Harry Potter y la hija de Voldemort
by Amni
Summary: No me denuncien p favor, todo de JK ROWLING! Abiso importante: ultimo capitulo
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y la hija de Voldemort  
  
  
1.- Los nuevos vecinos   
  
Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, por la ventana de el piso superior de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive, se asomava Harry Potter, un chico de 14 años, aunque pronto cumpliria los 15. En aprencia, parece normalito, pero la verdad esque no lo es, y ¿ Por que? Pues por que es un mago, y uno muy famoso, gracias a que vencio a lord... perdón, queria decir el- que- no- deve- ser- nombrado. Harry es un chico de cabellos color negro azabache y muy alborotados, detrás de las gafas se le podían ver que tenia unos ojos verde brillante, muy bonitos, y en la frente la marca que le había echo el señor tenebroso. Vamos que si alguien ve a un chico de estas características que le pida un autógrafo.   
Harry observaba como su tía Petunia, una señora de cuello de jirafa, llevaba un pastel de bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, y los invitaba a cenar. Mientras Harry los miraba, una chica le observaba desde la calle, cuando Harry se percato de que le observaban la miro, la chica le sonrió, era muy guapa, según pensó Harry, la chica era de cabellos castaño clarito y los tenia recogidos con una coleta. Le debía llegar hasta un poco debajo del hombro. Tenia los ojos verdes, pero no de un color como los de Harry, un poquito más oscuros, la chica debía tener mas o menos la misma edad que Harry, y era también tirando a la misma altura.  
La chica se despidió con la mano y se fue corriendo asta la entrada de la familia que se estaba mudando, la señora que se estaba hablando con tía Petunia le dio el pastel a la chica y esta lo llevo dentro de la casa después volvió a salir y saludo a tía Petunia. La señora de la casa, que Harry no distinguía muy bien, entro con la chica mientras tía Petunia volvía hacia su casa.  
  
Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, los nuevos vecinos no tardarían en llegar, tía Petunia lucia su conjunto de chaqueta nuevo de color azul marino, llevaba echo un moño y le estaba poniendo bien la corbata a tío Vernon un hombre corpulento, con un cuello enano y con bigote negro. A su lado estaba Dudley, un chico de la misma edad que Harry, rubio, y gordo, se arreglaba la pajarita mientras se terminaba el tercer bollo, esta era la familia de estúpidos con los que tenia que convivir Harry, tía Petunia era la hermana de la madre de Harry, Lily Potter, que había fallecido junto al padre de Harry, James Potter, al intentar salvarlo cuando era un bebe (a Harry). A diferencia de Lily, tía Petunia era muggle (gente no mágica.)  
Harry oyó como tía Petunia le decía a tío Vernon que los vecinos nuevos, la familia Lee, eran los dueños de un gran comercio, Harry entendía ahora por que los habían invitado. Sus tíos eran así.  
Llamaron al timbre, ya habían llegado, Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación, sus tíos le habían dicho que no saliese de su cuarto, como siempre.  
Tío Vernon llevo a la familia Lee asta el comedor mientras Dudley colgaba los abrigos, tía Petunia estaba en el comedor esperando, y les enseño su asiento a todos.  
La Sra. Lee era una mujer de unos 35 años alta y de piel blanca, los cabellos sueltos y rubios con unas mechas negras eran muy largos, ella era muy bella, y tiene los ojos de color azul clarito, su marido, debía rondar los 40 años, tenia el cabello negro, y se había puesto gomina, sus ojos eran visibles a través de unas lentes, eran de color negro. Y su hija era la chica que había "conocido" Harry esa misma mañana ahora llevaba el pelo recogido por una trenza. Tío Vernon presento a su familia una vez sentados y a él mismo, claro.   
Muchas gracias por su invitación.- dijo la Sra. Lee- Me llamo Marie, bueno, usted Sra.Dursley...  
O, por favor- la interrumpió tía Petunia- llámame Petunia.  
Si tú quieres. Estaba diciendo que Petunia ya nos conocía de esta mañana a nuestra hija y a mí, pero igualmente lo volveré a decir para su apuesto hombre- tío Vernon lo agradeció- y a su guapo hijo- Dudley se sonrojo- bueno, él es mi marido- dijo señalando al Sr. Lee- se llama Smith.  
Es un placer.- dijo él.  
El placer es nuestro- contestaron los Dursley.  
Ella- continúo Marie señalando a su hija- es Catherine, pero le dicen Kate.  
Mucho gusto- dijeron los Dursley.  
Es un placer. Esta tarde les compre unos obsequios de agradecimiento, deseo que sean de su agrado. Este es para usted Sra. Dursley.- les dijo Kate entregándole a tía Petunia un paquete pequeño envuelto.  
Catherine no hacia falta, pero, se agradece.- dijo tía Petunia mientras lo desenvolvía- Un pasador y un colgante... Muchas gracias Catherine, este pasador me vendrá muy bien y este colgante es precioso.  
Celebro que le guste, este es para usted- dijo entregándole un paquete un poco más grande que el otro a tío Vernon.  
Muchas gracias.- dijo tío Vernon mientras lo desenvolvía- ¡Que coincidencia, es la colonia de hombre que le pedí a Petunia! Como es nueva quería probarla.  
Menos mal, no sabia si le agradaría, -dijo la chica suspirando- bueno, y este es para ti Dudley- dijo entregándole a Dudley otro paquete, este paquete era más grande que los dos primeros.  
Dudley lo abrió deprisa pero, colorado asta las orejas- ¡Unos zapatos que incluyen calcetines! Pero... no son de mi talla...  
Menos mal, cuando has dicho "pero" me has asustado, ahí esta el ticket de compra, puedes cambiarlos, pero, ¿Te gusto el regalo?   
Si... mucho- mintió Dudley, él preferiría comida o una nintendo.  
Kate empezo a buscar a alguien, ya le extrañaba que no se lo hubiesen presentado pero, podia ser que estubiese en el baño o algo así. Y por la mañana tía Petunia tampoco le habia hablado de el, solo les hablo de el Sr.Dursley y de Dudley, incluso le enseño una foto a la madre y ella se lo comento a Kate. Pero segun ella no habia ningun chico mas ¿Seria un invitado?  
¿Que te pasa cariño?- le pregunto el padre.  
Esque... esta mañana vi a un chico que se asomaba desde la ventana del piso superior, tambien tengo algo para el ¿No esta por aquí?- contesto la muchacha.   
Tio Vernon casi se atraganta al oir eso, tía se levanto de golpe, Dudley parecia que hubiese visto un fantasma.  
¿Que les pasa?- pregunto el padre.  
Es... esta en la habitacion superior- contesto tia Petunia, sentia que se le caia el mundo encima.  
Ah... sigue aquí, con permiso- dijo Kate mientras se levantaba- ahora vuelvo voy a entregarselo.  
Pero la madre la coguio del brazo y le susurro- Cariño ¿Estas segura? –  
No lo se aun, pero lo voy a averiguar.- contesto Kate.  
  
Harry estaba estirando en la cama acabando un trabajo adivinacion, estaba escribiendo cuando seria su procsima muerte, y de repene llamaron a la puerta (Kate sabia que habitación era por lo de la ventana) Harry quedo estrañado ¿Serian sus tios para meterse con él? Pero no habia oido a los Lee marcharse así que no podia ser que sus tios o su primo subiesen, si no los Lee podrian descubrir que el estaba allí.  
Abrio la puerta, y cuando vio quien era se quedo con la voca habierta.  
Hello. Si no cierras la voca te entraran moscas- dijo la chica- me llamo Catherine Lee, pero llamame Kate.  
Harry soy Potter yo...- dijo Harry, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho se puso colorado. Que le pasaba, eso solo le pasaba cuando veia a Cho Chang, se ponia echo un mar de nevios.  
Entonces no me equivocaba ¡Eres Harry Potter!- dijo ella parecia medio emocionada.  
Harry se quedo de piedra, ¿Abria entendido lo que el habia dicho? O... ¡¿Era bruja?!  
Qu...que- tartamudo él- pasa aquí?  
¡¡Tu eres quien vencio 5 veces a VOLDEMORT!! – dijo ella para sorpresa de Harry.  
Le... le as llamado por su nombre, pero si muy poca gente se atreve, creia que de nuestra edad nadie se atrevia.- Harry estaba alucinando, estaba contento de conocer a una nueva bruja pero eso... era algo que no podia haberse imaginado.  
Si, ay muy poca gente, pero no se por que no me da miedo, pero tampoco pienso llamarle lord Voldemort, no se lo merece el lord, es un ser despeciable, con Voldemort tiene más que suficiente. Por cierto, esto es para ti, y tengo otra cosa, pero esta en el coche, como no estaba segura lo deje allí, voy a vuscarlas.  
Cuando Kate se hubo ido Harry se callo de rodillas al suelo ¿Que habia pasado? No estaba seguro.  
Abrio el paquete, era mas delgado que los otros, pero, más alargado. Lo desenvolvio, era una camiseta, era roja y verde con un dragón en medio Harry se la probo, le iva un poco larga, pero no le importava, estaba acostumbrado, incluso le gustaba, además era un regalo y le venia de perlas, aparte de la ropa de la escuela toda su ropa era la ropa vieja de Dudley. Tenia algo de primera mano especialmente para el(aparte de los jerseys de la Sr. Weasley . De repente volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Harry abrio y entro Kate.  
Ten- dijo entregandole unas Grageas de todos los sabores y dos ranas de chocolate.  
Muchas gracias, la camiseta me gusta mucho y hace tiempo que no como grageas ni ranas de chocolate.  
De repente aparecieron dos lechuzas con un sobre cada una. Una de las lechuzas, era de color beig oscuro, la otra era blanca y marròn.  
Harry agarro los sobres, y las lechuzas se marcharon.  
Eran de Hogwarts, el colegio en el que estudiaba Harry, una era para él, pero la otra era para Kate.  
Como siempre las cartas estaban metidas en un sobre beig, y escritos en tinta verde.   
Harry abrio su sobre y empezo a leer cuando acabo miro a Kate, esta le miraba fijamente.  
¿Que pone?- le pregunto ella, y Harry se la dio para que ella la leyera:  
  
  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director:Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase   
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Cofederación  
Internacional de Magos).  
  
Querido señor Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que esperamos que vuelva a asistir a la escuela de magia Hogwarts. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
  
Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta   
  
Es parecida a la que me enviaron hace un tiempo, empiezo este año en Hogwarts, como nos emos mudado desde otra ciudad. No iva a ninguna escuela, mis padres me contrataron 3 profes particulares. Ellos ya tenian planeado venirse algun dia, decian que Albus Dumbledore tenia que decirme algo de mis verdaderos padres, pero, que asta que el no quisiese no seria el momento. Y hace poco mas de 3 meses nos envio una lechuza, y ya ves.-dijo cuando acabo de leer la carta y se la dio a Harry que le pregunto: ¿Tus verdaderos padres as dicho?  
Si, soy adoptada.- contesto ella agachando la cabeza.- porfa vor no hablemos sobre eso.  
O.K. lo siento-  
Estuvieron hablando un rato, Harry le explico cosas de Hogwarts y lo que sus tíos y su primo piensan de los brujos.  
Alguien llamo a la puerta, era tía Petunia, Harry y Kate escondieron sus cartas.  
Catherine tus padres dicen que bajes a cenar- dijo tía Petunia de mala gana- tu tambien Harry.  
Harry y Kate se sorprenderion mucho.  
El resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando, para ser hamables tambien hablaron con Dudley.  
Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche, los Lee se fueron a su casa, a el 6 de Privet Drive.   
Cuando llegaron a casa la madre de Kate le pregunto:  
Que ¿era él?-  
Si, es muy simpatico, me a explicado que Hogwarts tiene 4 casas y que tienen un sombrero para elegir en que casa deves estar, me gustaria estar en la misma que Harry, Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, entiendo por que el esta allí, yo no soy muy valiente, pero él es de esa casa, y es la unica persona que conozco por el momento, las otras casas son Hufflepuff, los que son trabajadores, los Ravenclaw, que son los inteligentes.Y estan, según Harry los peores, los de Slytherin, hacen lo que sea para obtener lo que quieren. Bueno me voy a dormir . Buenas noches queridos padres- les dio un par de besos y se marcho.   
  
2.- Feliz cumpleaños  
  
Kate se fue a su dormitorio, se cambio y se estiro en la cama, rasgo el sobre y lo volvió a leer una y otra vez.   
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querida señorita Lee:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
  
  
Muy cordialmente,   
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta  
Sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.  
  
Harry se desperto¡Era su aniversario! Harry se vistio y de repente alguien llamo al timbre.  
¡Catherine...!- oyó que exclamaba tio Vernon.- ¿Que tal?¿Que haces aquí?¿Pasa algo?   
Buenos días Sr. Dursley, ¿Esta Harry? Es su aniversario, asi que le quise traer un regalo.  
Esta en su cuarto- tio Vernon aun no se podia creer que ese "anormal" le callese bien a alguien "normal".  
Hola Harry, que gusto volver a verte, esto es para ti ¡ Felicidades!- Le dijo Kate entregándole un paquete.  
Gracias- Harry cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió, era una maqueta móvil de un partido de Quidditch. El Quidditch es una especie de futbol sobre escobas.- ¡¡Kate!! ¡Es increible!  
¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Kate agachando la cabeza.  
¡¡Si!!- grito Harry.  
Toc! Toc! Alguien golpeaba la ventana. ¡Era Pig! La lechuza de Ron.  
Harry se apresuro en abrir la ventana. Vio que llevaba un paquete y un sobre de color rojo, no era la primera vez que veia ese sobre, en segundo Ron recibio uno como castigo, era un howler. Harry lo coguio y dejo a Pig que descansase en la jaula vieja de Hedwig, Hagrid le habia mandado una nueva jaula ese verano.   
Harry ¿De quien es?- pregunto Kate.  
¿Te acuerdas del chico que te dije que es mi mejor amigo? Es de el, de Ron.- Harry abrio el sobre todo lo deprisa que pudo y de repente aparecio la cara sonriente de Ron, era de cabello color rojo, como toda la familia:  
¡Hola Harry!- dijo la gran cara- ¿ Como estas? Yo muy bien, ¿Sabes que? Mi madre se a puesto a trabajar, y a mi padre le han vuelto a condecorar y le han ascendido ( pero no recuerdo a que le han ascendido ni por que) Pero no importa, ¡¡ Nos han a construido una nueva casa al lado de la Madriguera!! Nos dijeron de hacerla en el extranjero, pero nosotros no aceptamos.  
Y a que no adibinas, mi madre a dicho que si quieres venir puedes, enviame a Hedwig con la respuesta, si dices que si vendremos 25 días antes de empezar la escuela, osea el 7 de Agosto si no me confundo, Hermione tambien vendra¡Bueno espero que te guste mi regalo! Ahh... perdona que no te escribiera antes, pero no eh podido. Adios.-La cara de Ron desaparecio.  
¡¿As oido?! Que bien- grito Harry, ya pensaba en decirles a sus tios que si no le dejaban ir Sirius se enfadaria.  
Si...- dijo Kate mintiendole a Harry, ahora se tendria que pasar desde que Harry se fuese todo el verano sola, o con Dudley.  
¿No te alegras? Oh... pero entonzes...- Harry se dio cuenta tambien de que se quedaria sola si el se iva.- pues, podriamos, no se, ¡¿Por que no le pregunto si te púedes venir?!  
¡¿Enserio?! Le preguntare a mis padres si me dejan, seguramente diran que si, pero tus tíos muggles ¿Ya te dejaran ir?   
Tranquila, eso lo tengo controlado- le dijo Harry guiñandole un ojo, Harry coguio el paquete y lo habrio. Dentro habia un jersei echo por la Sra. Weasley de color verde, y tambien habia un libro, era un albúm de fotos de Ron, Hermione, Harry, y más amigos, habia una hoja en la que ponia. " Me las dio Colin Creevey". Colin era un indiscutible fan de Harry, siempre le perseguia con la camara de fotos a todas partes, Colin era solo un año menor que Harry.- Mmm... muchas gracias Ron. Bueno despues les preguntare a mis tios si puedo ir.  
Yo tengo que marchar...- Kate no acabo la frase, aparecieron 3 lechuzas mas, todas marròn. Transportaban un paquete y un sobre blanco con visible tinta roja.  
¡¡Es de Hermione!!- dijo Harry mientras las lechuzas se marchaban, coguio el paquete pero ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín, como pesaba!! Ahora entendia que fuesen 3 lechuzas para una sola cosa, dejo el paquete encima de la cama y lo desenvolvió- Un libro sobre Hogwarts "Hogwarts y su historia"- este libro era muy grande- y otro de Quidditch "Historia, equipos y trucos sobre Quidditch"- otro libro, casi igual de grande que el otro- ¡¡Que bien!!  
Hermione es tu mejor amiga ¿No? La primera de la clase ¿Verdad?- pregunto Kate.  
Si...- contesto Harry.  
Oye, yo tengo que marcharme- dijo Kate mientras habria la puerta- mañana te dire si me dejan.  
O.K. Que pena que te vallas, asta mañana si dios quiere.- se despidio Harry un poco triste.  
Adios. – le dijo Kate- Y mis felizitaziones de nuevo.   
Harry habrio el sobre y observo la magnifica caligrafia de Hermione y empezo a leer:  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz aniversario!  
¿ Que tal Harry? ¿Te tratan mejor esos muggles? Espero que si.  
Deseo que te agrade mi ragalo. Que bien lo de la familia de Ron ¿Verdad? Se lo merecian, son tan buena gente. Yo tambien tengo una sorpresa, pero prefiero decirtelo cuando nos veamos, espero que puedas venir. Bueno un abrazo, adios.  
  
Despues de cenar le llegaron dos paquetes y cartas más, de Hagrid y de Sirius.  
Hagrid le habia regalado una figura de un pegaso en vuelo, era una figura preciosa, y se movia. La carta decia:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Felecitaciones!¿Como estas?¿Te gusto el regalo? Yo estoy bien, espero con inmpacencia el regreso de los estudiantes.  
Te puedo asegurar que te gustara este año en Hogwarts, eso si el señor tenebroso no se presenta, pero tranquilo, esta Dumbledore para protegernos a todos.  
Bueno me despido.  
  
Harry recordo que habia pasado el año pasado, el- que- no- deve- ser- nombrado habia recuperado su poder, y que Cedric habia muerto. Se puso triste, pero, pensó, que no devia estarlo, era su aniversario, y además si se ponia triste seria peor.  
Sirius le habia regalado una roca, si es estraño, por eso Harry cojio la carta y la empezo a leer.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, perdona que no te haiga escrito durante tanto tiempo, ay Dementores por todas partes, por eso te eh regalado esa piedra, es una comunicadora, es parecida a ese aparato muggle para hablar a larga distancia, con la varita dices contactus Inmediatums y el nombre de con quien quieres hablar,entonces saldra de la piedra lo que te dice la otra persona y los que estan cerca de ella, y eso es todo, te habiso de que tengas cuidado, son muy baliosas. Si te es posible contacta con mijo solo por la noche y por urgencias.(Usar la magia fuera de la escuela y siendo menor se puede hacer si es para utilizar esta piedra.)  
Adios.  
  
Harry se puso el pijama (una camiseta) y se acordo de que habia pasado cuando habia preguntado a sus tios lo de Ron.  
  
Play back:   
  
Tio Vernon, eh recibido una carta de un amigo, me ah invitado a su casa ¿Puedo ir? A Sirius le gustara que me lo pase bien con mis amigos.- dijo Harry a su tio sonriendo.  
Bu... bu... bueno ¿Te vendran a bus... buscar o te llevamos no... nosotros?- tio Vernon se habia puesto blanco y no podia parar de tartamudear, solo de pensar en el temido asesino Sirius, en verdad no era ningun asesino, pero, tìo Vernon no lo sabia.  
Vendran ellos. Bueno, muchas gracias.- dijo Harry evitando reirse.  
  
Desde que decia lo de Sirius le trataban mucho megor.  
Harry coguio la piedra y la varita, no las tenia todas con sigo, pero queria probarla, además, Sirius le habia dicho que aunque fuera menor podia hacerlo.  
Levanto la varita, toco la piedra y dijo: ¡Contactus Inmedatums Ronald Weasley! Ron me escuchas, Ron.  
  
Mientras en casa de los Weasley:  
-¡Mamá!- grito Ron asustando a la Sra. Weasley- Oigo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, y se parece a la de Harry.  
Sera tu conciencia- dijo la Sra. Weasley, la Sra. Weasley era peliroja, un poco màs bajita que sus hijos y un poco regordeta- ¿Que has echo ahora?  
No mama no lo es- Ron se extremecio al oir que la voz le decia, "¡Soy yo, Harry!"- ¡¡Mama es Harry!!  
Accio termometro- dijo señalando con su varita a un mueble y aguitandola suavemente, del mueble que señalaba salio flotando asta las manos de la Sra. Weasley un termometro- hijo ponte el termometro.  
"Ron..."- dijo la voz- "dile a tu madre que estoy utilizando una comunicadora"  
Mama, Harry dice que te dija que utiliza una comunicadora- eso tranquilizo a Ron, ya sabia que era una comunicadora, pero también sabia que quedaban muy pocas.  
¿Una comunicadora? Que raro, pero eso ahora da igual felicitale de mi parte y preguntale que quiere, y si esta bien, y si va a venir, y si...- la Sra. Weasley tuvo que parar por que Ron la interumpio.  
¡Mama! Harry mi madre dice que felicitaciones de su parte, y de la mia claro, si estas bien, que quieres y esto te lo pregunto yo tambien ¿¿Vas a venir??- Ron esperaba un si pero no obtuvo eso.  
Pues..., no lo se...- Harry penso en Kate- me dejan ir...  
¿¡Y entonces que dudas!?- grito Ron, tanto grito que Harry tuvo que apartarse de la piedra-  
Esque...- Harry le comento lo que pasaba que aunque a el le dejasen ir, si no dejaban a Kate no la iva a dejarla sola, y le pregunto a Ron si ella podia venir, Ron contesto que si "Quantos mas seamos mejor, y si es guapa muchisimo mejor"- bueno pues saluda a tu familia, bye, bye.  
Adios!- contesto Ron rezando para que Harry viniese.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kate llamo a Harry por telefono y le contesto que la dejaban ir.  
  
3.- En la nueva casa de los Weasley.   
El dia prebisto Kate habia invitado a Harry a su casa para que fuesen a buscarlos alli, ademas, asi podian utilizar los polvos flu. Si los tios de Harry preguntaban por Kate, les mentirian diciendo que estaba en un campamento, preferian, por el bien de todos, que los Dursley no supiesen que los Lee eran brujos.  
De repente los Weasley aparecieron por la chimenea.  
Hola- dijo Ron cuando vio a Harry.  
Kate y la señora Lee se dirijieron hacia los Weasley, el Sr. Lee estaba trabajando.  
Buenos dias, les agradecco mucho que me dejen ir con ustedes, me llamo Catherine pero pueden llamarme Kate.  
Hola Kate, estamos encantados de volver a verte- dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
¿Volver a verme? Perdone, creo que la entendi mal.- dijo Kate ajitando la cabeza.  
No cariño, no entendiste mal, los Weasley son amigos nuestros de la escuela, la ultima vez que te vieron tenias 2 añitos.-dijo la Sra. Lee y se dirijio despues hacia los Weasley- Hola, me alegra volver a veros ¿ Y los otros?  
Los 2 mayores trabajando, el tercero esta en casa, los gemelos estaran asta mañana en casa de un amigo y los otros dos estan alli, hablando con Harry.  
Sra. Y Sr. Weasley, tengo un regalode agradecimiento para ustedes. Queria comprarles algo a sus hijos pero...  
Tranquila, no calia, se nota que tus padres te han educado bien.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
Tengan, es una Marla, es una lampara magica que a salido nueva en el mercado.- dijo Kate.  
Muchas gracias.- contesto la Sra. Weasley.  
Kate, ven que te los presento- dijo Harry llevando a Kate con el, pero antes saludando a los señores Weasley y agradeciendo la invitacion. Los 3 padres se quedaron charlando.  
Mira ellos son Ron, y su hermana Ginny, Ron, Ginny, ella es Kate.- explicaba Harry muy contento.  
Mucho gusto- dijo Kate.  
El gusto es nuestro.- dijeron los hermanos.  
Chicos, venga va, tenemos que ir a por Hermione.- dijo el Sr. Weasley, el Sr. Weasley era pelirrojo, pero, tenia poco pelo y era mas alto que su mujer.  
Adios mama- dijo Kate dandole un beso a su madre.  
Portate bien cariño.- dijo la madre.  
¿Acaso lo dudas?- contesto la hija.  
La Sra. Weasley fue la primera en irse junto con Ginny, agarro a su hija de la mano tiro los polbos flu y grito:  
¡A casa de Hermione Granger!  
De repente el fuego las envolvio y se las trago. Despues fueron Harry y Kate, Ron queria ir con ellos, pero su padre le dijo que era mejor ir de dos en dos. Harry y Kate icieron lo mismo que la Sra. Weasley y despues el Sr. Weasley y Ron.  
Quando todos estuvieron en casa de Hermione, le presentaron a Kate.  
Las parejas para ir esta vez eran: La Sra. Weasley y Kate, Ron y Harry, Hermione y Ginny y el Sr. Weasley.  
Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, bueno, la nueva Madriguera encontraron a Percy. Al igual que sus hermanos tenia cabello pelirrojo.  
Hola Harry- dijo Percy- hola Hermione ¿ Fue bueno el biaje?  
Hola. Podria ser mejor, viajar via chimenea siempre me deja el estomago rebuelto.- dijo Harry haciendo ver que bomitaba.  
Hola, a mi me pasa lo mismo que a Harry.- dijo Hermione abrazada a un libro.  
Percy observo a Kate que miraba toda la casa detras de la Sra. Weasley, cuando habian llegado no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba allí.- Tu deves de ser Kate.  
Si. Mucho gusto. Bonita casa.  
Mucho gusto me llamo Percy.  
Todo el resto del día se lo pasaron charlando, y el Sr. Weasley no paraba de preguntarle a Harry, Hermione y Kate, que como funcionaban los objetos muggles. Hermione al final desvelo su secreto, aunque la verdad era de esperar:- El otro dia me llego junto la carta de Hogwarts la notificacio de que soy una Prefecta.  
  
Cuando acabaron de cenar la Sra. Weasley les dijo a todos donde ivan a dormir: Harry, tu dormiras con Ron, en su cuarto, y Hermione y Kate dormiran con Ginny en el, cuarto de invitados.  
Aunque Ron y Harry estaban estirados en la cama y tenian sueño estaban tan contentos que no podian dormirse.  
Harry...- dijo Ron- ya me dijiste que Kate era guapa pero no tanto.  
¿No me dijas que cupido a pasado por aqui?- dijo Harry riendose entre dientes.  
¡No seas tonto! A mi quien me gusta es...- Ron se callo al darse cuenta de lo iva a decir.  
A ti quien te gusta es Hermione.- dijo Harry muy floguito, para que solo lo escuchase su amigo, podian estar escuchando tras la puerta- No cal que me lo dijas tu, el año pasado tu comportamiento lo dijo todo.  
Yo... porfa no se lo cuentes.   
Tranquilo tio, no se lo dire, somos colegas.   
¿Y a ti que?  
¿A mi que de que?  
Pues quien te mola, abra alguna ¿No?  
Si, pero no creo que sea posible, ella es...- Harry se sonrojo-Cho Chang.  
¿¡Que!? Es muy guapa, pero despues de lo de, bueno ya sabes, - dijo Ron, el tambien se ponia triste despues de lo de Cedric, no lo conocia muy bien, pero una muerte es una muerte- bueno mejor nos dormimos ya. Buenas noches Harry.  
Buenas noches Ron.- dijo Harry apajando la lampara, dormian en una litera y Harry estaba a bajo.   
Mientras en la habitacion de las chicas habia una una conbersacion muy parecida a la de los chicos.  
¿Kate tu tenias novio en tu antigua casa?- le pregunto Hermione a Kate.  
No, pero me lo propusieron muchos chicos. ¿Y vosotras?  
Pues yo no, pero el año pasado uvo un chico que me lo pidio, yo le dije que el me caia muy vien y eso, pero que a mi me interesaba otro chico.  
¿Quien?- le pregunto Ginny muy intrigada.  
Pues, bueno, yo... me gusta tu hermano.  
¿¡Ron!?- grito Ginny, pero Hermione movio negatibamente la cabeza- ¿Entonces?  
Fred.  
¿¡Que!?- se le escapo a Ginny.  
Bueno olvidalo ¿Y tu que Ginny?- le dijo Hermione.  
Pues bueno, yo, salgo desde el ultimo día de Hogwarts del año pasado con, Colin Creevey.  
Las chicas hablaron un rato màs asta quedarse dormidas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente volvieron Fred y George, cuando Ginny bio a Fred no pudo contener mirarle y solto una sonrisa.  
¿Que pasa?¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?  
Si... Je, je.- dijo Ginny.  
¡Pues cuidado que saltan!- le dijo Fred a su hermana.  
Hello Harry¿Que tal?- le dijo George al mencionado en la pregunta.  
Hola.- contesto Harry.  
Hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo. Corrigo, no hace tanto, solo unos meses.- le dijo Fred a la sonrojada Hermione.  
Hola...- dijo ella temblando de felicidad.  
¿Y tu eres?- dijo George mirando a Kate.  
-¡No seas mal educado! Perdonale Catherine por favor.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
Perdona mama, me llamo George, ¿Y usted madame?- dijo George haciendo una reberencia.  
Yo me llamo Kate.- dijo Kate sin poder cotener la risa y coguiendose la camiseta como si fuese un bestido e inclinandose como las señoritas.  
  
  
4.- Un reencuentro en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
Cuando llego el día antes de volver a Hogwarts la Sra. Weasley llevo a los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Kate al Callejón Diagon para comprar los utensilios. (El Sr. Weasley trabajaba aquel día.)  
Bueno, aquí tenéis el dinero, ayer lo pedí vía lechuza.- dijo la Sra. Weasley entregándole a cada uno una bolsa con dinero del mundo mágico.- Quedamos en vernos todos en el Caldero Chorreante a las 6:00.  
Bueno, marchémonos ya.- dijo Fred agarrando a Harry y a Hermione del brazo (son a los que tenía más cerca) mientras George agarraba a Kate y Ginny y esta agarraba a Ron.  
Entraron en la tienda de túnicas, en la carta de Hogwarts ponía que necesitarían una de gala, y como Kate no tenia ninguna entraron, además, tampoco tenía túnicas de Hogwarts.  
Mientras Kate se probaba la túnica en los probadores Ginny y Hermione fueron a hablar con Parvati y Padma.  
De repente detrás de Harry, Ron y los gemelos se escucho la horrorosa voz de… Draco Malfoy… este era un chico de cabellos rubios y cara pálida, y siempre iba acompañado por los dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.  
Oh… pero si son los Weasley y Potter…Pensaba que vosotros los Weasley no teníais dinero para cosas nuevas, y que tu Potter estabas llorando por tus padres…  
Malfoy, as venido a buscar una nueva túnica ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te measte en la otra?- le pregunto George, y Fred, Harry y Ron no pudieron aguantarse la risa.  
Chicos- oyeron que decía detrás la voz de Kate- ¿Me sienta bien?- los chicos se quedaron alucinados, Kate llevaba una túnica de color amarillo, como el oro y la túnica tenia de color naranja tres olas en las majas, al final de la túnica y en el cuello, incluso Draco estaba alucinado- Chicos…  
Bien te preciosa queda estas. (Traducción: Te queda bien, estas preciosa.) - ala, otra vez Harry había confundido las palabras y encima delante de Draco, pero pareció que este no se dio cuenta. Mientras Crabbe y Goyle estaban al lado babeando delante de la tienda de helados.  
Harry, me parece que ahora si que ha pasado cupido.- le susurro Ron a Harry sin apartar la mirada hacia Kate.- Lanzo su flecha en los corazones de mis hermanos, Draco, el tuyo y el mío, esta preciosa, como tu as dicho antes.  
Harry ¿En que idioma me has contestado? No es la primera vez que lo haces, y el ¿Quién es?- dijo Kate mirando a Draco.  
Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Creo que me tengo que ir. Adiós.- Draco agarro a los dos gorilotas y se los llevó a rastras sin quitar la vista de Kate.  
Me parece que acabo de conocer a la diosa de la belleza.- dijo Fred, y Kate un poco confusa miraba hacia los lados y hacia atrás.- Me refiero a ti Kate.  
Vale ya de bromas, bueno me voy a cambiar, como no me contestáis ¿Dónde están las chicas?- dijo Kate cabreada y sonrojada.  
Hablando con unas amigas.- contesto Ron. Kate entro en el cambiador otra vez.- Creo que me eh enamorado de dos chicas a la vez.  
Ronnie… no me digas que te gusta alguien. Siendo sinceros lo de Kate es normal, pero ¿Quién es la otra afortunada?- dijo Fred.  
Querrás decir desafortunada.- dijo George a su gemelo.  
¡Tontos!- grito Ron que estaba tan rojo como su pelo.- Además no os dije quien me gusta, no os lo dijo, y no os lo diré.  
Vale, vale, pero si no nos lo dices, le diremos a mama quien rompió su lámpara.- dijo George cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.  
Pero si no fui yo fuisteis vosotros.- dijo Ron.  
Que más da.- dijo Fred. Mientras Fred y George pensaban dentro suyo "Que tonto, si mama ya sabe que fuimos nosotros je je…"- Bueno Ronnie… ¿Qué dices?  
Ella es… es… ¡Hermione!- grito Ron que estaba incluso más rojo que su pelo.  
¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Hermione por detrás.  
¡¡HERMIONE!!¿As oído lo que decíamos? – le dijo Ron intentando parecer calmado, pero en su interior estaba pidiendo: ¡Tierra trágame!  
Algo de una lámpara y que yo soy Hermione ¿Se puede saber de que hablabais?- pregunto Hermione algo confusa. Fred y George no podían aguantar reírse con todas sus fuerzas, eso hizo que cuando Hermione miro a Fred se sonrojase.- ¿Qué os pasa?  
Nada… ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!- contestaron los gemelos, tanto reían que se les caían las lagrimas por las mejillas.  
¿Pero que pasa aquí?- Kate ya había acabado, había pedido que le enviaran las túnicas a la madriguera 2.  
¡¡Kate!!- gritaron los gemelos que se sentían estupidos de hacer eso (Lo de llorar) delante de Kate, algo muy extraño en ellos.  
Bueno mejor nos vamos.- dijo Harry intentando que dejasen de llamar la atención, todo el mundo los estaba mirando.  
Harry tiene razón.- dijo Ginny.  
Cuando iban caminando alguien choco contra Kate: Auuu… que daño, lo siento…- dijo pasándose la mano por el trasero, se había caído al suelo.  
¿Kate?- dijo el chico contra el que había chocado, era de cabellos marrón oscuro, de ojos también marrones y muy guapo.- Si eres Kate.  
¿¡Cole!?- dijo Kate alucinada- ¡Eres Cole! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Desde que me eh mudado que no te veo.- Kate se levanto y le abrazo, eso izo que los gemelos y Harry se pusieran celosos, pero solo un poquito, ellos no lo reconocerían.- Cole es el único amigo que tenia en mi antigua casa, como era mago los otros tampoco se atrevían a acercarse a el, por eso nos llamaban la pareja de "anormales" todos decían que en nuestras casas ocurrían cosas raras. ¡¡Que alegría volver a verte!! ¡¡Te echaba de menos!!¿Que haces aquí?  
Prefiero decírtelo cuando estemos a solas, te lo dijo en Hogwarts.- dijo el chico muy serio.  
¡¿Vas a ingresar en Hogwarts?!- le pregunto Kate muy ilusionada.  
Si.  
¡¡Bien!!- Kate saltaba de la alegría.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Mira ellos son: Ginny, Fred, George y Ron Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger, y el es Harry Potter.  
¿Tu eres el gran Harry Potter?- dijo el chico señalando a Harry con cara de sorprendido.  
S… si ¿Qué pasa?- le contesto Harry mientras pensaba "Otra vez", pero por sorpresa de todos, menos de Kate que conocía muy bien a Cole, estaba equivocado, Peter no le quería tirar flores.  
Vaya, pensaba que serias más, no se, más hombre.  
Harry se quedo muy sorprendido y también muy enfadado- Yo soy muy hombre chaval.- desde ese mismo momento Cole y Harry se hicieron enemigos, pero no como con Draco, si no que se hicieron enemigos amistosos.  
Bueno chicos, ya basta…- les calmo Kate. De repente Harry vio a Cho Chang.  
Hola.- saludo Cho- ¿Qué tal?  
Ho…Hola Cho Chang, nosotros estamos bien ¿Y tu?- le contesto Harry rojo como un tomate.  
Oye Harry, no se yo si estas bien, estas muy rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre?- le dijo Cho poniéndole la mano en la frente, lo que izo que se pusiera más rojo.  
Tranquila Cho Chang, no es por eso por lo que se a puesto así.- le dijo Ron riendo entre dientes.  
Bueno, pues me tengo que ir, nos vemos en Hogwarts.- se despidió Cho.  
El resto del día se lo pasaron muy bien, y a las seis se despidieron de Cole en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
5.- La sorpresa en el baño y en el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
¡¡Buenos días a todos!!- como siempre Hermione se había despertado la primera, eran las 7:00 y todos tenían mucho sueño.- Venga que hoy empezamos las clases. Yo ya me e duchado y lo eh guardado todo en el baúl. Venga, va levantaos ¿Quién se ducha ahora?  
Harry se fue hacia la ducha. Abrió la puerta y se quito la camiseta, en ese momento alguien corrió la cortina de la bañera ¡¡Era Kate y solo le tapaba una toalla!!  
¡Kate!- grito Harry y salio sin camiseta al pasillo, en ese preciso momento pasaban Ron, Ginny y Hermione por allí. Las chicas se taparon los ojos, aunque después pensaron que era como verlo en bañador, pero igualmente Ginny se fue corriendo hacia el comedor y Hermione la acompaño después de echar un vistazo a Harry.  
¿¡Harry!?- le medio pregunto-grito Ron a Harry.- ¿Que haces con esa cara y medio desnudo y que haces tan sonrojado?- Ron se disponía a entrar al baño para ver que es lo que le pasaba a Harry pero Harry le corto el paso.  
No, no entres.- le dijo Harry, entonces del baño salio Kate.  
Harry… porfa olvida lo que has visto.- le dijo la chica que estaba igual de roja.  
¿Qué os pasa?- pregunto Ron extrañado.  
Es…- balbuceo la chica- esque Harry me… vio tapada solo con una toalla- la ultima frase le salio con un hilillo de voz y muy flojito.  
¿¡Que!?¿Es…este Harry ha visto a esta Kate con solo una toalla?- Ron tenia la boca todo lo abierta que un ser humano la pueda tener y los ojos abiertos de par en par, y al hablar casi se ahogaba.  
  
Ya se encontraban en el Expreso a Hogwarts, allí se habían encontrado con Cole el cual los saludo y miro mal a Harry, el cual se enojo.  
¡Que ganas tengo de ver Hogwarts!- grito Kate levantando los brazos como si estuviese desperezándose, y después miro a Cole.- Además Cole aun no me has dicho por que estas aquí.- el chico la miro.  
Ya te dije que te lo diría en Hogwarts.  
¡Hola chicos! Bueno y chicas. ¿Cabemos?- eran George, Fred y Lee.  
Kate, Cole el es Lee Jordán, nuestro mejor amigo.- dijo Fred señalando a Lee.  
Hola. ¿Sabes? tu nombre es igual que mi apellido- dijo Kate.  
¿A sí?- dijo Lee.  
Después de que se fueran los gemelos y Lee la Sra. Del carrito de golosinas paso por allí. Los chicos compraron muchas golosinas como siempre. Cuando se las estaban acabando apareció una chica muy guapa, a Harry, Ron y Hermione les parecía familiar.  
Hola.- dijo la chica.  
¡¡¡DELACOUR!!!- gritaron los tres al recordar quien era.  
"Hagui", "Gon" mi "hegmanita" os manda "gecuegos"  
¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Hermione dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo: "Brujos y brujas famosos de familia muggle"   
Lo "sabgéis" en Hogwarts.- les dijo Fleur sonriendo.-Hola me llamo "Fleug" "Delacoug" ¿Y vosotros?- dijo dirigiéndose a Kate y Cole.  
El es Cole y yo me llamo Kate.- mientras se conocían Harry y Hermione le dieron un codazo a Ron que casi abraza a Fleur cuando estaba de espaldas, después fueron Ron y Hermione los que pegaron un codazo a Harry que estaba acercando la cara a el pelo de Fleur, y después fue Kate la que golpeo a Cole el cual iba a abalanzarse sobre Fleur. Era comprensible que los chicos se comportasen así, al fin y al cabo Fleur era medio veela por parte de su abuela.   
"Sega" "megog" que os pongáis las túnicas. Estamos llegando.- dijo Fleur y se marcho, se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron las túnicas, era, según pensó Harry, la primera vez que Malfoy no entraba para incórdiales, desde que habían empezado en primer año.  
  
6.-La verdad sobre los padres de Kate.  
  
  
Como siempre vieron a Hagrid esperando a los de primer año. Le saludaron y presentaron a Cole y Kate y se fueron en los carruajes. Al fin habían vuelto a Hogwarts (Bueno y dos de ellos lo conocían.)  
Cuando llegaron se en encontraron a Peeves el poltergeist de Hogwarts, el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin, era el único al que temía.  
Bueno, bueno, a partir de hoy podré volver a fastidiaros…- Peeves empezó a lanzarles, petardos mágicos, dependiendo de cual tiraba podía salir un grito estremecedor, agua, arena, fango etc.…etc.…  
Peeves si no te marchas llamaremos al Barón Sanguinario- dijo Hermione, en su deber de Prefecta, Peeves se acobardo y se marcho.  
¿Y ese quien era?- pregunto Kate.  
¿Y quien es el Barón Sanguinario?- pregunto Cole.  
¿Y como puedo secarme?- pregunto malhumorado Ron, le había alcanzado un petardo de agua.  
Era Peeves el poltergeist de Hogwarts- le contesto Hermione a Kate- el Barón Sanguinario es el fantasma de Slytherin- le contesto a Cole, después saco la varita y apuntando a Ron dijo- Secanius inmediatus.  
Gracias Hermione, empezaba a tener frió.- le agradeció Ron un poco colorado y dejando de escorrerse la túnica.  
Una vez dentro Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y Cole y Kate se quedaron junto cuatro chicos y dos chicas al lado de la gran puerta. Kate y Cole pensaron que debían rondar estas edades: dos de los chicos debía tener 14 años, los otros y una chica iban por los 12, y la otra debía tener unos 17. Muy sorprendidos Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron que Fleur estaba sentada junto ah Snape, el profesor de pociones. Por la gran puerta apareció McGonagall seguida por los de primero a los que se le unieron Cole, Kate y los demás. La profesora saco el sombrero seleccionador y lo coloco encima de un tamburete, del sombrero aparecieron dos ojos y una boca y empezó a cantar:  
  
No soy quizás el sombrero  
Más bonito, ni el más elegante,  
Pero no ahí duda de que  
Soy el más importante.  
  
Hace más o menos mil años,  
Que me cosieron. Y en aquella  
Misma época había cuatro  
Personas que me conocieron:  
  
La trabajadora Hufflepuff  
El valeroso Gryffindor,  
La inteligente Ravenclaw,  
Y el ambicioso Slytherin.  
  
Todos juntos un colegio,  
Y cuatro casas con sus  
Nombres formaron de las cuales   
Sus alumnos formarían parte.  
  
Pero como no sabían quien  
Elegiría las casas cuando  
Ellos muriesen me eligieron   
Como el seleccionador.  
  
Venga, pruébame en  
Tu cabeza y yo eligiere  
Tu casa, por que soy  
El sombrero seleccionado.  
  
Cuando el sombrero seleccionador acabo la profesora McGonagall desenvolvió el pergamino y cuando estuvo echa la selección de los de primero (Habían entrado 7 chicos y 4 chicas a Griffindor.) Dumbledore se puso en pie y se puso ah hablar: -Queridos alumnos, hacia tiempo que no venia alguien de otras escuelas para ingresar en Hogwarts. Ahora la profesora McGonagall llamara a los que vienen de otros colegios, sigue Minerva y perdona la interrupción.  
McGonagall tosió un poco después de que Dumbledore se sentase y comenzó, Kate era la tercera:- Lee, Catherine- grito la profesora y Dumbledore se movió para ver mejor, Kate oía como algunos chicos de las mesas decían:- ¡Guapa!- o cosas por el estilo, pero, no podía escucharles muy bien estaba muy nerviosa ¿Y si no entraba en Griffindor? Había llegado, se sentó en el tamburete y una voz le dijo:-Ohh… una difícil elección… Eres trabajadora, sobre todo para lo que te interesa, pero también eres valiente, pero eso no descarta que seas bastante inteligente, pero si tienes un objetivo claro es difícil quitártelo de la cabeza, y veo que ahora mismo tu objetivo es Griffindor… que pena podrías ser de Slytherine como tu padre, o de Ravenclaw como tu madre – Kate abrió mucho los ojos ¿Slytherine y Ravenclaw?- Pues entra en ¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!  
La mesa de Griffindor estallo en aplausos, sobre todo departe de los chicos y de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos y Jordán. Cole era el ultimo: Bloom, Cole- grito McGonagall, Cole llevaba paso seguro, se puso el sombrero mientras algunas chicas gritaban:¡¡Ese si que es un chico guapo!!- hacían lo mismo que con Kate, e igual que a ella oyó una vocecita:- Ohh… tu también eres difícil, pero si tu cabeza y tu corazón te dicen Griffindor pues…¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!- cuando Cole se acercaba a la mesa de Griffindor Kate le abrazo muy fuerte: "¡¡Que bien!!" le dijo- Dumbledore se puso en pie y volvió ah hablar: Bueno y ahora tengo que presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, por favor señorita Fleur levántese,- Fleur se levanto moviendo ligeramente la silla: la mayoría ya la conocéis, se llama Fleur Delacour.  
Mucho gusto, es un "placeg" "encontgagme" aquí.- Fleur esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó.  
Bueno, también están los demás profesores- Dumbledore los presento a todos- y aunque en este momento no este aquí, el profesor de pociones a encontrado un ayudante, Percy Weasley- Ron, los gemelos y Ginny casi se ponen a gritar¡¡No sabían nada!! Percy les había dicho que sabia lo del ayudante y sabia quien era, pero dijo que lo sabrían en el gran banquete- bueno, y las reglas las tienen todas las casas en el tablón de anuncios, bueno, ya me callo¡¡Caracoles, lechugas y mandarinas, que empiece la gran comida!!- de repente todos los platos y garras se llenaron.   
¡¡Que contenta estoy!!- gritaba Kate que sin querer le dio una palmada a Ron al levantar los brazos y este casi se ahoga con un trozo de cordero.- Ups… perdón- se disculpo Kate mientras Ron se pegaba pucherazos en el pecho y se tragaba poco a poco el cordero.  
¡¿Por qué nos lo dijo?! ¡Somos sus hermanos!- gritaban los gemelos.  
Toda la comida transcurrió así.- Bueno chicos,- les decía Hermione mientras se levantaba- me voy con los de primero ¿Venís?  
Go gui.- Ron trajo lo que se estaba comiendo- Quiero decir que yo si.  
Nosotros también- dijeron los gemelos.  
Esperadme- Ginny se levanto de la silla.  
Vale ¿Y vosotros?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry, Cole y Kate.   
Yo quiero hablar un momento a solas con Kate.- dijo Cole.  
Pero vosotros dos no tenéis la contraseña, al no saber de que casa seriáis no os dieron la dieron en la carta ¿Me equivoco?- les pregunto Hermione haciéndose la sabihonda- Que Harry se quede apartado y cuando acabéis os vais con el, Harry te ago responsable.  
¡Si mi sargento!- le contesto Harry haciendo la pose de militar con la mano en la frente. Cuando Hermione, Ron y los de primero se fueron Dumbledore se acerco.  
Hola- saludo.  
Ho…hola- dijeron los tres.  
Kate ¿Te importa que te robe un poco de tiempo? Supongo que tus padres ya te contaron por que has ingresado aquí.  
Si señor Dumbledore, mis padres me lo comentaron.  
Creo que el Harry también se merece oírlo ¿Te importa Catherine?  
No claro, que venga. Cole ¿Te importa esperar?  
No… pero no se la contraseña… ni donde es…  
Ven tu también Cole, tu eres su mejor amigo, también mereces escucharlo.  
Caminaron un rato, entonces Dumbledore se paró delante de una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea. A esa gárgola se le tenía que decir la contraseña para poder entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore, la primera vez que Harry entro, en segundo, era sorbete de limón, y en cuarto curso, el segundo año que entro, era cucurucho de cucarachas, pero seguramente Dumbledore lo cambiaba cada cierto tiempo durante el año.  
¡Tostadas con mermelada!- dijo el profesor a la gárgola, esta revivió y se hizo a un lado, y la pared de detrás se habría en dos y después aparecieron unas escaleras de caracol. Como Dumbledore era bastante goloso sus contraseñas normalmente eran sobre la comida. Mientras caminaban Harry iba mirando hacia todos los lados, el sitio no estaba muy cambiado pensó, de repente vio a Fawkes el cual movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, y Harry se lo devolvió con la mano y una sonrisa.- Bueno- el profesor se sentó detrás de una mesa.- sentaos. Accio silla.- Una silla que había en un rincón de la sala fue hacia Dumbledore y de repente dijo- Quedatum dondestatum- la silla se quedo donde estaba en ese momento, al lado de Kate. Ella se sentó entre los dos chicos, Cole a la derecha y Harry a la izquierda.- Bueno, esto no es fácil pero supongo que quieres saber quienes son tus verdaderos padres.  
La verdad me da igual, para mi mis padres son con los que convivo, no los que tienen mi sangre.- contesto la chica.  
Bueno, pues… tu madre se llamaba Erica Thompson era de la casa…- Dumbledore fue detenido por Kate.  
Ravenclaw, y mi padre de Slytherine, me lo dijo el sombrero. Esto… perdone profesor, no quería interrumpirle.  
Tranquila,- Dumbledore le sonrió y después bufo hondo- bueno y tu padre era… era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, de Slytherine.- Harry ahogo un grito y se puso blanco.  
¡¡No puede ser!!- grito Harry. ¡¡No podía ser!!¿Como iba a ser Kate su hija?  
¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Cole.  
To… Tom… Sorvolo Ryddle era- Harry se ahogaba, no podía decírselo…- no puedo decírtelo.- Kate le miraba con cara de extrañada.  
Si que puedes Harry, es mejor que se lo digas tu. Escríbelo si quieres.-le dijo Dumbledore entregándole papel y lápiz.  
¿Qué pasa Harry? Me estas asustando ¿Conocías a mi padre? No puede ser el murió cuando éramos muy pequeños…- Kate le miraba fijamente, era cierto parecía asustada y extrañada a la vez, una mezcla.   
Harry movió negativamente la cabeza y le dijo: Si… si cambias las letras de lugar queda, s… soy Lord Voldemort.  
Cole también ahogo un grito y Kate de repente agacho la cabeza, tenía los ojos muy abiertos:- No, no puede ser verdad- dijo en un susurro- es imposible- de repente levanto la cabeza llorando y gritándole ah Dumbledore- ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!!-  
Lo siento Catherine, es cierto.- le dijo Dumbledore. Kate se levanto de golpe tirando la silla al suelo y se marcho corriendo. El ruido de la silla hizo que Fawkes se asustase. Los chicos iban a seguirla, pero, Dumbledore les paro diciéndoles:- No dejadla sola.  
¿Cómo pudo alguien tener una hija con el?- le pregunto Harry.  
El le dio una pócima del amor, desde que la conoció cuando empezó a estudiar le gusto Erika, el la dejo embarazada, cuando ella un día sin querer bebió el antídoto de la pócima, zumo de oréganos y piña, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero era tarde, ya había tenido la cría, quería matarla pero no pudo, por eso se fue a ver a uno amigos, los Lee y les contó todo y les pidió que la cuidaran, poco después ella les llamo y les dijo que no quería vivir más y se clavo un puñal, Voldemort no consiguió encontrar al bebe, Kate, y bueno, después paso lo de Harry y esa es la historia…  
Mientras iban al cuadro de la señora gorda Cole dijo para Harry y para el mismo: La conozco desde que teníamos seis años, nunca la había visto llorar.  
Manzana roída- dijo Harry cuando hubieron llegado- pobrecilla.  
  
7.- Agua dulce.   
  
Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que se enteraron Ron y Hermione no sabían nada, pero ya suponían que algo le pasaba a Kate, no hablaba aparte de para pedir perdón, agradecer algo o contestar en clase, y a la hora de comer comía muy poco y se iba a la habitación. Un día que caminaban todos hacia la clase de pociones Harry paso por delante de la estatua de Boris el desconcentrado, entonces tuvo una idea para animar a Kate, podían preguntarle a Hermione la contraseña y una noche iban con la capa invisible, pero… había unas cuantas pegas, primera: Hermione nunca les diría la contraseña, y menos les dejaría ir, segunda, no tenían bañadores, tercera, no cabían todos en la capa, si en primero tres de primero casi no cabían, cinco ya más creciditos era aun menos probable.   
Buenos días alumnos,- les saludo Snape, Percy estaba detrás. "¿Se había ido del ministerio para trabajar con Snape? Ese tío esta loco"pensaban Ron, los gemelos y Ginny. Hacían pociones con Slytherin "¿Cómo no?" se lamentaban los Griffindor.- Bueno ¿Han echo todos los deberes que mande? Los que los haigan echo que levanten la mano, Percy pasara a buscarlos.  
Nevill, levanto la mano temblando, Hermione la tenia bien arriba, Ron no estaba muy seguro de tenerlo todo bien aunque Hermione le hubiese ayudado, Harry levantaba la mano pero aun pensaba en lo del baño, Cole no dejaba de mirar a Kate y esta levantaba la mano sin muchas ganas, Deán no los había echo y Seamos tampoco, tres chicos y una chica de Slytherin tampoco los tenían hechos, dos de los chicos eran Crabbe y Goyle, el otro era un chico de pelo oscuro, la chica era de cara pálida y con una peca muy grande al lado de la nariz.  
Haber ¿Por qué no hicieron los deberes?- pregunto Snape.  
Las voces agudas de Crabbe y Goyle dijeron: ¡Se las comió una lechuza!- "¡Vaya estupidez!" Pensaron los de Griffindor.  
Muy bien…- dijo Snape- por no haberme mentido le doy cinco puntos a cada uno para Slytherin.  
Después la chica contesto- Me los eh dejado en el Gran Comedor cuando los repasaba.  
Cinco puntos por no haber mentido.  
Después el chico de pelo oscuro: No me acorde.  
Cinco puntos por decírmelo y uno menos por no tener una buena excusa. ¿Y ustedes?- les pregunto Snape a Deán y Semeaus.  
Me gastaron la broma de la tinta invisible…- dijo Semeaus cabizbajo y con un hilillo de voz.   
¿Se cree que soy tonto o que? 5 puntos menos para Griffindor ¿Y usted?  
Lo… lo mismo, hice los deberes con el- dijo Deán igual que Semeaus.  
¡¡5 puntos menos para Griffindor!!  
Durante los siguientes 50 minutos le quito treinta puntos a Griffindor y se los dio a Slytherin.   
¿Señorita Lee que dice?- pregunto Snape al ver a Kate murmurar algo.  
Eh… ¿Qué?- parecía que bajase de las nubes.- No… esque quería aprender a hacer esta poción…  
Haber, haber… o la poción antitristeza- dijo con una sonrisa malévola Snape, después añadió- ¿Se le rompió una uña? ¿Para que la quiere?  
Es… esque yo- balbuceo ella, entonces le callo una lagrima por la mejilla y toda la clase (Menos Harry y Cole) se quedaron impresionados ¿Por que lloraba? Entonces se levanto y se fue de la clase.  
Kate…- susurraron Harry y Cole.  
Kate continuo corriendo todo lo que pudo asta que choco con alguien.-Profesora… yo… lo siento…  
Tranquila- le contesto McGonagall- pero le tengo que quitar cinco puntos a Griffindor ¿Lo entiendes verdad? No me enfadare por que se por que estas corriendo y llorando, por lo de tus padres, Dumbledore, y yo somos los únicos profesores que lo sabemos, por lo menos eso creo. Bueno me voy, vuelve a tu clase, bueno, mejor vete a mi clase que nos toca ahora, esta casi ah acabado. Yo ahora iré, adiós.  
  
¡Hermione!-  
¿Qué quieres Harry?- le pregunto Hermione.  
¿Cuala es la contraseña de los baños de los Prefectos?- le dijo su amigo muy serio.  
¿Qué?- le pregunto la chica muy sorprendida.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
Quiero que vayamos todos esta noche al baño de los Prefectos.  
¿Qué?  
¡Señor Potter, Señorita Granger! Diez puntos menos para Griffindor y hagan el favor de callarse.- grito la profesora McGonagall enfadada.  
Cuando salieron de la clase, antes de ir al Gran comedor continuaron la conversación.  
Dímela por favor, quiero que vayamos todos esta noche.- si conseguía la contraseña ya sabia como solucionar lo demás, podían coger un botón y convertirlo en un bañador, estaba en el libro, seguro que Hermione se lo sabia, y si no los chicos con pantalones cortos y las chicas con una camiseta o con un top y pantalones cortos. Y para la capa podían ir en turnos, uno de ellos, (Seguramente el) llevaba la capa, y los dejaba allí e iba a por otro y todo el rato así, seria cansado pero valía la pena.- Hermione, anda.  
No, lo siento Harry, no se para que tendríamos que ir, y tampoco os dejaría.  
¿Te has dado cuenta de que Kate esta muy triste últimamente?- la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente.- Pues quería pasar una noche divertida para que se animarla.  
¿Pero y si nos pillan?  
Hermione venga va, llevamos haciendo cosas por el estilo desde los once años, ahora que somos más mayores aremos cosas peores.  
Yo… bueno todo sea por Kate… la contraseña es… agua dulce.- la chica bufo- Bueno vamos al Gran comedor que nos están esperando.  
¡Hermione eres la mejor!  
Gracias- dijo sonrojada la chica.  
Ohhh… pero si son la sangre sucia y el huérfano… ¿Qué hacéis aquí solitos?- era la horrible voz de Draco mientras Crabbe   
y Goyle le reían la gracia o la estupidez.  
Anda Malfoy come polvo.- le dijo Harry coguiendo a Hermione del brazo y dejando a Draco atrás. Cuando estaban más lejos Harry siguió hablando.- Maldito invecil, no lo soporto… Grrr…  
Tranquilo Harry. "A palabras necias, oídos sordos."  
Cuando estaban todos en la sala común, y ya sabían lo del baño y tenían los bañadores, la capa y el mapa del mereodador, esperaron asta las 11:30 que es cuando la sala quedo vacía y fueron de uno en uno, junto con Harry. Cuando estuvieron todos allí se quitaron la ropa (Llevaban los bañadores debajo, eran todos de color negro, como los botones.) Ron y Hermione jugaban a tirarse agua, mientras Harry abría los grifos y Cole saltaba a la piscina, Kate se había quedado en un borde, estaba metida en el agua pero tenía los brazos cruzados en el borde de la piscina y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo derecho.   
Kate venga va, ven.- le dijo Harry acercándose ah ella.  
Ella muy vaguito le dijo.- Gracias Harry, lo has hecho para animarme ¿ verdad?- de repente se puso a llorar sin moverse, pensando que Harry no la veía puesto que estaba de espaldas a el, pero, si que se había dado cuenta.  
Kate… una vez una amiga dijo: "Para mi mis padres son con los que convivo, no los que tienen mi sangre." Creo que deberías hacerle caso, ella tenía razón. Esa chica es muy simpática y nos cae muy bien a todos. Ella no se parece en nada a su padre, y a su madre, no lo se.  
Harry…El mato a muchas personas, entre ellos tus padres, y casi tu… ¿No estas resentido?  
Claro, con el.- de repente Kate se giró y llorando abrazo a Harry. Los otros se giraron para ver que pasaba.  
¡¡LO SIENTO!!¡¡TU TIENES MÁS DERECHO A LLORAR Y NO LO HACES!!- grito Kate dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso a Harry y Cole, pero después Harry le paso las manos por la espalda para abrazarla y ella muy bajito y sin dejar de llorar continuo hablando.- Lo siento… por favor, contadles lo que nos dijo Dumbledore.  
Entre Harry y Cole les explicaron todo, y después les contaron lo que no había oído Kate. De repente la estatua dejo entrar a alguien¡¡Dumbledore!!  
Buenas a todos ¿Os lo pasáis bien?- dijo el profesor.  
No… nosotros solo…- intentaron explicarse.  
Diez puntos menos por estar aquí…- les dijo Dumbledore, y después sonriéndole a Kate continuo- y diez más por consolar a una amiga. Venga, secaos, os acompaño a vuestra Casa. Ya habéis conseguido lo que queríais por que Catherine ¿Estas mejor verdad?  
Si…  
  
8.-Los Unicornios su doncella y el secreto revelado de Cole.  
  
Ya habían pasado 15 días desde lo del baño de los Prefectos, Kate era la de siempre, incluso tenia un club de fans, todos chicos y alguna que otra chica, y Cole también, pero el suyo estaba todo formado por chicas.  
¿Ahora que nos toca?- preguntaba Cole.  
Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas.- le respondió Hermione.  
Pues nosotros nos vamos, tenemos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras¡¡Nos encanta!!- dijo Fred haciendo que Hermione se pusiera como un tomate.  
Pues nosotros tenemos Transformación con McGonagall.- dijo Ginny que iba con su novio, eran inseparables.  
Hola chicos.- les saludo Hagrid.-llegáis pronto. Sois los primeros. Bueno, mejor, así me ayudáis.- Hagrid se dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido y dio tres palmadas, de repente aparecieron diez preciosos Unicornios.  
¿Hagrid, son… son Unicornios?- le pregunto Harry muy asombrado.  
Si, han accedido a estar en esta clase gracias a que aprecian mucho a Dumbledore. Pero solo estarán en esta clase.  
¿Cómo lo sabes? No hablan ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Ron.  
Dumbledore les dio una pócima, podían hablar durante una hora, el problema esque no se acostumbraban, no les gusta hablar como, ni con las personas.  
Son preciosos, creo que esta será una de las mejores clases que as dado.- le dijo Hermione. Entonces Kate se acerco a uno, era blanco como la nieve, tenia los ojos de azul muy clarito, preciosos, y el cabello de la loma y la cola le flotaban con el aire, el cuerno le brillaba, era blanco en el nacimiento, negro en el centro, y de un rojo encendido en la punta.  
¡¡Kate no lo toques!!¡¡Se asustara y te puede hacer daño!!- le grito Hagrid, pero la chica no le escucho.  
Hola bonito. ¿Puedo acariciarte?- le pregunto Kate en una lengua que los otros no entendieron. Pero Ron, Hermione y Hagrid sabían que lengua era. El Unicornio agacho un poco la cabeza y se dejo acariciar.  
¿¡Kate!?- le grito Hagrid.- ¿¡Sabes hablar Oirnor, la lengua de los Unicornios!?  
¿Oirnor?- pregunto extrañada.- ¿La lengua de los Unicornios? ¿Eso es bueno?  
¡¡Pues claro!!- le grito Ron entusiasmado.  
¡¡Se lo tenemos que contar a Dumbledore!!- grito Hermione, pero entonces llegaron los demás.   
Bue… buenos días a todos, por favor, sentaos en el suelo. Hoy estudiaremos los Unicornios. Estupendos animales por cierto.- dijo Hagrid aun sorprendido.- Bueno empecemos, primero leeremos un poco lo que pone en el libro, empieza tú Michael.- Un chico de Hufflepuff (Daban la clase con ellos.) se levanto, era rubio, de estatura mediana y un poco regordete, tenia granos por toda la cara.- La página 89.  
Los Unicornios,- comenzó Michael- según Ctesias, son provenientes de la India. Son más o menos de la estatura de un caballo, y muy parecidos a ellos, pero, los Unicornios tienen un cuerno en la frente, que una vez separado del Unicornio, si se convierte en una copa protege a quien bebe de ella de los venenos, las convulsiones y la epilepsia. Pero esta copa no es fácil de conseguir debido a la fortaleza, la velocidad y el temperamento del Unicornio.  
El Unicornio simboliza la fortaleza, el poder y la pureza. El cuerno de Unicornio se puede utilizar para sanar…  
Ya basta, muchas gracias Michael.- el chico volvió a sentarse. Y Hagrid continuo hablando- Los Unicornios no se dejan acariciar normalmente y tampoco se acercan a las personas, estos diez Unicornios han accedido, pero solo los podremos observar, durante veinte minutos. Quiero que los dibujéis y hagáis una descripción de 3 líneas sobre ellos. No cal que el dibujo sea perfecto, seguramente no os dará tiempo.- Se volvió a Kate y le hablo- Podrías acercarte un momento Kate.- la chica se levanto.  
¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.  
Te quería pedir que vinieses esta tarde, si quieren venir ellos que vengan, te quiero explicar lo de la lengua de los Unicornios. Bueno continúa. Siéntate.- la chica volvió a sentarse.  
Cuando pasaron veinte minutos los Unicornios se marcharon.  
¿Habéis acabado?- pregunto Hagrid, todos los alumnos estaban muy contentos, era la primera vez que Hagrid traía un animal que no fuera muy peligroso, nadie fue dañado al fin y al cabo.- Anne, recoge los trabajos por favor.- Anne era otra chica de Hufflepuff , de pelo oscuro con mechas amarillas, y alta.- Gracias Anne. Siéntate,- La chica así lo hizo.- haber, ahora leeré los trabajos de todos y enseñare el dibujo, todos diréis si os a gustado, y, según lo que votéis le pondré buena nota o no. Sed justos. Lo hago así para que no os enfadéis con las notas, era una especie de examen.  
Haber…- Hagrid fue leyendo y enseñando los trabajos, entonces le toco a Hermione.- Granger, Hermione a puesto:  
Los unicornios suelen vivir en manadas, son de un blanco puro y se dice que si ahí una doncella a pollada en un árbol y esa doncella es buena persona el Unicornio se apoyara en su regazo. Su cuerno es muy valioso para las enfermedades y los venenos, por eso mucha gente ha intentado cazarlos durante muchos años, y aun se hace.  
Muy bien Hermione. ¿Que os parece?- toda la clase estuvo deacuerdo de que estaba muy bien, en cambio el dibujo, se podría decir que el dibujo no era el fuerte de Hermione, su Unicornio más bien parecía un Asno. Después le toco a Ron.- Weasley, Ronald.  
Los Unicornios son blancos, bonitos y tienen un cuerno, yo pienso que eran caballos y que su pareja se lió con otro, por eso les crecen los cuernos. – Esta redacción hizo que más de uno se riese.  
No sabia que poner, además es mi opinión.- le dijo Ron a Hagrid.  
No cal que votéis…- enseño el dibujo, el suyo estaba un poco mejor que el de Hermione, se parecía a un caballo al que le estaba creciendo un cuerno, y detrás de el, a lo lejos, se podía observar a una Yegua con otro caballo.- Bueno el dibujo esta mejor que lo que as escrito.- poco después le toco a Harry.- Potter, Harry.  
La sangre de un Unicornio es plateada, si alguien la bebe puede obtener más vida, pero media de esa vida será maldita. Se dice que el cuerno del Unicornio puede purificar cosas pero a la vez puede defenderse con el a modo de espada. El Unicornio simboliza la fortaleza, el poder y la pureza.  
Esta muy bien Harry. ¿Qué creéis?- Todos aceptaron que estaba muy bien. El dibujo también estaba bastante bien, a Harry le gustaba dibujar desde pequeño, aunque no tenia cosas para hacerlo.- Muy bien Harry.-poco después le toco a Cole.-  
Bloom, Cole.  
Los unicornios son animales muy bellos, son parecidos a los caballos, solo que los Unicornios tienen un cuerno en la frente. Suelen ser blancos. No les gusta estar cerca de las personas, su cuerno puede ser medicinal, por eso las personas intentan matarlo continuamente, pero como es muy difícil no suelen conseguirlo.  
Esta bien…- Cole aprobó, y el dibujo estaba bastante bien, una doncella (Muy parecida a Kate) estaba acariciando y dando de comer a un Unicornio.- Lee, Catherine.  
Los unicornios son criaturas terrestres que se alimenta de frutos y beben agua en movimiento. El primero de los Unicornios se llamó Asallam, cuando el fuego de la Creación aun no se había extinguido, hundió su cuerno en una roca, de ella un enorme Caudal de agua surgió y apago el fuego y la tierra floreció.  
Muy bien Kate. Lo que as escrito no sale en el libro pero es bien cierto. Sobra decir que apruebas este examen, haber el dibujo…- el de Kate era el mejor dibujo, tres unicornios, el macho, la hembra y la cría, la hembra estaba sentada al lado de la cría la cual dormía y el macho estaba sobre su patas traseras delante de una cascada.- Kate este dibujo es asombroso…  
Gracias…- dijo Kate sonrojándose.  
Por la tarde fueron todos a ver a Hagrid.- Hola chicos.- les saludo él.- estaba cocinando unas galletas ¿Queréis?  
No gracias.- respondieron todos, incluidos Cole y Kate, no era la primera vez que iban.- Kate como esque sabes lo del primer Unicornio y los dibujas tan bien.  
Una vez cuando era pequeña- empezó a relatar la muchacha mirando al techo para recordarlo mejor mientras Fang le lamía la mano a Ron.- mis padres me llevaron a ver una exposición de cuadros a un museo, ese día todos los cuadros irían dirigidos a los animales míticos. Cuando estaba caminando vi un cuadro parecido al de mi dibujo. Me recordó mucho a un sueño que había tenido variadas veces, desde entonces me fascinan estos animales.  
¡¿Un sueño sobre los Unicornios?!- grito Ron.- Esta claro. Tu eres "La doncella de los Unicornios."  
¿Qué?- preguntaron Harry, Cole y Kate a la vez.  
Leí en un relato que- empezó Hermione.- decía: "La doncella de los Unicornios volverá a nacer, tan pura y hermosa volverá a ser, con los Unicornios hablara y su signo tendrá, como ellos será bella y temple, valiente e inteligente."  
Eso es todo no recuerdo más.   
Solo la doncella- continuo Hagrid.- puede soñar con ellos.- Para sorpresa de todos Kate empezó a reír.  
¿De verdad pensáis que yo puedo ser esa doncella?  
Si.- contesto Hagrid.- Además esta la prueba de que hablas Oirnor la lengua de los Unicornios. Bueno mañana continuamos que se esta haciendo tarde. Iros, yo le diré a Dumbledore lo de Kate. Adiós.  
¡Adiós Hagrid!- se despidieron.  
Cuando estuvieron en la sala común Cole le pidió a Kate que le esperase un momento.- Kate, te voy a contar por que estoy aquí. Te lo quería decir hace tiempo, pero…yo… me vine por que no quería estar lejos de ti, porque… porque…¡¡Me gustas!!  
Y tu a mi, eres mi mejor amigo.  
No de esa forma.- entonces Cole agarro a Kate del brazo, la estiro hacia el, la abrazo y seguidamente la beso habidamente en los labios.  
  
  
9.-La admiradora secreta.   
  
¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por el lago?- le pregunto Harry a Kate, se la había encontrado en los pasillos. Estaban paseando muy callados cuando de repente Harry le pregunto- ¿Qué os pasa a Cole y a ti? ¿Por que no os habláis?  
No quiero hablar sobre eso, y menos con un chico.- le contesto Kate cabizbaja. De repente llego una lechuza marrón y blanca a la que no conocían. Harry le quito la carta y la lechuza se fue volando, la carta no tenia remitente, era un sobre amarillento. Harry rasgo el sobre y empezó a leer:  
  
Querido Harry Potter:  
  
Hola, Harry, tu a mi me conoces, piensas que voy detrás de uno de tus peores enemigos, pero no es así, yo te amo a ti, yo soy tu fan numero uno, quiero ser tu admiradora secreta, ojala me atreviese a decirte quien soy, pero no me atrevo.  
Te quiere:  
Tu admiradora secreta.  
  
Anda Harry, ya as encontrado novia.  
¡No digas bobadas!- le dijo Harry sonrojado a Kate.  
Fiu, fiu,- le silbo Kate haciéndole caso omiso a Harry.- ¿Quién será?¡¡Tengo que descubrirlo!!¡¡Con lo que me gustan a mí estas cosas!!  
¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de no decir más tonterías!?- Harry cada vez estaba más rojo.  
No quiero, pero si tu me lo pides lo are. Je, je. Estas echo un lijon…  
¡¡Cállate!!- Harry ya había llegado a la etapa de parecerse al pelo de su mejor amigo.  
¿No quieres saber quien te lo ha enviado?  
¡Claro que si!  
Bueno pues si se lo decimos a los demás nos ayudaran a buscar más rápido.- Cuando Kate ya se marchaba a buscar a los demás Harry la agarro del brazo.  
¡Ni se te ocurra contárselo a los demás o me torturaran al igual que tu!  
¡No seas muermo! Si me contaste que el año pasado muchas chicas que eran admiradoras tuyas no dejaban empaz a Hermione por ese articulo de Reeta como se llame, la escarabaja esa. Una más no ara daño a nadie.  
Sabes que hacemos, si no se lo cuentas a los demás te dejare investigar conmigo quien es.- Harry le extendió la mano derecha a Kate.- ¿Qué me dices?  
Vale.- Kate le agarro la mano le estiro hacia ella y cuando estaba cerca le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza, hacia la nuca y acercando la cara le susurro.- No se lo contare a nadie, será un secreto de tu admiradora, la lechuza tuyo y mío.- Se separo de Harry el cual estaba paralizado y tenia la cara más roja que un tomate. Tenia tanta calor que sudaba y todo.- Bueno, vamonos. Los otros deben estar en la sala común. No, mejor aun, vayamos a la biblioteca, y empecemos a examinar la carta.  
A Harry ya empezaba a bajársele el color, pero, cuando miraba a Kate no se le quitaba de la cabeza su mano suave en su nuca y después recordaba lo del baño y que ella solo llevaba una toalla y se volvía a poner colorado.- Bueno ya hemos llegado ¿Dónde nos sentamos?- Kate miraba hacia todos los lados.   
No ahí ninguna que este libre…  
Pues vamos al gran comedor. Seguro que no ahí casi nadie.  
Fueron hacia el gran comedor y tal y como había dicho Kate no había casi nadie.  
¿Vamos a la mesa de Griffindor Harry?   
Si.  
Estuvieron un rato probando hechizos, encantamientos, pero nada, fueron a la biblioteca para buscar en libros se apuntaban con un hechizo lo que decía para llevárselo al Gran comedor (Los libros no se pueden sacar de la biblioteca sin permiso), pero nada, no salía nada. Ya era de noche. Se tuvieron que marchar hacia Griffindor.  
¿Dónde estabais?- les pregunto Ron cuando los vio llegar.- Os estuvimos buscando, pensábamos que os había pasado algo.  
Ronnie tranquilízate, estábamos en el Gran comedor, hablando un poco sobre, bueno sobre cosas.- Le contesto Kate.  
No me llames Ronnie, no sabes como lo odio. Los otros ya se han ido a dormir, mañana nos tenemos que despertar pronto. Bueno Harry vámonos, adiós Kate.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry y Kate se levantaron los primeros, casi no habían dormido por culpa de la carta. Esperaron a que los otros se vistiesen y fueron todos al gran comedor, como Harry estaba todo el rato junto con Kate hablando de la carta Cole se ponía celoso, y además Kate siempre le desviaba la mirada, por eso no aguanto más y le dijo: Kate, después quiero hablar con tigo.   
Yo… esque…- balbuceo Kate poniéndose roja, de repente se levanto y le dijo: ¡Hablemos ahora, ven conmigo!  
Se lo llevo a un lugar apartado y le pregunto: ¿Qué quieres?  
Soy idiota.  
¿Qué? Eso no es cierto ¿Por qué dices tales tonterías?  
Si no hubiese echo aquello no te hubieses enfadado conmigo.  
Entonces al oír esto Kate se le acerco y le puso la mano sobre la mejilla y se la froto y sonriendo le dijo: Cole, no estoy enfadada es solo que, no se, me da vergüenza hablarte después de aquello.- Se le acerco un poco y para sorpresa de el le beso en los labios.- Ahora estamos en paz, bueno, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. ¿Tu no?  
Cole movió afirmativamente la cabeza, aun estaba confuso, se fueron con los demás comer, mientras Harry y Kate volvían a hablar, pero esta vez Cole no estaba tan celoso por que cuando Kate le veía le sonreía.  
Bueno ahora tenemos defensa ¿No?- pregunto Ron.  
Si.- le contesto Hermione.  
Pues nosotros tenemos Herbolojia.- contestaron los gemelos.  
Yo tengo… adivinación. Adiós.- dijo Ginny mirando la lista de las clases.  
Buenos días a todos.- dijo Fleur cuando los vio entrar.- Hoy "estugiagemos" a las momias. "Hegmione" empieza a leer "pog"  
"fagor" "pog" la página "veinticuago".  
Hermione se levanto y comenzó a leer: Se cree que las momias vienen solo de Egipto, pero no es así, también existen en América Latina en especial en la zona Andina: Los Andes Peruanos, la región de Atacama en chile, Angualasto y Calingasta en el Noroeste de Argentina. La palabra Momia deriva del árabe "betún", que en forma original persa significa "cera o Betún" La momificación preserva eternamente los cuerpos de los difuntos, los rituales de momificación implicaban, en ocasiones, la extracción de vísceras, sustituidas por ofrendas en forma de objetos de oro o piedras precosas, tal como lo narran los cronistas en el siglo XVI. (Dieciséis) El cadáver se colocaba en algunos casos en posición fetal, con las rodillas flexionadas. El uso del humo producido por la quema de hierbas para deshidratar el cuerpo era empapelado por algunas culturas. El ato de envolverlo en capas de tela facilitaba su conservación; después, con toda probabilidad, era rodeado por un universo simbólico y mágico. La vida después de la muerte se perturba, además de en los rituales, en los objetos colocados junto a los muertos, a la manera de ajuares funerarios."   
Muy bien "Hegmione" siéntate,- cuando la chica se sentó Fleur continuo hablando.- bueno esto es solo para que sepáis cosas sobre las momias, pero, supongo que todos "sabgéis" que jamás se tiene que "abgig" un "sarcófago", "pogque" si lo hacéis el sello se "gompegá" y la maldición "caegá" "sobge" "vosotros". Si "quegéis" saber cuando no debéis "abgig" un "sagcófago" "pgimego" tenéis que "fijagos" en si tiene algo "escrito" "pagecido" a: "A toda pegsona que entge con intenciones impugas en esta tumba le agagagé pog el cuello como un pájago y segá juzgado por el Gan Dios."  
Ahí una que dice así: "¡Que el cocodgilo en el agua y la segpiente en la tiega estén contga aquellos que hagan cualquieg mal contga esta tumba, pogque yo no he hecho nada contga él y ellos segán juzgados por Dios!" Este texto fue sellado en las tumbas de los "constguctores" de las "pigámides" de Gizéh. Es una maldición de los "muegtos", una amenaza al "pgofanador", a quien se "adgierte" que "sufgigá" un agónico óbito entre las mandíbulas de un "cocodgilo" "sagado".   
Bueno y "ahoga" os "dige" el hechizo "repeler" la maldición y como se hace la poción "paga" que la momia vuelva a "descansag" en paz. "Empezagemos" "pog" el hechizo, "pimego" coges la "bagita" y la agitas haciendo un dibujo en "fogma" de una ese(S) empezando "pog" abajo y dices: "Gepeletos" maldición. "Habeg" venir de uno en uno y yo os echare una maldición.- Fueron de uno en uno, casi ninguno lo izo bien pero, como era de esperar, Hermione lo hizo a la primera. A Harry le costo tres oportunidades poder hacerlo bien, Ron, bueno él tuvo unas diez oportunidades, siempre hacia una ese con tres curvas y entonces la maldición le alcanzaba mientras su barita se ponía a bailar. Por suerte la maldición era muy floja y no le hizo más daño que unas caídas de culo al suelo. Cole y Kate lo hicieron a la segunda. Sonó el timbre y todos se marcharon.- El "pgóximo" día "agemos" la "poción"- decía Fleur mientras se marchaban.   
Ay… me duele el trasero…- se quejaba Ron- ¿Qué toca ahora?  
Pociones.- le contesto Harry poniendo una mala cara.  
Que mierda.- dijo Ron disgustado. Cuando hubieron llegado se sentaron en la última mesa como siempre.  
Bueno días alumnos.- dijo Snape cuando llego seguido por Percy. Ahora lo que los Weasley pensaban era. "¿No le habrá echado Snape la maldición imperdonable imperius?"  
El resto del día no paso nada interesante, Kate y Harry intentaban descubrir algo de la carta pero nada, cuando ya hubo pasado una semana recibió otra carta:  
  
Querido Harry Potter:  
  
Te espero el jueves, después de las clases, al lado del sauce boxeador.  
Te quiere:  
Tu admiradora secreta.  
  
¡Bien al fin sabremos quien es!- gritaba Kate entusiasmada.  
Oye, oye tranquilízate.- le decía Harry.   
  
Llego el jueves y Harry fue al sauce, de lejos Kate lo observaba con unos prismáticos.  
¿Ahí alguien?- pregunto Harry que notaba como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más.  
Si.- de detrás de un árbol un poco alejado de el sauce apareció ¡¡Pansy Parkinson!!  
¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunto Harry.  
Te envié una carta diciéndote que vendría.  
E… ¿¡ERAS TU!?¡Pero si estas saliendo con Malfoy! ¿Esto es una broma verdad?- Pansy movió negativamente la cabeza.  
Ya te dije que pensabas que iba detrás de uno de tus enemigos, ya hace mucho tiempo que me gustas.- Pansy se acerco a Harry para darle un beso pero de repente apareció Kate.- ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?¡Empiezas a caerme fatal, desde que te conozco que no dejas empaz a Harry! ¡Márchate!  
No seas idiota, no me voy a ir, Harry es mi amigo, no pienso dejarle solo con un Buldog como tu, aunque me arrepiento de decirles esas cosas a los pobres animales. ¡No soy idiota! ¡Desde lo lejos eh visto que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle están ahí detrás! ¿Que pasa? ¿Querías sonsacarle algo a Harry?- Kate había cogido del brazo a Harry, de repente salieron Draco, Crabbe y Goyle de detrás de un árbol cada uno.   
Hola Kate.- Le dijo sonriente Malfoy.  
Malfoy vete a freír espárragos.- Harry se marcho seguido de Kate enfadado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.   
  
  
10. -Ravenclaw contra Griffindor.  
  
¡Ya llevamos más de un mes en la escuela y no hemos hecho ninguna elección para un capitán y un guardián!- Se quejaba George, Wood ya había acabado la escuela, por eso tenían dos vacantes.- Dentro de una semana y media es el partido contra Ravenclaw. Decidido que mañana los buscamos. Si no, no jugaremos, bueno el capitán se puede elegir ahora. ¿Quién se ofrece?- Nadie alzo la mano, todos pensaban que era demasiado difícil, de repente alguien agarro el brazo de Harry y se lo alzo contra su voluntad.- Muy bien Harry, si alguien no quiere que él sea el capitán que hable ahora o calle para siempre. ¿Nadie se opone? Pues entonces Harry tú eres el nuevo capitán.- George se giro, para irse a dormir y los otros le siguieron.  
Pe… pero si yo no…- Harry se giro para ver quien le había levantado el brazo.- ¡Kate!  
¡Hello Harry! Mis felicitaciones por lo de capitán, je je.- Kate no podía evitar reírse entre dientes.  
¿Por qué lo as echo?- le pregunto Harry enfadado.  
Vamos Harry, no te enfades, eh pensado que como no te atrevías te vendría bien una ayudita, Hermione y Ron me han contado que eres muy buen jugador, te mereces por lo menos una oportunidad y hacer de capitán aunque sea solo una vez.- Kate ponía cara de cachorro abandonado, eso hizo que Harry se tranquilizase.- Bueno, vayamos a dormir.- Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, eso hizo que a Harry se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca y que se enrojeciesen las mejillas.- Buenas noches capitán.  
Buenas noches.- Harry se marcho a su habitación, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo de ser capitán, de repente se le apareció la cara de Kate y pensó que era una chica muy simpática, después recordó como la había conocido, lo del baño de los Weasley y el de los Prefectos cuando le abrazo, lo de cuando se le acerco tanto aquella vez, y lo del beso en la mejilla. Entonces recordó ligeramente a Cho Chang, pero se dio cuenta de que debía olvidarse de Cho, por que esa era una meta imposible, asta que murió Cedric ella le amaba, y Harry pensaba que aun era así. Por eso decidió interesarse ahora por una chica más cercana, una como Kate, pero no quería precipitarse y confundir la amistad con el amor, era mejor esperar, de repente se dio cuenta de en lo que estaba pensando, antes nunca había pensado en las chica y en tener novias ni nada así, pero desde el año pasado que lo hacia, volvió a pensar en Kate y le vinieron unas cosquillas a la barriga. Entonces en un susurro para si mismo dijo: Bueno, puede que me guste, pero no puede ser, casi no la conozco.- Como quería dejar de pensar en eso se tapo la cara con la almohada hasta quedarse dormido.  
  
Buenos días a todos.- saludo Harry muy nervioso. Se encontraba delante de un montón de gente de edades variadas que deseaban hacer de guardianes.- Bueno lo primero que quiero que sepáis es que os deseo suerte a todos y…- Un flash de una cámara fotográfica deslumbro a Harry.- ¡¡Colin!!- como si no estuviese bastante nervioso le hacían fotografías.  
Un recuerdo de Harry Potter en su primer día de capitán, muy bien hermanito.- Le iba diciendo Colin a su hermano pequeño sin hacer caso a Harry.  
Bueno, pues eso que aunque solo uno de vosotros pueda ser guardián, no os deprimáis. Bueno, poneos en fila india y venid de uno en uno con vuestras escobas.- Cuando pasaron tres horas ya no quedaba nadie, pero, no había nadie que lo hiciera tan bien como Wood, ni se asomaban, Harry y todo el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor empezaba a cansarse. Pero entonces apareció Kate llevando a rastras a Cole y le grito a Harry.  
¡¡Harry Cole quiere intentarlo!!- Cole mientras intentaba escaparse de Kate, pero esta no le soltaba.- Venga, hazlo por mi.  
No… no quiero.- Le decía Cole, Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer que Cole lo intentara, aun eran rivales y se resultaba que era bueno tendría que cogerle.  
Bueno que pruebe. Te dejo la Saeta, pero ten cuidado, imaginate que es, bueno tu ten cuidado.- no quería dejarle su escoba, al fin y al cabo le tenia muchísimo cariño, el quería dejarle una Barredora 1.039 que era una de las que usaban antes para entrenarse, estaban muy viejas, pero pensó que si hacia eso Kate pensaría que era muy tacaño, por eso se la dejo.- Bueno, empieza.  
Angelina le lanzo una quaffle y Cole la desvió con un manotazo, entonces le envió otra y un bludger que esquivó con una pequeña vuelta en el aire y con la parte de atrás de la escoba desvió la quaffle. Estuvieron así un buen rato y entre todos decidieron que Cole era el más apropiado, aunque no quisiese admitirlo Harry pensaba lo mismo.  
Cole as sido aceptado.- le dijo Harry de mala gana.  
¡¡Muy bien!!- le decía Kate a Cole.  
Si, si.- mintió Cole.  
Estuvieron entrenando un rato más mientras Hermione, Ron y Kate charlaban. Y cada día a las seis entrenaban, era muy cansado pero, no habían entrenado durante todo el curso, por eso tenían que entrenar duro.  
Como tenían poco tiempo para estudiar Harry y Cole se tenían que quedar asta tarde estudiando con la ayuda de Hermione, de Ron, (Aunque más que ayudar corregía lo suyo.) y de Kate. Eran casi las doce y aun les quedaban los deberes de Transformación y Herbólogia.  
Chicos, lo siento pero no me aguanto en pie, tengo que irme a dormir.- les decía Hermione que casi se cayo al suelo por haberse dormido durante unos segundos.  
Yo estoy igual que Hermione.- dijo Ron en un bostezo.  
Iros, ya me quedo yo.- les dijo Kate.- Buenas noches.  
Buenas noches.- dijeron Ron y Hermione, Harry y Cole estaban demasiado ocupados para despedirse. Cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron Kate les dijo a los dos chicos:  
Lo siento, tenéis que hacer los deberes asta tan tarde por que yo os obligué a ser capitán y guardián, no tendría que haberme metido.- Kate tenia una cara muy triste y tenia la cabeza cabizbaja.  
Tranquila Kate, no es tu culpa, yo ya era parte del equipo y me solía pasar esto y Cole me a dicho que le gusta mucho ser guardián.- le sonrió Harry.  
Es mentira, lo haces para que no me preocupe, antes tenias más tiempo por que no tenias que pensar las tácticas ni nada, y Cole como no te as acostumbrado antes de hacer los deberes tienes que estirarte un poco para descansar y te cuesta más hacer los deberes por culpa del cansancio.  
Catherine, si te decimos que no pasa nada es que no pasa nada. ¿O.K.?- le dijo Cole, Harry y Kate les sorprendió de que le llamase Catherine.  
Vale, bueno continuemos con los deberes, bueno, vamos a ver…- Kate se sentó entre medio de ellos dos y se pasaron toda la noche haciendo los deberes asta quedarse dormidos.   
  
Ya era el día del partido, Cole estaba muy nervioso pero Harry le tranquilazo:- Tranquí tío, lo aras bien.  
No necesito tus ánimos, yo estoy tranquilo, eres tu el que esta nervioso.  
No lo hacia por ti, lo hacia por que si por culpa de los nervios fallas perderemos nosotros también.- dijo Harry reprimiéndose las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.  
Salieron al campo de Quidditch después de repasar las tácticas y Harry se puso delante del capitán del otro equipo y los dos se desearon suerte. El capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw se llamaba Aaron Pullman y tenia 17 años. El antiguo capitán Roger Davies había acabado la escuela el anterior año.  
Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos.-dijo la profesora Hooch mirando de reojo a Harry y Aaron.  
Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.- todos hicieron lo que les había dicho la profesora Hooch. La profesora dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se alzaron en el aire. Harry buscaba la Snitch dorada mientras escuchaba el partido que explicaba Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista:  
¡Comienza el partido! ¡El buscador Harry Potter ahora también es el nuevo capitán de Griffindor y el nuevo guardián es Cole Bloom!- la mayoría de las chicas (Por no decir todas.) victoreaba el nombre de los dos chicos.- ¡Angelina Johnson cojeé la quaffle que se le a caído a Matt Veliz! ¡Muy bien preciosa, nos vemos esta noche en la sala común!- Jordan le guiño un ojo a Angelina.  
¡JORDAN!- le grito la profesora McGonagall.  
Perdone profesora. ¡George o Fred, no estoy seguro, desvía una bludger enviada por Nickol Crawford hacia Angelina que ha marcado! ¡¡DIEZ CERO A FAVOR DE GRIFFINDOR!!¡¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!  
¡¡JORDAN!!- le riño la profesora que intentaba contener su alegría.  
Lo siento…  
Harry acababa de ver la Snicht al lado de los aros de Ravenclaw, se tiro en picado a cojerla mientras Jordan gritaba "Harry Potter parece que ha visto la Snicht y se lanza a por ella ¡¡Venga Harry!! Perdón profesora, Rosie Breckon le sigue, parece que también la ha divisado, se lanzan los dos asta los aros…" pero de repente la Snicht desapareció y Harry y Rosie se pararon gusto a tiempo para no chocar contra los aros.   
¡¡O MIERDA!!- grito Jordan y después se tapo la boca por que McGonagall le iba a volver a reñir.- Perdone. ¡¡ Aaron Pullman a cojido la quaffle y a marcado haciendo que Griffindor y Ravenclaw queden empatados 10 a 10!!  
Harry volvió a ver la Snicht cerca de las gradas, y la Snicht se puso al lado de Kate, que al darse cuenta se giró, pero, como no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta se quedo quieta. Harry se lanzo y casi la tenia, pero, gusto cuando Kate fue a apartarse Harry choco contra ella con la Snicht en la mano y la chica se callo de espaldas, Harry estaba con la escoba tirada en el suelo, con la mano de la Snicht bien apretada y encima de Kate- ¡¡¡GRIFFINDOR GANA 160 A 10!!!¡¡Y con nuestro capitán encima de una bella chica!!¡¡Que afortunado!!- al ver las caras de McGonagall y Angelina (Que desde el verano era su novia.) se disculpo.  
Perdona Kate.- dijo Harry levantándose con ayuda de Ron y de Hermione, Cole estaba rojo de furia (Y celos) y se marcho mientras los demás del equipo iban a vitorear a Harry.  
No tranquilo ¿Estas bien?  
Si. ¿Y tu?- Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Si.- dijo Kate agarrándola y pasándose la otra mano por la cabeza, se la había golpeado contra el suelo.  
  
11.-El baile de Halloween.  
  
2 semanas antes de Halloween todos estaban en el Gran Comedor para desayunar y cuando estuvieron todos Dumbledore se levanto y empezó a hablar con los brazos abiertos como casi siempre: Creo que va siendo hora de que os contemos por que teníais que traeros los trajes de gala, debido al éxito de la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado volveremos a celebrar otra este año en Halloween,- las mesas estallaron en gritos de alegría- se que estáis contentos pero por favor dejadme acabar.- cuando todos callaron Dumbledore continuo.- Muy bien. Este año todos los cursos están invitados, bueno pues comenzad a comer.- cuando hubo acabado en vez de sentarse se acerco a Kate.- Kate Hagrid me comento lo de los Unicornios, quería contármelo antes pero no pudo, se le olvido, bueno, es verdad, eres tu, solo quería decírtelo por que me dijo que no le creíste. Adiós.- sonrió a Kate y se marcho.  
O sea que era cierto, pues vaya.- dijo Kate.  
Oye Kate ¿Quieres venir con migo?- le preguntaron Harry y Cole a la vez.  
A mi me da igual, pero yo creo que solo puedo ir con uno.  
Puedes ir con los dos.- le dijo Hermione.- Puede que al llegar cada uno os valláis por vuestro lado.  
Pues si vosotros queréis a mi no me importa.  
Bu… bueno, vale.- contestaron, ninguno de los dos estaba conforme pero con tal de ir con ella, pero Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, estaba pidiéndole a una chica que no le gustaba que fuese con el y otro chico a la vez ¿Qué le pasaba?  
Hermione…- empezó a decir Ron inseguro, pero pensó. "Si no me apresuro se me adelantaran".- ¿Hermionequieresvenirconmijoalbaile?- dijo al fin de un tirón.  
¿Qué?  
¡Ya me as entendido!  
Bueno vale tranquilo, si que quiero.  
Harry le dio un codazo a Ron que estaba colorado.- Bueno vamonos a clase.  
  
El resto de días pasó rápido, muchas chicas pidieron a Harry y Cole para ir pero como ya tenían pareja, a Kate le pasaba lo mismo pero con los chicos y Ron y Hermione también tenían bastantes pretendientes. Ginny iría con Colin y los gemelos con unas chicas de Hufflepuff (Hermione al enterarse se puso un poco celosa.)  
Bu… buenos días.- dijo Cole con las mejillas muy rojas.  
¿Cole te pasa algo?- le pregunto Ron.  
No… estoy bien. ¿Pero y tu? Tienes tres cabezas de más.  
¡Oye! ¡No me insultes que yo no te eh echo nada!  
Pero si es lo que ve…- de repente Cole callo al suelo desmallado.  
¡¿COLE?!- grito Kate, y entre todos lo llevaron a la enfermería.  
Tiene mucha fiebre, no podrá ir mañana al baile.- decía la Sra. Pomfrey- Ten, tienes que beberte esto, te pondrás mejor pero no quiero arriesgarme. Y vosotros quedaos cinco minutos y marchaos.- dijo la enfermera con voz estricta.  
Cole ¿Estas bien?  
Tranquila Kate estoy mucho mejor. Pero me gustaría ir al baile, pero como no puedo ¿Me haces un favor?  
¡Claro!  
Pásatelo bien, y tu Harry mejor que no le hagas nada o me las pagaras.  
Tranquí Cole, que es mi amiga.  
Bueno ya basta,- era la Sra. Pomfrey.- iros.  
Adiós.- se despidieron.  
¡Ya me contareis eh!- grito Cole cuando cerraban la puerta y la Sra. Pomfrey corría la cortina de su cama.  
  
Ya era Halloween y todo el mundo,(Incluidos profesores) esperaban con impaciencia la noche, el Gran Comedor estaba mejor que nunca, tenia velas flotando por todos lados las cuales se movían de arriba a bajo cambiando de color del color normal del fuego al verde, al azul, al amarillo y al rojo, también había un pequeño escenario y estaba todo pintado de verde oscuro(El escenario), las paredes eran de color azul como el cielo, había calabazas muy grandes y con distintas caras flotando en el aire por todas partes, también había un trozo de suelo que debía ser la pista de baile de los color verde, roja, azul y amarillo con una gran "H" en medio, las mesas alargadas habían desaparecido y al final del Gran Comedor a mano derecha había unas mesas de formas variadas: cuadradas, triangulares, redondas, y muchas mas formas, 50 de ellas eran rojas con un león en medio muy grande y eran de color rojo, estas estaban en el rincón, más en el medio había otras 50 de color azul con un cuervo en medio, en el centro había otras 50 de color amarillo con una mofeta y al otro lado unas de color verde con una serpiente, todas con sillas que hacían juego y tenían el animal detrás del respaldo, Al lado había una mesa alargada con platos y garras de oro reluciente, pero no había nada en su interior. Como a causa de eso por la mañana no podían bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor tuvieron que comer en el jardín además ese día no tuvieron clases.  
¡Ostras que bien!- dijo Kate después de que todos fueron a visitar a Cole, ahora estaban al lado del lago. Ella se estiro en el suelo de hierba que brillaba por la lluvia del día anterior. (Donde se había estirado ella hizo un hechizo para no mojarse.)  
Yo me voy, tengo que ir con los Prefectos.- dijo Hermione.  
Yo también me voy, tengo que hablar con mis hermanos.- dijo Ron.  
Hasta luego.- dijeron los cuatro.  
Que bien se esta, ven aquí Harry, túmbate.- le dijo Kate haciéndose a un lado.  
Gracias.- le agradeció Harry estirándose a su lado.  
Oye. ¿Alguna vez as besado a alguien?- le pregunto Kate después de un largo silencio, para hablarle tenia la cara girada hacia él.  
¿¡QUE!?- le pregunto Harry colorado y girando la cara dejándola justo rozando su nariz con la de Kate.- ¿Por… por que quieres saberlo?  
No se, quería saber si el gran Harry Potter había besado a alguien, la mayoría de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad ya han dado un beso más de una vez.  
Pue… pues yo solo e recibido en la mejilla, uno de Hermione el año pasado y otro tuyo. ¿Y tú?  
Si. He besado a un chico, pero el fue el primero en besarme. Se me declaro, me beso y después le bese yo, no estoy segura de por que pero le bese.- Mientras Kate le contaba esto Harry apretaba el puño muy fuerte, tenia ganas de pegar a alguien, pero no sabia por que, eso le enfadaba aun más.- ¿Lo probamos?- le dijo Kate como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, eso hizo que Harry sacase humo y se pusiese más rojo que nunca, además había abierto los puños.- Tranquilo, es broma, tienes que darle tu primer beso a la chica que ames, al menos que te inclines por los chicos, entonces tendrás que dárselo a un chico, pero creo que te gusta Cho Chang.- al ver la cara de sorprendido de Harry se lo aclaro.- Se te nota de lejos.  
La…- Harry de repente pensó en Cedric y bajo la voz y puso la cara un poco triste, pero con el mismo color rojizo.- La verdad es que a dejado de gustarme, es una meta imposible, ahora…- Harry se lo pensó antes de continuar.- bueno, no estoy seguro, pero creo que ahora me gusta otra persona.  
A si ¿Quién es?  
Es… es que no puedo decírtelo…  
Venga Harry, dímelo, por favor…  
A… a mi… me gus… me gus…- de repente se levanto, estaba muy rojo y temblando.- No puedo, puede que algún día lo sepas, pero no ahora, no me atrevo.- Kate también se levanto y le abrazo por detrás sobresaltando a Harry.  
Estas muy nervioso, tranquilo que no muerdo. -le dijo a la oreja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
¿Por… por que me das un beso?  
No se, eres mi amigo y te lo eh dado para, digamos que para que sepas que siempre contaras con una amiga.- cuando Kate hubo dicho eso y soltó Harry pensó para sus adentros "¿Solo amigos?"  
¿¡Pero se puede saber en que pienso!?  
¿Ha… Harry que te pasa?  
Na… nada… bueno me voy a Griffindor.  
¡ESPERAME!  
Para comer tuvieron que volver a fuera, cuando acabaron se fueron todos a sus habitaciones, aunque el baile era a las ocho querían prepararse. En el cuarto de la chicas de quinto, charlaban Hermione, Kate y Ginny la cual habían invitado.- Yo me voy a volver a alisar el pelo y me are mechas azules y todo recogido en un moño, la túnica será la del año pasado que aun me vale ¿Y vosotras?- le pregunto Hermione a las otras dos chicas.  
Pues yo me lo rizare un poco por abajo y me lo dejare suelto, mi túnica será una que me regalo mi papa de color rosa brillante con unas pulseras rosas. ¿Y tu Kate?- le pregunto Ginny mirando a Kate.  
Y yo que se, me pondré la túnica y ya esta. No quiero complicarme más la vida.  
Es broma ¿No?- le pregunto Hermione.- Tienes que lucirte bien guapa, pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de que un chico como Harry te pida para ir a un baile.  
¿Por qué pocas veces?- pregunto extrañada Kate.  
Pues esta claro, por que es muy vergonzoso.- le dijo Ginny.  
Bueno vale, pero para que me voy a hacer nada, se supone que tengo que ir como este más cómoda.  
Haber Ginny ¿Qué le hacemos en el pelo? ¿Se lo recogemos o se lo dejamos suelto?- Hermione estaban hablando de Kate como si ella no estuviese.  
¡Chicas!- Kate se iba a marchar pero Hermione y Ginny la agarraron antes de que se fuese.  
Tu no te mueves de aquí, ahora estas en nuestras manos.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa malévola.  
Pe… pero yo…  
  
Mientras Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville también charlaban sobre el baile: Yo iré con Parvati, no se como lo eh conseguido pero quiere ir con mijo, dice que mientras no haga como Harry que pasaba de ella.- decía Neville- ¿Y vosotros?  
Yo iré con Lisa Barden de Ravenclaw.- dijo Dean.  
Yo iré con una de… bueno de Slytherine- dijo Seamos.  
¿¡De Slytherine!?- preguntaron los otros al uniso.  
Si, se llama Melisa Aniston, tiene catorce años y es muy bella, nuestras familias son amigas desde hace un tiempo. ¿Y vosotros dos?  
Yo con Hermione.- dijo Ron sonrojado.  
Yo con Kate.- dijo Harry. "Con Kate." pensó Harry. "La verdad, es que tengo bastante suerte."  
¿Y que túnicas llevareis?- pregunto Dean.- Yo la del año pasado, una de color rojo.  
Yo una violeta.- dijo Seamus.  
La mía será Azul.- dijo Neville.  
Yo me pondré una que me regalo mi padre junto la de Ginny, una de color naranja. La otra se me deshizo.   
Yo la del año pasado, la verde.  
Llegaron las ocho menos cinco, todo estaba apunto.   
Venga Ron, vayamos a buscar a Hermione y Kate.- le decía Harry a Ron, este quería estar lo mejor posible, por eso no quería separarse del espejo así que Harry tuvo que sacarlo a rastras.  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron a Hermione y Kate, estaban preciosas. Hermione llevaba su túnica azul tal y como había dicho se había alisado el pelo y se había echo el moño con mechas, también llevaba unas pulseras a juego con la túnica y unos anillos de color azul y también tenia las uñas pintadas de azul y unos pendientes de oro.  
Es… esta preciosa ¿No crees Ha… Harry?- tartamudeo Ron pero Harry no le hizo caso estaba embobado con Kate. La chica lucia la túnica amarilla con las olas naranjas. Al final Hermione y Ginny le habían dejado el cabello suelto y reluciente (Con un hechizo) también le habían echo mechas de color amarillo y naranja. En el cuello llevaba un collar de esos apretados en el cuello de color amarillo con olas naranjas y le habían pintado las uñas de color amarillo y naranja.  
Ho… hola chicas, estáis muy guapas.- dijo Harry cuando se les acercaron.  
Gracias vosotros también, bueno ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?- dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron por el brazo.  
Fueron al Gran Comedor, ya eran las ocho y tres minutos y ya había empezado el baile, tocando estaba el nuevo grupo musical de moda "Los MM.: Magical Music", Dumbledore estaba bailando con Fleur animadamente mientras, McGonagall también bailaba, y estaba bailando con ¡SNAPE! Y bailaban muy juntos. Los otros profesores estaban cenando, Hagrid se estaba comiendo un chuletón y llevaba puesta su túnica marrón. Los alumnos que habían llegado bailaban o comían, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo en mirar quien bailaba o quien comía, por que oyeron la horrible voz de Malfoy que iba con Pansy Parkinson y sorprendentemente Crabbe y Goyle iban con dos chicas: Pero si son el famoso, el pobretón y la sangre- sucia, y Kate. Estas muy guapa. -Pansy miro con furia a Malfoy y a Kate y le pego un codazo a Malfoy. -Tranquila preciosa, a ti no te supera nadie.- y beso en la boca a Parkinson, agarrándola por la cintura y sin soltarla.  
Oh Malfoy ¿As venido aquí a fardar sobre tu buldog? Hacéis la mejor pareja que eh visto nunca.- le dijo Harry.  
¡Ey, pobres buldog!- dijo Ron. Y Malfoy y los otros se fueron.  
Me parece que no os lleváis muy bien.- dijo Kate.  
Que lista.- le respondió Ron.- ¡Anda! ¡Están tocando "La bruja loca"!  
¡Vamos a bailar!- Hermione agarro a Ron del brazo y se lo llevo a la pista de baile.  
Que marcha llevan.- dijo Kate observando a Ron y Hermione que bailaban animadamente en la pista de baile.  
¿Tu quieres bailar?- le pregunto Harry.  
¿Yo?- le pregunto Kate girándose hacia Harry y señalándose.- Si me enseñas, no se me da bien.  
Es que tampoco es mi fuerte sabes, solo deja que la música té lleve, eso dicen. ¿Vamos?- Harry estaba muy contento, y no iba a desaprovechar estar con Kate. Fueron a la pista de baile y justo cuando iban a bailar "La bruja loca" empezaron a tocar "Brujos enamorados" era una canción lenta. Vieron como Ron (Ruborizado) y Hermione se acercaban mucho y ella ponía la mano izquierda en la nuca de Ron y la derecha la ponía en el aire después Ron no muy seguro le puso la mano en la cintura a Hermione haciendo que la chica se acercase más a el y con su mano derecha agarró la de Hermione.  
¿Eso tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Kate.- Pues, agárrame de la cintura.- Harry hizo lo que le había dicho Kate, acercándola hacia el mientras ella le ponía su suave y calida mano izquierda en la nuca y con la mano que tenia libre le cojia la mano derecha a Harry. Empezaron a bailar y de repente chocaron contra alguien. Se iban a disculpar al profesor Snape pero se dieron cuenta que se estaba besando con¡¡McGonagall!!  
Entonces Kate le susurro a Harry en la oreja: ¡¡Mira por donde!! La pareja del año serán el profesor que más odiamos y jefe de Slytherine con una de las profesoras que más nos gusta y jefa de nuestra casa, Griffindor.- Pero cuando desvió la mirada de los profesores para mirar a Harry se dio cuenta de que Harry la estaba mirando a ella con los ojos bien abiertos y cohibida le pregunto- ¿Qué te pasa?  
Pues que me acabo de dar cuenta que eres la chica que va más guapa en todo el baile.- cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle se separo de ella tapándose la boca con las dos manos y haciendo que Kate cállese para atrás chocando contra alguien.- ¡¡PERDONA!!- Harry le tendió la mano.  
Lo siento...- se disculpo Kate cuando estuvo levantada mientras Harry ayudaba a levantarse a un chico de pelo casco y rubio con ojos verdiazules muy guapo que llevaba una túnica de color verde oscuro, debía de tener diecisiete años. Los que miraban lo que pasaba volvieron a hacer lo que fuese que estaban haciendo.- ¿Te as echo daño?  
No, pero creo que eh tenido suerte de que tal belleza se me cállese encima.- dijo el chico haciendo que Kate se ruborizase.- Bueno, me voy, a me llamo Mario Bigas. Mucho gusto. Adiós.  
En... encantada.- dijo Kate todavía mirando a Mario que se había perdido en la multitud, entonces miro a Harry y se puso todavía más roja.- ¿Por qué... me empujaste?  
Fue sin querer, perdona.  
Tranquilo ¿Vamos fuera?- dijo Kate volviendo a su estado normal mientras observaba el techo, bueno techo- cielo estrellado.- Parece que el cielo esta muy bonito.- y Harry pensó. "Pero tu más".  
O Dios mío, otra vez pensando esas cosas... - murmuro Harry para sí mismo. Se fueron a fuera y se sentaron al lado del lago, donde habían estado esa misma mañana, pero un poco más separados. Después de un largo silencio Kate se volvió a Harry y dijo:  
Gracias, Harry.  
¿Por qué?  
Por lo que dijiste antes, lo de decirme que estoy guapa, no se si lo decías en serio, pero gracias.  
Es cierto, esta noche estas espectacular.  
  
  
12.- La decisión.  
  
  
Bueno ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Harry.- Ya llevamos una hora aquí.  
Bueno.- cuando se dirigían hacia el castillo Kate oyó una voz. "Princesa... princesa... aquí detrás, la necesitamos..." Kate se giro de golpe asustando a Harry.- ¡Unicornios!- así era, en el Bosque Prohibido había dos Unicornios, uno de ellos parecía muy anciano, mientras el otro era el Unicornio que Kate había acariziado antes de la clase de Hagrid.  
"Por favor... la necesitamos..."  
Vamos Harry, ven.- Kate estiro a Harry del brazo.  
"Suba a mi lomo"- le dijo el Unicornio joven. Ella subió y le pregunto al Unicornio:  
¿Puede subir el también?  
"Parece que es buena persona...- dijo el Unicornio anciano.- tiene buen corazón, y me parece... que nos libro de aquel que bebe sangre de Unicornio... de aquel que nos mataba... aquel- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado"  
¡Si ya me lo contó!- dijo Kate mientras Harry miraba alucinado.  
"Pues no perdamos tiempo, que suba detrás de la princesa"- dijo el Unicornio joven al anciano, Kate le tendió la mano a Harry y el subió.  
¡Agarrate!- le dijo Kate, Harry se agarro todo lo fuerte que pudo a la chica, iban a gran velocidad, saltaban ríos, piedras y más cosas, parecía que volasen. Era magnifico, cuado debían llevar unos quince minutos se pararon, el espectáculo que vieron era horroroso, había un Unicornio herido y otros, había muchos, debía ser una manada, que lloraban por el.- ¡¿Es una cría?!- pregunto Kate horrorizada al ver el Unicornio herido.  
"Cuando le oímos gritar vinimos corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudimos, pero ya era tarde... sálvelo por favor, es mi hermano pequeño..."- le dijo el Unicornio joven.   
¿Qué lo cure? ¿Pero como?- le pregunto Kate.  
"Usted es la princesa, acérquese y ya veremos."- le dijo el Unicornio anciano. Kate se le acerco mientras los otros Unicornios se apartaban. Cuando llego sin saber por que se sentó al lado del Unicornio, y le puso la mano derecha encima de la herida mientras que con la otra le cerraba los ojos. Y con lágrimas silenciosas dijo:  
Es... (Snif) demasiado tarde... ha muerto, no puedo hacer nada.  
"¡¿QUÉ?!- grito el Unicornio joven. Y de sus ojos mientras se acercaba al Unicornio muerto se le resbalaron unas lágrimas que parecían plateadas.  
¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Harry a Kate cuando se le acerco.  
No... No pude hacer nada...- dijo Kate cayéndose de rodillas al suelo y llorando ahora con lágrimas no tan silenciosas, Harry se le acerco, se puso de rodillas y la abrazo de forma consoladora.- ¡Se ha muerto Harry! ¡No eh podido salvarle! ¡¿Cómo pueden decir que yo soy la Princesa de los Unicornios si ni siquiera eh podido salvar su vida?!- de repente oyeron un ruido escalofriante y se oyó una voz que decía:  
¡¡Ja, ja, Potter, veo que conoces a mi hija!!  
Voldemort...- susurro Harry agarrando a Kate más fuerte.  
¿Qué?- dijo Kate amarrándose a Harry más fuerte y asustada.  
Es Voldemort.- repitió Harry.  
¡¡Los Unicornios!!¡¡Iros!!- grito Kate y todos le obedecieron menos el Unicornio joven que estaba al lado de su hermano y el mayor, que debía ser el jefe de la manada.- ¡¡Eh dicho que os marchéis!!  
Harry empezó a tener un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, exactamente en la cicatriz. Pensaba que la cabeza se le partiría o algo, encima con los gritos de Kate en un idioma que no conocía hizo que le doliera más.- ¡¡Vol...!!Ay...¡¡Voldemort muéstrate si eres valiente!!- cada vez le dolía más la cicatriz.  
¡¡Ohh... Unicornios!!- dijo la voz de Voldemort.  
¡¡DEJALOS EMPAZ!!- grito Kate separándose de Harry y abrazando a los dos Unicornios por el cuello (Se habían puesto al lado de ella.).- ¡¡VETE Y NO ME LLAMES HIJA!!  
Eres igual que tu madre, cuando te enfadas pones los mismos ojos que ella, eres igual de guapa, tienes su valentía, pero recuerda que también tienes mi sangre y mi virtud, hablas Pársel, deberías estar en Slytherine, eres la ere...- la voz de Voldemort fue interrumpida por unos pasos y ladridos.  
¡¡Chicos!!¿Estáis bien? ¡Voldemort aparece!- era Dumbledore con su barita alzada, seguido de Hagrid que iba con Fang y que llevaba una especie de lámpara y después iba McGonagall con Snape al lado. Al ver que venia tanta gente los Unicornios se marcharon, pero transportaron como pudieron el cadáver del otro Unicornio.- Me parece que ya se ha marchado.  
Profesor,- Kate estaba muy seria, se levanto del suelo y se acerco a el profesor Dumbledore.- es verdad, soy yo, soy la princesa de los Unicornios.- al oírlo McGonagall y Snape se sorprendieron mucho, pero Kate no hizo caso.- Me llamaron así, pero igualmente, me dijeron que intentase salvar a uno de los Unicornios y no pude, ya estaba muerto ¡No puedo entender por que si dijeron que podía salvarle no fui capaz!  
Si llevaba mucho tiempo mal, es normal.  
¿Usted cree que fue por eso? ¡¿No será que todos se equivocan con migo?!  
No, no nos equivocamos, estoy seguro.  
Gracias, eso es todo lo que quería oír, si estaba seguro, por que si usted lo dice será verdad.- Kate se giro dio unos pasos más hacia el centro y como si se lo dijese al cielo o a las estrellas grito.-¡¡VOLDEMORT, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO DE QUE NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A LLAMARME HIJA!!- Hagrid y Snape se aterrorizaron al oír ese nombre y también quedaron confundidos "¿Hija?" Fang se puso a ladrar por los gritos de Kate.- ¡¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO A NADIE!!¡¿TE QUEDA CLARO?! ¡¡YO LA PRINCESA DE LOS UNICORNIOS TOMO LA DECISION DE PROTEGERLOS CON MI VIDA!!  
  
  
13.- La orden del fénix.  
  
Pasados unos días desde el baile todo estaba bastante normal. Un día que iban caminando por los pasillos para ir a la sala común el profesor Dumbledore les llamo.- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cole y Kate, quisiera hablar con vosotros a solas ¿Podéis?  
Si, profesor.- respondieron al uniso.   
Fueron caminando, hasta salir del castillo, después fueron por un camino que había detrás de unos matorrales, y fueron caminando asta llegar a una pequeña cabaña de madera.- Soy yo, Albus Dumbledore.  
Bien entra.- un chico de unos 26 años de cabellos anaranjados. (No tan rojos como los de Ron.)  
Buenos días Albus ¿Los as traído?  
Si, bueno, eh traído dos más, también nos servirán, sobre todo una de ellos.  
Bueno, si tu lo dices, será verdad.- entraron en la cabaña, en realidad por dentro más bien parecía una habitación de un gran castillo. Tenia unas cortinas de terciopelo rojas, con un fénix dibujado en todas, el suelo era de madera y tenia una alfombra también roja y de terciopelo con un gran fénix en el centro, en la pared había fotos móviles de personas con su nombre escrito debajo, y en una pequeña mesita había una foto también móvil de conjunto de todas las personas de los demás cuadros y un fénix con ellos. Al final de la habitación estaba Fawkes que agito las alas enforma de saludo, estaba encima de una figura de la cabeza de un fénix que tenia una inscripción debajo. En medio de la gran sala había una mesa alargada y grande donde se encontraban diez personas.  
Bueno, sentaos allí, donde están esas sillas...- dijo el chico señalando unas sillas libres. Harry se sentó al lado de una chica de unos dieciocho años, tenía la cara alargada, estaba muy delgada y llevaba unos grandes pendientes redondos.  
Hola, Harry Potter.- le saludo la chica.- Me llamo Mary Andrews, es un placer.  
El gusto es mío.- dijo Harry Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, Hermione al lado de Ron, Kate al lado de Hermione, Cole se sentó al lado de Kate y a su lado se sentó el chico que les había abierto.  
Hola, me llamo Dan Simpson. Mucho gusto.- el chico le tendió la mano a Cole el cuál la agarro.  
Encantado, me llamo Cole Bloom.- Dumbledore mientras se sentó al final de la mesa.  
Bueno, supongo que os preguntareis que es esto y que hacéis aquí. Cuando Voldemort empezó a matar personas, un fénix, el más anciano llamado Nixef, reunió mucha gente de distintas partes del mundo, y las dividió en grupos, cada grupo fue a su país, donde, cada grupo formaba su: "Orden Del Fénix" para encontrar la forma de deshacerse de Voldemort y secuaces. La Orden de aquí es la que ahora mismo estáis viendo, algunos, somos del principio, cuando se creo la Orden, otros son familiares, que tienen las cualidades de quien estuvo en la Orden y ahora yace muerto o muy débil, otros los eligió Fawkes, uno de los descendientes de Nixef , vosotros, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estáis aquí por que bueno, tu Harry estas aquí por que James y Lily Potter eran de la Orden y además as vencido a Voldemort más de una vez, tu Ron estas aquí por que tu abuelo fue de la Orden, y Hermione, tu estas por que tu inteligencia nos puede ser muy útil. En cambio de Kate solo diré una parte de por que esta aquí, por ser la princesa de los Unicornios, que nos ayudan siempre en todo lo que pueden.- al oír eso los presentes se sorprendieron.- Bueno, ahora mejor será que os presentéis vosotros solos.- Dumbledore se callo mientras sorbía un poco de Té.  
Yo me llamo John, a secas. Bien venidos.- un chico de unos treinta y algo de años se levanto, no tenia pelo pero tenia mucha barba oscura, también tenia gafas grandes.  
Conocieron a los demás, Nicholas, J.B., Danielle, Magie, Eva, José y Lara.  
Bueno, ahora que os conocéis, tenéis que jurar que no se lo contareis a nadie, bueno, Sirius y Lupin, ya lo saben.  
Lo juramos, no se lo contaremos a nadie.- dijeron todos aun confundidos.  
Bueno, pues os diremos el lema de la Orden, que os lo tenéis que aprender:- dijo Dumbledore.  
Al Fénix dorado le juramos que a Voldemort destruiremos y que la paz retornaremos.- dijeron Dumbledore, y los otros acompañados de una melodía que cantaba Fawkes.  
Repetidlo.- dijo Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa.  
Pero es que, el nombre...- empezó a decir Ron.  
Lo se, Ron.- Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.- Pero, tienes que esforzarte ¿Quieres hacerle creer que le tememos? De eso se alimenta, del miedo. Si no te acuerdas en primero, ayudaste a Harry a llegar asta el, en segundo no tenias miedo de verle con tal de ayudar a tu hermana.  
Si, eso es verdad.- afirmo Ron cabizbajo.  
Además, solo tienes miedo por que los demás lo tienen.- le dijo Dumbledore.  
Ron, yo también temo a ese nombre. Pero sin esfuerzos no llegaremos a ninguna parte.- le dijo Hermione poniéndole la mano encima del hombro. (Eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco.)  
Cole también temía, pero mira ahora.- le dijo Kate.  
Venga Ron.- le animo Harry.  
Vol... vol...- intentaba Ron.  
Imaginate que Voldemort le hace daño a tu familia.- le dijo Dumbledore.  
¡¡ESE ESTUPIDO DE VOLDEMORT NO PODRIA NI TOCAR A MI FAMILIA!!¿¡Pero que eh hecho!?¿¡Lo eh dicho!?  
¡¡Muy bien Ronnie!!- le dijeron sus amigos, que al ver su cara de enfado se corrigieron.- Perdón, Ron.  
Ahora tu Hermione, imaginaté que estas leyendo un libro titulado Voldemort.- le dijo Dumbledore.  
Vol...¡¡Voldemort!!- Hermione lo tuvo que decir de un tirón.  
Muy bien, pues, como ya se nos a echo un poco tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos, intentad aprenderos el lema y ya os avisaremos nosotros de las reuniones.  
  
  
14.-El Investigador de Sucesos.  
  
Después de la experiencia que habían vivido se fueron a la sala común y se quedaron un rato hablando asta que se fueron a dormir. Cuando Harry subió a su habitación miro por la ventana, se había puesto a llover. Se separo de la ventana para ponerse el pijama, lo estuvo buscando en su baúl asta que encontró la Comunicadora y como era de noche decidió usarla, hacia tiempo que no recibía noticias de Sirius. Cuando todos los de la habitación se durmieron la cojio:  
Contactus imediatums Sirius Black.  
Hola Harry, me alegro de que al fin la uses.  
Perdona, han estado pasando muchas cosas, como lo de la Orden...  
Como que la princesa de los Unicornios se llama Catherine Lee, es tu amiga pero que también es la hija de Voldemort, e hija de Ericka, la heredera de Ravenclaw.  
¿¡Que!?- Harry intento contener el grito.  
Si, mira por donde tu amiguita tiene tres cosas muy raras, es hija de Voldemort, es la princesa de los Unicornios y a la vez es la heredera de Ravenclaw pero a la vez es la heredera de Slytherine.  
¿Entonces por que no fue a Ravenclaw o a Slytherine?- pregunto Harry extrañado.  
Pues podría ser por que ella prefería ir a Griffindor, pero, ten en cuenta que en segundo año se creía que tu eras el heredero de Slytherine pero que ni siquiera estabas en esa casa.  
Si pero el sombrero me quería poner en Slytherine.  
Si, pero puede que a ella también quisiese ponerla y hiciese lo mismo que con tigo, además, no podía ponerla en las dos casas. Bueno, me tengo que alejar de la conversación. Adiós.  
Harry guardo la comunicadora en el baúl y se fue a la cama con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. Una de ellas era. "¿Como puede saber Sirius todo lo de Kate y otra cosa que no sabíamos? Dumbledore no nos dijo nada."  
  
A la mañana siguiente fue al Gran Comedor con los demás, pero no contó nada sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, primero quería preguntarle a Dumbledore las cosas que aun no tenia claras. Mientras comían oyó que decían: ¡¡El correo!!- un montón de lechuzas de todos los tamaños, colores y clases entraron al Gran Comedor. Harry no recibió ninguna carta, Ron una de sus padres, Hermione recibió el Profeta y una carta de sus padres y de Vicktor (Había roto con el pero eran buenos amigos.) Kate una carta de los Señores Lee y Cole una de los Señores Bloom.  
¡¡Chicos!!- les llamo Hermione con cara de sorprendida mientras leía el Profeta- ¡La nueva página del Profeta después de que Reeta "desapareciese" es el "Investigador de sucesos"!   
¡Donde el Sr. Mister Boons es el periodista que lo escribe!  
Si. ¿Que pasa?- le dijo Ron mientras se ponía en la boca un poco de lechuga.  
¡¡El Sr. Mister Boons anuncia que a descubierto que Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, esta en contacto con Sirius Black el temido asesino que escapo de Azkaban!!- Hermione intento contener sus gritos, pero igualmente dentro de poco todo el mundo lo sabría. Hermione no había acabado así que siguió leyendo.-¡¡También a descubierto que el- que no- debe- ser- nombrado tuvo una hija llamada Catherine Lee que también es la heredera de Slytherine (Una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts) y también lo es de Ravenclaw. (Otra casa.) Pero que a la vez es la Princesa de los Unicornios!!- todo el mundo, que ya había leído el ejemplar del Profeta se volvió para mirar hacia Harry y Kate con cara de asombro y a murmurar cosas. Dumbledore que se había levantado después de leer la noticia pidió silencio con las manos y todo el mundo se callo pero seguían mirando a Harry y a Kate.  
¡Si, lo que dice el Profeta es cierto! ¡Pero ay una cosa que no sabéis! ¡Sirius Black es inocente! Por eso Harry Potter esta en contacto con el. Y sobre lo de Catherine Lee, también es cierto.- al oír eso todos se apartaron de donde estaba Kate. (Menos los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Cole.)   
¡No hagáis bobadas! Antes, cuando no sabíais lo de Voldemort os caía muy bien, y ahora por esta bobada, no os queréis acercar a ella.- Harry no soportaba que hicieran eso así que se había puesto de pie con tanta furia que incluso tiro su silla, Kate que no lo pudo aguantar se fue sollozando a Griffindor.¡¡Mirad lo que habéis conseguido!! ¡¡Estaréis contentos!!- y se fue detrás de Kate los otros iban a seguirlos pero Dumbledore movió negativamente la cabeza y ellos entendieron, así que se fueron todos al jardín. (Los Weasley, Hermione y Cole.)  
¡Uñas sucias!- le dijo Harry a la señora gorda.  
Muy bien querido.- le dijo la señora gorda dejándole pasar. Harry se fue al cuarto de las chicas, estaba prohibido pero en ese momento le daba igual. Subió por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas y busco quinto curso. Kate estaba en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y estaba llorando.  
Kate...- le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y poniéndole la mano en el hombro y ella se giro de golpe para cogerse a Harry.  
¡¡Quiero morirme!! ¡¡Ahora todos me odiaran!!  
¡¡No digas eso!!- le grito Harry apartándola de el y después sonriéndole le dijo.- Aremos que lo comprendan, nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte.  
Harry... no todos... no todos son como tu... no lo comprenderán tan fácilmente. Voldemort ha matado a algunos de sus familiares y ha matado a mucha gente...  
También ha matado a mis padres.  
¡¡Gracias!!- Kate se volvió a abalanzar sobre Harry y el la abrazo.  
  
15.- La expulsión de Navidad.  
  
Ya era Navidad y nadie había olvidado lo de Kate, incluso los de Slytherine se apartaban de ella. Esa Navidad se quedaba menos gente que nunca en la escuela debido a que los padres habían leído la noticia.  
¡¡Harry!!- le despertó Ron dando saltos en su cama.- ¡¡Despierta, ya es Navidad!! ¡¡Mira cuantos regalos!!- Harry se puso sus lentes y vio muchos regalos.- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡ Una quaffle firmada por los jugadores de Inglaterra!!¡¡Que guay!!¡¡Muchas gracias!!- Harry la había pedido vía lechuza desde Hogwarts. Harry desenvolvió primero el regalo de Ron, una camiseta de los Cannons, la señora Weasley le había echo unas galletas y un jersey de color verde con una "H" escrita en rojo, los gemelos le habían regalado unos cuantos de sus Sortilegios Weasley, Ginny le había regalado una pluma de Águila Real, Hermione le había regalado un libro titulado: "La magia del futuro" y golosinas, Cole, por increíble que parezca, le había regalado una gorra de Quidditch, Kate (Que aun estaba un poco deprimida pero ya no lloraba) le había regalado unos tejanos de una nueva marca que habían sacado los muggles, Sirius le había regalado una funda mágica para guardar la Saeta y una maleta con accesorios nuevos únicamente para la Saeta de Fuego, Hagrid le había regalado un libro forrado de piel llamado: "Animales míticos de todo el mundo" el libro era muy grande y cuando decías el nombre de una de las bestias salía del libro un holograma de ella y el libro te explicaba cosas sobre el animal, también le habían enviado un anillo con un Fénix grabado y al lado venia una postal roja con un Fénix dorado en pleno vuelo y debajo ponía también en letras doradas: "La Orden Del Fénix" Harry la abrió y leyó:  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter:  
  
La Orden del Fénix tiene el honor de otorgarle el emblema que han elegido para distinguir a los miembros de la Orden.   
Cordialmente la Orden Del Fénix.  
  
Ron ¿También te han dado este anillo?- le pregunto Harry a Ron cuando acabo de leerla.  
¡Si!- le contesto Ron enseñándole su anillo mientras se comía una Rana de chocolate departe de Hermione. De repente alguien entro en la habitación.- ¡¡Gogui!!  
¡Lobby! Feliz navidad.- Harry, que esta vez si que había pensado en Dobby le entrego unos calcetines, uno amarillo y el otro azul. (Eran unos calcetines que Dudley había tirado por la ventana y que a Harry le iban grandes.) Esta vez el regalo estaba envuelto.- Es departe de nosotros dos. ¿Verdad Ron?- Ron movió afirmativamente la cabeza y a Dobby empezaron a empaparse los ojos.  
¡El Sr. Harry Potter y el Sr. Ronald Weasley son muy amables! ¡Dobby también tiene un regalo para el Sr. Harry Potter y para el Sr. Ronald Weasley!- Dobby le entrego a cada uno un par de guantes, los de Harry uno de color verde y el otro de color naranja, los de Ron eran rojo uno y marrón el otro. Los chicos lo agradecieron.- ¡Dobby los cosió junto con Winky! ¡Winky se encuentra mucho mejor! ¡Ya ah dejado la bebida! ¡El regalo es departe de los dos!- Harry pensó en Winky, no tenia nada para ella, pero Ron salvo la situación dándole a Dobby una bufanda muy vieja de color verde y roja.  
Ten Dobby, para Winky tenemos esto ¿Se lo darás?  
¡Gracias Sr. Harry Potter gracias Sr. Ronald Weasley! ¡Winky estará muy contenta! ¡Que amables que son! ¡Dobby lo siente pero tiene que marcharse!- Dobby desapareció tan rápido por la puerta que ni siquiera pudieron despedirse de el.  
Vamonos a la sala común, nos deben estar esperando.- dijo Harry guardándolo todo, tal y como había dicho los demás estaban ya vestidos en la sala común.   
¡Buenos días dormilones!- les dijo Hermione.  
¿Cole, por que no estabas en el cuarto esta mañana?- le pregunto Harry a Cole.  
Anoche me dormí aquí.- contesto Cole.  
Estuvieron un ratito charlando y comentando los regalos. Después fueron a desayunar. Los árboles de Navidad ya estaban adornados. Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y de repente apareció la comida (Sólo donde estaban ellos sentados.), los gemelos se pusieron muy cómodos ya que había mucho sitio y empezaron a hacer bromas con la comida. Después se fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo, durante un rato no vieron a nadie, pero cuando llegaron al cuarto piso se encontraron con Mario Bigas.  
¡Mario!- le llamo Harry, Kate se escondió detrás de Cole, no quería que al verla empezase a decirle cosas desagradables.  
Hola.- saludo él.  
Oye te fuiste sin que te dijéramos nuestros nombres. Ella es Hermione, él es Ron, ellos son Fred y George, ella es Ginny, él es Cole y la chica que se te cayó encima es…  
Catherine Lee, leo el Profeta pero lo que no entiendo es por que se esconde detrás de… a si Cole.- Kate se dejo ver.  
Yo, es que, pensaba que te meterías con migo o algo así.  
Tranquila preciosa, eres demasiado bella para que me meta con tigo.- esas palabras hicieron que Kate se sonrojase.  
Gracias…  
Bueno, me voy, bye, bye. A, tu nombre no cal que me lo digas, se que eres Harry Potter. Bueno, ven un momento, quiero hablar con tigo. A solas.- Mario se llevo a Harry a un sitio apartado, de repente saco su barita y grito: Imperius. Potter… Potter… ahora estas bajo mis ordenes, te ordeno que bayas a ver a… no se… Snape y que le eches la maldición Desmayus y después, cuando se despierte, le insultas, cuando te lleve ante Dumbledore dile la verdad, que tu le hiciste eso a Snape, venga ves.- Harry se fue corriendo asta la habitación de Snape. Saco su barita y grito:  
¡Desmayus!- después espero a que Snape despertase.  
¡¿Qué as echo Potter?!- todo había pasado tan deprisa que ni siquiera Snape estaba seguro de lo que le había echo Harry.  
Maldito inbecil ¿Se cree que nos gusta como profesor? No sabe enseñar. Es un cretino sin cerebro.- le decía Harry, asta que Snape no lo soporto más y se lo llevo delante de Dumbledore.  
¡Albus! ¡Tienes que echar a este crió de la escuela! ¡Es un peligro público! ¡Primero me echa un hechizo y después me insulta!  
Tranquilízate Severus, no creo que Harry se atreviera ha hacerte eso.  
Profesor Dumbledore, es cierto.- Dumbledore se quedo tan sorprendido por lo que le digo Harry que no supo que contestar, pero, aunque no estuviese seguro, tubo que comportarse como un buen director. Harry ya había cometido muchas faltas grabes en esos años así que muy serio y con ojos tristes le digo:  
Harry, quedas expulsado, ingresaras en la escuela de N.M.E. de magia. También le quito a Griffindor 50 puntos por tu mal comportamiento. Podrían ser más, pero por ser Navidad lo dejamos en eso.- de repente Harry volvió en si.  
¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?  
¡¡No te hagas el bobo!!¡¡Estas expulsado!!- Snape tenía la palabra "Victoria" escrita en la frente.   
  
  
  
16.- Arabella Figg   
  
¿¡Que!?- Harry estaba bastante confuso, no recordaba que había pasado ni por que le echaban.- ¿¡Por que!?  
¡No te hagas el despistado Potter!- le riño Snape.- ¡No hagas ver ahora que eres un santo!  
Harry, enviare la notificación a la escuela N.M.E y en cuanto me contesten tendrás que marcharte, ves preparando tus cosas.- Dumbledore estaba apenado por que el hijo de James y Lily hubiera echo una cosa así, una cosa era escaparse de noche para hacer travesuras, pero eso era pasarse de la raya. Harry se fue hacia Griffindor, estaba tan confuso que ni siquiera podía quejarse. Cuando llego a la señora gorda dijo:  
"Muggle desconcertado"  
Muy bien querido, pasa.- y la señora gorda, (Que había adelgazado gracias a su nueva dieta.) que estaba hablando con un señor muy elegante de otro cuadro, le dejo pasar.  
¡Harry!- le gritaron Ron, Hermione y Kate desde los sofás de delante de la chimenea, Harry se acerco al más grande y se sentó pesadamente cabizbajo y suspirando.  
¿Qué te pasa tío?- le pregunto Ron sentándose a su lado.  
Pues… no estoy muy seguro… pero creo… que me han expulsado de Hogwarts…- Harry agacho la cabeza y volvió a suspirar hondo.  
¿¡QUE!?- gritaron confundidos Ron, Hermione, Kate, incluso Cole.  
Ron no cal que me escupas en la cara…- dijo Harry de mala manera secándose un poco de saliva de Ron del ojo.- Creo que le hice algo grabe a Snape.  
Tío la as cagado.- le dijo Cole moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza y cruzando los brazos.  
Eso ya lo se.- dijo bruscamente Harry.  
¿Y que le has hecho?- le pregunto Hermione sentándose a su otro lado.  
Pues… no se… estaba hablando con Mario…- dejo Harry despreocupadamente pero después pego un brinco del sofá y como si hubiera ganado la copa de la casa grito: ¡¡Eso es!!- y se fue corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
Buena suerte Harry…- le dijo Ron flojito cuando Harry se fue.- ¿Pero que le pasa a este? ¿Se nos habrá enfermado? ¿O que?  
Harry corría por los pasillos buscando a Mario, si el era con el ultimo con el que había hablado le podría explicar que había pasado. Cuando llevaba un cuarto de hora corriendo lo vio entrando en el cuarto de baño de los chicos.-¡¡MARIO!!  
Harry…- le sonrió el maliciosamente y a Harry le retumbo por los oídos una horrible voz que decía "Potterrr… Potter… te atrapare y destrozare como una serpiente destroza un ratón… eres insignificante… deja a mi hija tranquila o tu muerte será peor… morirás igual que tus padresss…." A Harry empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, no lo podía aguantar y callo desplomado al suelo, mientras oía una voz parecida a la de Mario que decía- Potter el señor tenebroso se a levantado, es muy generoso, me a dado poder, soy muy fuerte… únete a nosotros, sírvele…   
  
Harry… despierta…- le dijo una voz familiar. Harry abrió los ojos, estaba todo muy borroso, agarro sus gafas de la mesita que tenia al lado, el que le hablaba era Dumbledore y detrás estaban Ron, Hermione, Kate y Cole.- Al fin abriste los ojos.  
¿Qué a pasado?- pregunto incorporándose.  
¡Estas bien!- gritaron sus amigos entusiasmados.  
El profesor Binns te encontró tumbado cerca del cuarto de los chicos de la cuarta planta y nos llamo a McGonagall y a mi.-contesto Dumbledore.  
Me duele…- dijo Harry poniéndose la mano sobre la cicatriz, no recordaba muy bien que había pasado pero tenia bien claro que había oído la voz de Voldemort otra voz que no recordaba lo que decía ni de quien era y que la cicatriz le dolía demasiado, seguro que algún peligro se acercaba.-¡¡Voldemort!!¡¡Me hablo!!¡¡Esta cerca!!  
Tranquilízate Harry.- le calmo Dumbledore y después hablando más bien para si mismo y dijo.- Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí… después de esto no estoy seguro si debo expulsarte ¡¡Claro!!¡¡Arabella Figg!!- Harry al oír esas palabras abrió los ojos como platos.- Estarás a salvo con Arabella. Si no me equivoco ya la conoces. Los Dursley te enviaban con ella para que te cuidara ¿Cierto?- Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero, lo que le salio fue un ruido muy raro.- Si claro, estarás sorprendido, pero tienes que saber que Arabella Figg Es una de las mejores brujas que existe.- Harry noto un sonrojo en las mejillas de Dumbledore.- A protegido tanto a brujos como a muggles, y aunque le ofrecieron un puesto como Aurarora ella lo rechazo.- Arabella Figg, la anciana Arabella Fig., Harry pensó que más bien si se quedaba en su casa no estaría a salvo si no que moriría o de un ataque de sus gatos o de una intoxicación de olor de repollo. – Bueno, ahora descansa, mañana iras con ella. A otra cosa…- Dumbledore le susurro muy bajito al aun sorprendido Harry.- Sus gatos, Tibbles, Snowy, y el Sr. Paws o Tufty en realidad se llaman Jim, Brian y Adam y son sus hijos, son animagos pero no están registrados, Arabella no se fiaba, Voldemort podía infiltrase y descubrir lo de sus hijos, no le digas que te lo eh dicho, ni a ella ni a nadie, aparte de a tus amigos.- Dumbledore le guiño un ojo y se fue.  
¡¡Harry!!- le abrazo Hermione (Lo cual provocó los celos de Ron.)  
¿Estas bien amigo?- le pregunto Ron cuando se hubo tranquilizado.  
Arabella Figg… es imposible.- Harry estaba aun en la luna de Marte.  
¿Conoces a Arabella Figg?- le pregunto Hermione entusiasmada.- Leí en un libro sobre ella: Famosos magos de la época. Ella salía en la cuarta página, Arabella Figg es una de las brujas más respetadas en el mundo mágico…  
La Sra. Figg ¿La de la casa con olor a repollo y la de esos horribles gatos? ¿La insoportable Sra. Figg?- seguía embobado Harry.  
¡Te eh dicho que es muy respetada!- le reprocho Hermione.- ¡No la llames insoportable!  
¡Hermione! Déjalo, vamonos y dejémosle descansar.- dijo Kate.  
Todos se despidieron de Harry, poco después apareció la Sra. Pomfrey que le traía un baso con una poción para dormir, Harry se quito las gafas y las dejo en la mesita, se bebió la pócima y callo dormido en un profundo sueño donde aparecían sus padres.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry fue hacia su cuarto y se preparo la maleta, estaba triste, no quería irse, pero asta que no recordase lo que había pasado no podía hacer nada. Estaba solo en la habitación, se había levantado tarde y los otros se habían ido a tomar algo (Aunque antes fueron a ver a Harry pero este todavía dormía.) y después se fueron a ver a Hagrid. De repente alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto.  
Harry…- le dijo Kate desanimada.  
¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estarte aquí.  
No seas así, quería venir a verte, me da igual si esta prohibido o si es malo, quería verte.- lo que dijo Kate hico que a Harry se le subiesen un poco los colores y que el corazón le fuera un poco más rápido.- Harry, no se si podré hacer nada, pero intentare buscar una solución para que vuelvas. Estoy segura de que tu no as echo nada, y si no encuentro a nadie… podría decir que fui yo…  
¡¡Ni lo sueñes!!  
Que mas da, casi toda la escuela me odia, a ti te quiere todo el mundo, así que es mejor que te quedes tu.- insistió ella todavía triste. Había agarrado un peluche. Era de Harry, fue de Dudley, pero a Harry le gusto desde pequeño y cuando Dudley lo tiro Harry lo guardo, estaba deshilado pero aun era bastante mono.  
Quédatelo si quieres, como un recuerdo asta que vuela.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa para animarla. Entonces se le acerco y le alargo la mano.- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga asta siempre? Eso me aria muy feliz.- Kate no le agarro la mano, pero le dijo:   
¿Estas seguro? A mi solo amigos no me gusta, quiero ser tu amiga, pero por ahora, no pienses que es por que no te aprecie, todo lo contrario, por eso ¿Dejamos eso de la amistad para siempre para dentro de un tiempo? Te contaría el por que, pero… ni yo misma estoy segura.- Harry se quedo desilusionado y confuso a la vez ¿Había dicho que lo de solo amigos no le gustaba? Lo mismo le pasaba a él, pero, podía ser por cosas distintas.- Harry… lo siento mucho, espero que te vaya bien con Arabella Figg. Escribe, nosotros aremos lo mismo. Adiós.- Kate abrazo a Harry y le beso en la mejilla- Gracias por el peluche. Te esperaremos a que vuelvas.- y se fue. Harry acabo de recoger todas sus cosas y cinco minutos después apareció Dumbledore.  
Harry ¿Estas listo? Arabella te esta esperando.  
Si profesor.- contesto desanimadamente Harry.  
Harry, yo creo que no as echo nada, puedes ser travieso, pero no es como para hacer lo que hiciste. No pienses que te lo dijo como favoritismo, solo dijo lo que es cierto. Pero como tu mismo te declaraste culpable.- Harry se quedo aun más confuso, el no había dicho nada.  
Profesor… yo no recuerdo haberme declarado culpable, ni siquiera se que a pasado…- Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras hablaba.  
¿Qué? Eso es muy extraño. Cuéntame todo lo que paso. Todo lo que recuerdas.  
Pues…- Harry intento hacer un esfuerzo para recordar.- Solo recuerdo que estaba hablando con Mario Bigas y después estaba hablando con usted y con Snape…- después Harry pensó. "Dios mío me estoy volviendo majareta"   
Esto es muy raro…- susurro Dumbledore más bien para si mismo.- Bueno, da igual, creo que la señorita Lee investigara lo que pueda con los otros ¿Me equivoco? Bueno, venga, ves al Gran Comedor. Arabella se estará impacientando.  
Adiós profesor.- Harry marcho para el gran comedor cabizbajo. Cuando llego al Gran Comedor una señora mayor, pero bastante guapa estaba de pie, tenía el cabello gris recogido en un moño y estaba maquillada también llevaba un traje muggle de color verde la falda y tonos marrones claritos la blusa. Cuando la señora vio a Harry le saludo.  
Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte, que grande te as hecho, lo de ser mago te sienta estupendamente.- le dijo la señora, la voz a Harry le pareció extrañamente familiar, entonces recordó quien era y con hilillo de voz y señalándola dijo:  
Señora- trago saliva- señora Figg… esta… muy cambiada, muy guapa…  
Gracias, pero baja el dedo que señalar a alguien es de mala educación, y también abrir la boca de esa forma. Bueno, iremos con polvos flu.- fueron a la chimenea más grande y tiraron los polvos diciendo los dos a la vez:  
"¡A casa de Arabella Figg!"  
Cuando llegaron Harry noto que la casa no olía a repollo, si no que olía a eucalipto, o eso pensó él. Cuando llegaron los gatos de la señora Figg se transformaron en tres chicos.- Mira Harry, ellos son mis hijos, bueno creo que Albus te lo contó todo, si se que no debería saberlo, pero… je, je…digamos que tengo un sexto sentido cuando mi familia habla de mi…- Harry se pregunto por que decía gente de su familia, se suponía que Dumbledore era un amigo.-  
Hola madre, que gusto volver a verte Harry, menos mal que ahora puede ser como persona.- saludo Tibbles o mejor dicho, Jim, el hijo mayor. Los otros dos también le saludaron, fueron al comedor, las fotos ahora se movían, y, no eran las mismas aburridas fotos que le enseñaba siempre la Sra. Figg, no, eran de gente alegre, incluso estaban Dumbledore y los demás profesores.  
Harry, quiero enseñarte estas fotos, te gustaran.- le llamo la Sra. Figg. Cuando Harry se le acerco le entrego unas fotografía móviles, la primera era de… sus padres el día que tuvieron a Harry, Lily estaba en la cama del hospital con Harry en brazos y James estaba sentado en la silla de al lado, la otra era del día de la boda de sus padres, salían todos, Sirius, Lupin, incluso salía colagusano (Harry al verlo se mordió el labio inferior con rabia.) también salía la Sra. Figg, mucho más joven y también estaban sus hijos y ella estaba agarrada de la mano de Dumbledore. "Que raro…"Pensó Harry.  
Sra. Figg…  
Llámame Arabella.  
Arabella ¿Conoció a mis padres?  
Tengo que decirte que salí un tiempo con tu abuelo paterno, pero después conoció a tu abuela y se casaron, pero igualmente siempre fuimos muy amigos.  
Por favor hábleme de mi familia.- la Sra. Figg y sus hijos estuvieron hablando con Harry un buen rato...  
¿Y su marido? Nunca lo eh visto.- le pregunto después de un rato.  
Te equivocas, lo conoces desde hace algún tiempo, se llama Albus Dumbledore.- Harry intento hablar, pero de tan sorprendido que estaba no dijo nada.  
  
Mientras en Hogwarts…  
  
Muy bien echó Mariooo…- decía una aguda voz.  
Gracias señor ¿Mi padre se encuentra mejor?  
Si…, le eh dado una poción para bajarle la fiebre.  
Muchísimas gracias señor, aun no entiendo por que no se han unido todos los magos a vos.  
Yo tampoco, pero en cuanto Potter, sus amigos y Dumbledore mueran, todo el mundo caerá rendido a mis pies…  
Señor, tengo que decirle algo, eh vuelto a ver a su hija.  
¿Ah si? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ya hace unos días que tuve que dejar de observarla…  
Esta muy bien, y si me permite decirlo, es muy bella, en el baile ya estaba muy guapa, pero, incluso sin arreglarse lo esta.  
Es igual que su madre, que cosas tiene la vida… hazme otro favor…  
¡Lo que quiera mi señor!  
Pórtate bien con ella. Recuerda que es mi hija. Intenta hacerte muy amigo de ella, acércala a mí…  
Lo que usted me ordene mi señor…   
  
17.- La visita.  
  
Buenos días dormilón.- le despertó la Sra. Figg a Harry.- Tienes correo de tus amigos.- Harry se levanto de golpe y agarro el correo. La Sra. Figg se fue y el se cambio de ropa, rasgo el primer sobre, de color amarillento con letra púrpura.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡¿Qué as echo?! Dumbledore me lo ha explicado todo. Mira que hacer esas cosas, pero no estoy muy seguro de que lo hayas echo tú por muy mal que te caiga Snape a otra cosa, Dumbledore también a hecho que el Profeta diga que tú no sabes nada de mí. Bueno, no puedo decirte nada más, ya hablaremos esta noche con la comunicadora, tampoco te diré mi paradero, esta carta puede caer en manos de otra persona. Adiós.  
  
Cordialmente tu padrino: Sirius Black.  
  
"Como siempre" pensó Harry guardando la carta y abriendo otro sobre, este era de color marrón, estaba muy arrugado y tenia algo dentro, la letra era de colores, lo abrió y empezó a leer:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Qué tal tu primer día de vacaciones? Ya nos gustaría a nosotros librarnos unos días de las clases (Menos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, claro.)Ahora que te as ido nosotros tenemos que hacer de capitanes del equipo, esta bien eso de mandar, además tenemos que buscarte un suplente¡¡Que difícil!! Eres uno de los mejores buscadores que a tenido el equipo (Por no decir el mejor). Así que más te vale volver pronto chaval. Por cierto, esperamos que te guste nuestro regalito.  
Se despiden George y Fred.  
  
Harry saco el librito, que debía ser de unos cinco centímetros, que había dentro, lo dejo en la cama y se alego, agarro una escoba y lo toco, de repente el libro se empego a la escoba, y después exploto llenándola de tinta verde. Cuando Harry limpio la escoba abrió el siguiente sobre, blanco con letra roja y excelente caligrafía.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hola Harry, aunque solo hace un día que te fuiste esto esta muy triste sin ti, te echamos de menos, pero ahora podrás leer más, supongo que la Sra. Figg te dará clases, si no cuando vuelvas iras muy perdido, te mando las paginas que me dijo la profesora McGonagall para que estudiaras: 65: De baso a bastón 78: De libro a escarabajo 80: De lata a conejo. 96: Repaso para los TIMOS. Como podrás ver son fáciles y pocas lecciones, esperamos que vuelvas pronto. Supongo que la profesora McGonagall también, si pensara que no ibas a volver no me hubiese dicho lo de que estudies. Bueno, un beso.  
  
De parte de Hermione Granger.  
  
"No podré librarme de los deberes ni expulsado." Pensó Harry en broma. No le importaría hacer miles de deberes con tal de volver a Hogwarts. Abrió el siguiente sobre, de color gris con una letra un poco mal echa de color marrón:   
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Qué tal en tu primer día en casa de Arabella Figg? Supongo que te trata bien, si no lo hace me encargare de ella.  
Por lo menos te libras de Snape y de las muertes de la clase de adivinación. No se de que escribirte, en tan poco tiempo no a pasado nada, ni siquiera tenemos clases, asta mañana es fiesta. Así que me despido.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
"Tranquilo Ron, me trata muy bien" Pensó sonriendo, ahora la casa de la Sra. Figg le gustaba mucho, además, ahora podía decirle a sus amigos que conocía a la mujer de Dumbledore. Aparto la carta de Ron y abrió un sobre amarillento con letra escrita con prisas y de color azul.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hola Harry, que pena que no estés, igualmente, si estuvieses en la escuela no te podría verte en un tiempo por algo que me encomendó Dumbledore, incluso me deja usar magia se que no debería contártelo, pero que más da. Bueno, saluda a la Sra. Figg de mi parte. Asta pronto.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
"Que bien que le dejen usar magia, pero ¿Qué tendrá que hacer? Bueno, da igual." Harry la guardo con las otras y rasgo una de color blanco con letra de color amarillo.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Olvida lo de querido, solo te escribo por que Kate me ha obligado, espero que te encuentres bien bla, bla, bla… Adiós.  
  
Cole Bloom.  
  
"Este tío me busca las cosquillas y las va a encontrar. A ver… el ultimo sobre… ¡De Kate!"  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hola, quería empezar a buscar algo en cuanto te dejé solo, pero claro, sin saber lo que paso no puedo hacer nada.  
Oye, perdona a Cole, seguro que te ha escrito alguna grosería, pero seguro que esta muy preocupado por ti, en fin. Si quieres puedes ir a ver a mis padres, saben lo que a pasado. Bueno, un abrazo y un beso.  
  
Catherine Lee.  
  
Harry ¿Puedo entrar?- le pregunto la Sra. Figg desde el otro lado de a puerta.  
Si, pase.  
Tienes una visita.  
¿Yo?- Harry guardo las cartas en el cajón de la mesita y bajo al comedor mientras la Sra. Figg limpiaba su cuarto. Cuando llego vio sentado a un señor en la silla, le resultaba raramente familiar, pero como estaba de espaldas no lo pudo ver bien, se acerco y el señor se giro, y al ver quien era se sorprendió mucho- ¡¡SIRIUS!!- estaba muy contento, además, Sirius estaba muy bien, parecía que comía más y sus ropas y cabellos estaban limpios y arreglados. Harry le abrazo muy fuerte.  
Hola Harry.- le saludo Sirius.- Supongo que estarás sorprendido, pero no estoy solo, ay alguien más en el lavabo. Ya viene, mira al pasillo.- Harry se volvió para ver quien era e igual que sorprendido que antes chillo entusiasmado:  
¡¡LUPIN!!  
Hola Harry, me alegro de ver que estas bien. Eso es una alegría para mis ojos.- Harry estaba muy contento, allí estaban Sirius y Lupin.  
Harry, queremos que tengas en cuenta que nos tenemos que ir pronto, suponemos que lo entiendes.- le dijo Sirius cuando estaban todos a la mesa.  
Si, pero aunque solo os pueda ver un momento estoy contento.- y pasaron cuatro horas hablando. (Más de lo planeado.) Asta que se fueron Sirius (Transformado en Hocico) y Lupin.  
Bueno, Harry. Saca los libros de la escuela, estudiaremos un ratito.- le dijo la Sra. Figg cuando se marcharon.  
Si, ahora voy.- Harry le entrego los libros, estuvieron un buen rato estudiando, después comieron y siguieron estudiando hasta las cinco, pero, cuando acabaron, Harry recordó el Quidditch, no podría entrenarse ni nada, pero la Sra. Figg le alejo de sus pensamientos:  
Querido ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunto preocupada.  
Quidditch, no podré jugar…  
A, claro, bueno, tengo una idea… podría encogerte y meterte en una maqueta de un campo de Quidditch y con un hechizo te hago una mini-Snitch ¿Qué te parece?  
¡¿En serio?!- la Sra. Figg le dio una poción y le dijo que a las siete y veinte le daría el remedio para que volviese a su tamaño normal, Harry jugo al Quidditch y aunque jugase el solo se lo pasaba muy bien, y estuvo jugando y jugando asta las siete y veinte, después contesto a todas las cartas y fue a cenar, cuando acabo se fue a dormir, y se cambio antes de meterse en la cama.  
  
  
18.- El descubrimiento en la librería.  
  
  
Harry ¿Estas ya?- le pregunto la Sra. Figg, ya hacia tres días que Harry estaba allí. Sus amigos le escribían cada día, y el a ellos. Ese día la Sra. Figg le había prometido que le llevaría al zoo, Harry estaba más contento de lo que se pensaba, pensaba que fuera de Hogwarts y sin sus amigos lo pasaría fatal, pero en realidad no estaba nada mal. Lo que tenían que vigilar al es que los Dursley no supieran que se encontraba allí o se lo restregarían por la cara sin piedad. Subieron al coche, uno de esos Minis de color lila. Harry se pudo sentar delante por que los hijos de la Sra. Figg no les iban a acompañar. Estuvieron unos quince minutos en el coche por culpa de que no podían aparcar, por eso la Sra. Figg se arto, llevo el coche a un callejón vació y lo encogió para que fuera de "bolsillo." Harry antes que nada quería ver que había pasado con la Boa Constrictor de Brasil, quería saber si se había escapado bien o la habían vuelto a coger, pero para su suerte no estaba, ahora había una tienda de peluches. Estuvieron toda la mañana en el Zoológico, pero como acabaron muy pronto y no tenían ganas de volver fueron a dar una vuelta, Harry se quedaba asombrado con todos los sitios, pues aunque viviese cerca, los Dursley siempre evitaban quedárselo y lo dejaban justamente con la Sra. Figg, y si se lo tenían que llevar no le dejaban mirar nada, tenia que llevar lo que compraban o ir detrás de ellos, callado. Mientras iba caminando vio una tienda de libros viejos y sin saber por que le entro la curiosidad olvidándose de la Sra. Figg.- ¡¡Harry!! ¿Dónde vas?  
¿Puedo entrar?- le pregunto él tímidamente.  
¿Quieres algún libro?- le pregunto ella.- ¿Quieres que te compre algún libro Harry?  
No, gracias.- Harry estaba bastante feliz, los Dursley cuando se lo llevaban a fuera no le compraban nada si no lo hacían para quedar bien con algo o por que Harry lo necesitara obligatoriamente, como el anterior año que le compraron un polo de limón solo para quedar bien con la señora que los vendía.- Yo solo quiero echar un vistazo…- dijo más tímidamente que antes.  
Bueno, vale.- le dijo sonriendo la Sra. Figg. Entraron en la tienda donde el dependiente estaba vendiéndole el libro a una señora, la tienda no era muy grande pero había muchas estanterías todas a rebosar de libros antiguos, tampoco estaba muy iluminada, la tienda tenia pocas luces y el sol no llegaba muy bien, pero era confortable, tampoco había mucha gente, dos o tres personas mayores, Harry estuvo mirando libros y libros, incluso había libros de magia que los miro un poco pero le parecieron una tontería, continuo buscando, sección de novelas, de miedo etc.… pero llego asta el final, en el sitio más tapado, abajo del todo escondido un pequeño librito rojo y dorado, parecía que se hubiesen olvidado de él, Harry se quedo unos momentos pensando y al final se acerco al libro extendió la mano y lo cogió, el diario estaba un poco polvoriento, así que con un pañuelo que le había dado la Sra. Weasley en la estancia en su casa lo limpio un poco, era rojo, con los bordes amarillos y con un pequeño candado, en el medio había un león, le recordaba extrañamente a el león que hay dibujado en Griffindor, incluso los colores eran los mismos que los de la casa, intento abrir el libro, pero el candado no le dejo, estaba a punto de sacar la barita para abrirlo, pero si recordó que no la tenia, la Sra. Figg se la tenia que guardar por el asunto de estar fuera del colegio, eran las normas. Igualmente no podía usar magia fuera de la escuela. Fue a buscar a la Sra. Figg con el libro en la mano, le dijo que ese libro le tenia picada la curiosidad y que se parecía mucho a las pancartas de Griffindor, ella se lo cogió para examinarlo y le pregunto al dependiente si tenia la llave, pero el le dijo que era la primera vez que veía ese libro. Y ella, que era bastante cabezota y asta que no conseguía algo no lo dejaba lo compro. Se fueron a un lugar apartado, agrandaron el coche y se fueron a la casa de la Sra. Figg, que estuvo probando hechizos, empezó con el alohomora y fue probando muchos hechizos pero no lo logro, era tarde así que lo dejaron y comieron, después de comer Harry se fue a su cuarto, como era domingo la Sra. Figg no le daba clases, empezó a pensar, pero, si ese libro no se abría con magia no podía ser un libro normal, tenia que ser del mundo mágico ¿Qué aria entonces allí? Siguió pensando y recordó que para acceder a la casa se tenía que decir una contraseña, así que empezó a pensar y a decir cosas como:  
Grageas de café, cereza mordida, gusano moribundo, papel mágico,…- pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada, pero entonces recordó el león y que era lo que destacaba de los Griffindor, ya que se parecía tanto podía probar, no perdía nada- León Valeroso.- después de haberse pasado una hora con las contraseñas se abrió con esa tan simple, cuando Harry abrió el pequeño libro se quedo muy sorprendido al ver lo que ponía:  
  
Nombre: Cornamenta y Lily.  
Edad: dieciséis (Cornamenta) quince (Lily)  
Casa: Griffindor.  
Diario compartido de Cornamenta y Lily.  
Cornamenta:  
  
Hola Lily, te envió este libro por que no puedo estar sin saber de ti ni un día, además, me gusta más que las cartas, si estas leyendo esto será por que te llego esta lechuza con este librito y la contraseña, contéstame cuando antes por favor.  
Cariñosamente: Cornamenta.  
  
  
Lily:  
  
Hola Cornamenta, me alegra que me tengas tanto cariño, pero yo no se quien eres, no conozco a nadie llamado así, supongo que será un apodo o algo por el estilo, pero, si no quieres no me digas tu verdadero nombre, pero espero que algún día me lo digas, supongo que eres de Griffindor, si no ¿Por qué estos colores y el león? ¿Me podrías por lo menos decir tu edad?  
Se despide: Lily.  
  
Cornamenta:  
  
Si que me conoces, y tengo dieciséis, yo también espero poder confesar mi nombre alguna vez, podría ser cuando comencemos el curso, si reúno el suficiente valor, aunque por el valor destaquen los Griffindor, los hombres de mi familia nunca se han atrevido mucho con las mujeres. Me gustaría volver a verte, si no veo tu belleza pronto no lo aguantare, eh tenido que enviarte este diario por eso mismo, si no puedo verte por lo menos quiero ver tu magnifica caligrafía, me gustaría habértelo enviado antes, ya se acaba el verano. Espero volver a verte, me gustaría ver tus preciosos ojos, bueno, hasta el uno de Septiembre si Merlín quiere, aunque creo que tú dirías si Dios quiere ¿Verdad?  
Cordialmente Cornamenta.  
  
Lily:  
  
Cornamenta, todo lo que dices es muy bonito, me ruboriza, me alegra que pienses esas cosas de mi. Espero con impaciencia el uno de Septiembre, ojala que para entonces sepa quien eres. Yo esperare a que me lo digas, me despido que no se de que hablarte, si no se las cosas de las que te gusta hablar, no se de que escribir. Así que Asta el uno de Septiembre.  
Lily  
  
Cornamenta:  
  
Yo también espero con impaciencia ese día. A mí de lo que me gusta hablar es de: Quidditch, de ti, de la comida, de ti, de los aparatos muggles y de ti. ¿A ti de que te gusta hablar? A mi hay otra cosa de la que suelo hablar con mis amigos, pero con tigo no podría, además tu sales dentro de esa categoría: Chicas…  
Desea verte pronto: Cornamenta.  
  
Harry siguió leyendo, después fue a cenar y a dormir, aun con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, que coincidencia haber encontrado aquel diario, al día siguiente seguiría leyendo.  
  
  
19.- Amor de profesores.  
  
Al día siguiente en Hogwarts…  
¡No hay nada!- decía exasperado Ron.- Solo sabemos que estaba hablando con ese Mario o como se llame y que de repente le echaron de la escuela.  
Si, pero ¿No te parece extraño?- le pregunto pensativa Hermione.  
¿El que?- le pregunto este malamente.  
Si, Hermione tiene razón…- contribuyo Kate también pensativa.  
¿Sobre que?- ahora Ron estaba más bien confuso, mientras Hermione y Kate chocaban las dos manos alegres.- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.  
Si, yo tampoco, pero será mejor que vallamos rápido, nos toca doble pociones.- les apresuro Cole. Llegaron dos minutos tarde, todo el mundo estaba ya dentro, estaban seguros que Snape les descontaba diez puntos por cada minuto.  
Buenos días alumnos.- dijo el, pero su voz sonaba rara, algo parecida a amable, y además estaba sonriendo ¡¡Dulcemente!! Todo el mundo estaba confundido.- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Bloom, señorita Granger, señorita Lee, llegan dos minutos tarde, por favor, siéntense, seguro que algo les retraso. La clase era rara, incluso para Percy, que como siempre se encontraba en un rincón comprobando que los alumnos se portasen bien.- Haber ¿Para que sirve la poción animorfars?- como era de esperar Hermione levanto la mano, pero se le unió Ron, Cole y Kate, en una de las convocaciones se la habían explicado, aunque tuviesen que aprendérsela era mejor que cuando antes mejor, pero igualmente Hermione se la había leído durante el verano.  
Muy bien, tendrían que tomar todos ejemplo, puede que no lo sepan pero tienen el valor de levantar la mano, bueno… probemos con… - Nevill también levanto la mano temblorosamente.- Sr. Longgbotom.  
Creo…- Neville trago saliva, estaba sudando y le temblaba la voz.- Creo que sirve para transformarse durante cinco horas en el animal que quieras…  
¡¡Muy bien!!- grito entusiasmado Snape lo que hizo que todo el mundo se sobresalto, Nevill casi se cae del salto que pego hacia detrás.-Diez puntos más para Griffindor…- todo el mundo se preguntaba si habían oído bien "¿Más? ¿No serian menos?" Pero Nevill estaba contento, había conseguido diez puntos para Griffindor.  
¿Profesor? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- le pregunto inseguro Percy.  
Si, pero es que me dispararon un la flecha en el corazón.- toda la clase, incluidos los de Slytherine pensaron que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.- Bueno, continuemos ¿Alguien se sabe que ingredientes debemos utilizar?- los cinco de antes la levantaron.- Muy bien, ahora usted Sr. Weasley.  
Tres pétalos de Orquídea bien aplastados, medio huevo duro, cinco plumas de águila real, dos cucharadas de polvo de cuerno de Unicornio, la piel de una serpiente que se mudo de ella más o menos hace un año, siete cucharones de lo que tiene dentro la calabaza y lo más importante de todo, un pelo, una escama, una pluma, o algo así del animal… si no me equivoco es así…- al principio Ron parecía seguro, pero cuando miro a los ojos a Snape se puso un poco nervioso.  
¡¡Magnifico!! Siga así y tenga por seguro que aprobara con un diez este año, a mejorado mucho diez puntos para Griffindor, y tengo una cosa que añadir, todo el mundo tendría que intentar hacer lo mismo que el Sr. Weasley, que los libros no muerden, por abrirlos no pasara nada, menos mal que Miner… que McGonagall os a enseñado bien, es una magnifica mujer.- Kate se do cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Snape, recordó el baile, cuando chocaron contra ellos, pero eso le hizo recordar a Harry y a los Unicornios y se puso triste, abajo la cara y se le empaparon los ojos, miro en su mochila, tenia el peluche que le había dejado Harry, después miro hacia donde se solía sentar, aunque hiciera poco tiempo que se fue le echaba de menos, metió la mano en la mochila y apretó la mano del peluche, lo había arreglado a la forma muggle, no habían descubierto nada, pero Hermione y ella pensaban que era muy extraño que justo las dos veces que Harry fue a hablar con Mario, le ocurriese algo, pero la chica fue distraída de sus pensamientos.- Sra. Lee ¿Le pasa algo?  
¿Qué? No, estoy bien, perdone profesor, es que… estaba pensando una cosa…  
Menos mal, pensaba que le pasaba algo, bueno, le estaba diciendo que busque una pareja para hacer la pócima, el Sr. Bloom se a ofrecido.- la chica se levanto un poco aturdida y se sentó al lado de Cole.  
  
Poco después acabo la clase, Hermione se tubo que ir con los otros Prefectos por un asunto de un alumno, mientras Ron, Cole y Kate se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para comer, pero, para sorpresa de ellos vieron como Snape charlaba con otra persona que no vieron a culpa de la distancia, se escondieron y observaron mejor, hablaba con McGonagall, pero para desgracia de ellos no podían oír nada, Cole saco la varita y digo: Un pequeño truco, "escuchare conversatión" – de la barita de Cole salio una voz que debía ser de McGonagall.  
"O Severus… que amable eres…"  
"No es nada Minerva"  
"Son unas flores preciosas"  
"Pero no tanto como tu, por favor, besame…"  
"Pero nos pueden ver…"  
"No me importa"  
Kate le quito la barita y digo: "Dejare de escuchare conversatión" Vamonos.- dijo muy seria.  
¿Pero que haces?- se quejo Ron.  
Tienen derecho a la intimidad ¿Verdad Ron que a ti te molestaría que te escucharan y te miraran a escondidas mientras te besas con tu novia? ¿Verdad?- le replico ella enfadada.- No se vosotros, pero a mi no, si alguien tiene que enterarse de esto que sea por boca de ellos no por la nuestra.  
Y se supone que lo dirán… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto hace que salen?- le pregunto Ron mientras se marchaban.  
En Navidad ya eran.- le contesto ella.  
¡¿Tu lo sabias?!- le pregunto Ron.  
Si. Harry…- la chica le recordó tristemente a el y al Unicornio muerto.- Harry y yo les vimos el baile de Navidad besándose.  
Kate ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Cole al ver que de repente se había desanimado tanto.  
No, nada tranquilo, cosas mías ¡¡Venga que si no Hermione se impacientara!!- dijo la chica más animada, se puso en medio de ellos dos y cogió a cada uno del su brazo provocando el sonrojado de Cole.- ¡¡Venga!!  
  
  
Cornamenta:  
  
Bueno, pues ya esta Lily, te diré quien soy, pero prefiero que sea en persona, te espero al lado del lago, hoy a las cinco y media. Ciau.  
  
Lily:  
  
Allí estaré, espero esa hora con impaciencia. Por favor, atrévete. Adiós.   
  
  
Lily:  
  
James, me alegró de que al final me lo confesases. Yo pensaba que no te caía bien, como siempre te metías con migo. Adiós.  
  
Cornamenta:  
  
Es que cuando te veía me ponía nervioso y eso era lo único que se me ocurría hacer. Adiós.  
  
  
  
  
  
20.- La gran madre.  
  
  
Pasaban los días y no descubrían nada, Harry seguía en casa de la Sra. Arabella y se leía y releía el diario compartido de sus padres, pero aun no se lo había contado a la anciana.- ¿Por qué no lo dejáis un ratito?- les preguntaba Cole.  
Pues por que Harry es nuestro mejor amigo.- le contesto Hermione.  
¿Pero algún día descansareis?  
Cuando Harry vuelva.- esta vez le contesto Ron.  
Cole, se que Harry no te cae precisamente bien- le comento Kate.- pero, se que más o menos le aprecias, no me mientas.- le dijo tajante al verle abrir la boca para protestar.- Venga, ayúdanos por favor…- le suplico la chica, y Cole no pudo decirle que no.  
Haber- comenzó a decir Hermione.- Harry el día de Navidad se fue a hablar con Mario, pero resulta que cuando se dio cuenta estaba delante de Dumbledore y de Snape que le estaban comunicando su expulsión, y después cuando fue a preguntarle a Mario que si sabia que había pasado se desmayo y oyó la voz de Voldemort, y otra familiar… Siempre que tenía que hablar con Mario le pasaba algo.- todos se quedaron pensativos.  
Pues vallamos a preguntarle, ves que problema.- sugirió Cole.  
¿Y que le decimos? "Hola Mario, queríamos saber si sabes que le paso a Harry, como siempre que estas tu le pasa algo, como oír la voz de Voldemort y cosas así, bueno, esperamos verte pronto"- le dijo sarcásticamente Ron.  
Pues no es tan mala idea.- le contesto Cole.  
¡Bueno ya vasta!- se canso Kate- Vallamos a dar una vuelta por el lago para descansar, venga, va.- dijo levantándose de su silla   
Kate tiene razón.- la apoyó Hermione también levantándose y los chicos también se levantaron. Salieron de la sala común. La mayoría de gente a la que encontraban se apartaban mirando con desagrado a Kate, pero, había otros que habían recapacitado que Kate era muy maja, que querían continuar siendo sus amigos. Continuaron buscándolo, pero el no aparecía, bajaron al jardín, pero ni rastro, miraron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y vieron que salía humo de la chimenea, Hagrid habría vuelto ya. Se dirigieron a la cabaña y llamaron a la puerta, Hagrid no estaba, pero había una señora muy alta que abrió la puerta diciendo:  
Hola… ¿Sois amigos de Rubeus?- la Sra. Era más alta incluso que Hagrid, llevaba el cabello negro en una redecilla, e iba vestida con ropas semejantes a las de Hagrid. Los cuatro movieron afirmativamente la cabeza.- Pues pasad, pasad, Rubeus ahora no esta aquí, esta en el bosque prohibido. Sentaos por favor.- les dijo al verlos de pie con la boca abierta. Ella fue hacía un armario pequeñito y saco un tarro de galletas, saco un plato y puso unas cuantas.- ¿Queréis? Las acabo de hacer.- las aceptaron para no parecer descorteses, pensaban que serian como las de Hagrid, pero estas sabían muy bien, todas eran de distintos sabores.- Bueno, yo me llamo Fridwulfa.- Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
¿Usted? ¿Usted es la madre de Hagrid?- le pregunto Hermione.  
Si querida, mi hijo me ah hablado de ti, creo que eres Hermione… ¡Hermione Granger! Y tú…- dijo señalando a Ron. Se suponía que los gigantes, una de las más conocidas la Sra. Fridwulfa, eran peligrosos, pero ellos pensaron que era muy simpática.- Ah, si, Ron Weasley, y vosotros dos… creo que sois… Catherine Lee o Kate y… Cole Bloom… pero, un, dos, tres y cuatro… falta uno… Harry Potter…  
Bueno, si.- dijo cabizbajo Ron.  
Lo han expulsado.- acabo diciendo Cole despreocupadamente, pero al darse cuenta agrego corriendo.- ¡¡Pero no fue culpa suya!!  
Ah, si, es cierto, recuerdo que Rubeus me lo comento…  
¿Sabe donde se encuentra ahora?- le pregunto Kate para cambiar de tema.  
Si, creo que se fue a hablar con un viejo amigo, si no recuerdo mal se llamaba… Aragog… o algo así…   
¿¡ARAGOG!?- chillaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Aunque estaba sorprendido, a Ron le paso un sudor frió por la espalda.  
¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Cole cogiendo una galleta.  
No, nada nada.- se apresuro a decir Hermione agitando las manos.  
Es tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos ya…- dijo Kate mirando el gran reloj colgado de la pared.- Gracias por todo Sra. Adiós.- todos se levantaron y dieron las gracias antes de marcharse.  
¿Quién es Aragog?- les preguntaron Kate y Cole una vez en la sala común.  
Yo no llegue a verlo, pero Harry y Ron si.- comento Hermione.  
¿Quién es Aragog, Ronnie?- pregunto Kate intrigada.  
Es… grande…- dijo Ron sin hacer caso a lo de Ronnie.  
Déjame que se lo explique que igualmente me lo contasteis.- le dijo Hermione con un gesto de la mano e intentando evitar una carcajada.- Una araña gigante que Hagrid cuido cuando estudiaba. No es tan difícil. Bueno, vallamos a dormir, buenas noches.- y cada uno se fue por su lado.  
  
Mientras Harry seguía leyendo el diario, pero se percato de un mapa que no había visto antes, estaba rasgado y era amarillento. Era raro, y encima del todo ponía: "Mapa del valle de Godric" Harry se quedo muy sorprendido, ese mapa era del valle de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric Griffindor. Miro detenidamente el mapa, estaba dibujado Hogwarts y una casa, y había un valle (que seguramente era el de Godric, pensó) abajo había un pequeño cuadro que decía: Puntos de color Rojo pasos, puntos de color púrpura muggles, puntos de color amarillo brujos y brujas. Se fijo detenidamente, no había ningún punto de ningún color, entonces volvió a leer el diario para ver si decía algo:  
  
Cornamenta:  
  
Hola Lily, se que debería decirte esto en persona, pero no quería que nadie se enterara, y como nosotros somos los únicos en saber la contraseña, bueno, esto es, tal y como dice: "El mapa del valle de Godric" Lo acabo de encontrar, estaba escondido en un cuarto secreto, para ver los puntitos de colores que ahí dice tienes que decir: Cirdog ed ellav led apam." El que dejo el mapa dejo la contraseña al lado, igualmente es muy fácil saber que significa: "El valle de  
Godric" al revés. Bueno, adiós, solo quería que lo supieses.  
  
Harry digo las palabras (aunque estaba fuera de Hogwarts tenia permiso para hacer magia, solo en casa de la Sra. Figg) y en el mapa aparecieron puntitos de colores rojos, púrpuras y amarillos. Miro otra vez detenidamente y vio que salía el castillo de Hogwarts, miro mejor, saliendo del castillo, cerca del lago, ponía en un puntito amarillo: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. De repente un sudor frió le recorrió por la espalda. Pero, siguió mirando, por detrás del castillo salía otro puntito amarillo que se metió en un sitio entre los árboles y después se puso frente a Voldemort, Harry miro que nombre ponía, pero lo que leyó no quería creerlo, se tapo la boca y en un susurro dijo: Mario Bigas…  
  
Cerca del lago.  
  
Bien, bien Mario ¿sabes algo nuevo?- le pregunto la voz escalofriante de Voldemort.  
No señor, últimamente la escuela anda muy vigilada, creo que es por lo de Potter, saben algo de que usted se encuentra aquí.- le contesto el chico.  
Mm.…- murmuro Voldemort. Y después dirigiéndose a Mario otra vez continuo.- ¿Por qué será eso?  
Yo, señor… no se…  
¿A no?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.- Bueno, pues tu ten cuidado, como averigüen algo más sufrirás, a, por cierto, Colagusano esta mejor.  
Gracias señor ¿puedo verlo?  
¡¡Colagusano!!- llamo Voldemort. Poco después de detrás de una roca apareció Colagusano, parecía débil.  
Ho… hola hijo…- le dijo a Mario.  
Hola padre.- le saludo su hijo.- ¿te encuentras mejor?  
Si, gracias al señor tenebroso…  
  
  
21.- De vuelta con algo aprendido.  
  
  
Harry se quedo sorprendido y asustado a la vez, no sabia que hacer, era tarde, y no quería molestar a Arabella, pero entonces se le ocurrió de que podía mandarle una carta a sus amigos, o a su padrino o a… ¡¡Dumbledore!! A sí quizás le dejaría volver a Hogwarts, por que seguramente era culpa de Mario que estuviese fuera de la escuela, todo empezaba a aclararse, la primera vez que se desconcertó… estaba hablando con Mario… entonces se esforzó en recordar y le empezó a doler la cabeza, pero, no por culpa de la cicatriz, si no del esfuerzo, y recordó que Mario saco la barita, y que oía un conjuro, pero no recordaba cual, entonces estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, y la otra vez… fue a hablar con Mario… pero se empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, se desmayo, oyó voces, la de Voldemort y la de Mario, tenia que comunicárselo a Dumbledore, pero ¿y si no le creía? Bueno, Dumbledore era muy comprensivo, podía intentarlo, cogió pergamino y pluma y en tinta roja escribió:  
  
Estimado profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Quiero contarle algo que eh descubierto, no se si me creerá pero tengo que probarlo. Poco después de salir del colegio, fui con la Sra. Arabella, o sea su esposa, al Zoológico, y cuando salimos del Zoo nos paramos en una librería muggle de libros antiguos, y por la curiosidad entre, fui buscando asta que en un rincón encontré un libro, que según el atendiente no lo había visto nunca, la Sra. Arabella estuvo probando hechizos, pero no se habría, así que pobre una contraseña: "león valeroso" el librito se abrió, y resulto ser un diario compartido de mis padres, estuve leyendo y hoy encontré un mapa, estaba dibujado Hogwarts y el valle de Godric, seguí leyendo y dije la contraseña que decía mi padre, y en el mapa aparecieron unos puntitos de colores, pasos, muggles y magos, estuve mirando y me di cuenta de que en uno ponía el antiguo nombre de Voldemort, y estaba en terrenos de Hogwarts, pero después algo más me llamo la atención, decía que Mario Bigas salía del castillo y se dirigía a donde estaba Voldemort, y pensando en eso eh recordado todo lo sucedido, creo que me echo un conjuro, no se… pensé que era Imperius pero ya intentaron hacérmelo y no sucumbí, y cundo iba un día ah hablar con el, que fue cuando me desmaye oí la voz de Voldemort y la de Mario, bueno le dejo a usted que me deja lo que ha decidido.  
Cordialmente   
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry leyó la carta, era larga pero más o menos se había explicado bien, saco a Hedwing de la jaula y la poso en su brazo, le ato la carta a la pata y le digo: Bien, envíasela a Dumbledore, es urgente.- le acaricio el lomo cariñosamente.- Se que lo aras bien, pero ten cuidado.- Hedwing le pico en la oreja cariñosamente, estaba orgullosa de su nuevo encargo, se soltó del brazo de Harry y se fue volando asta desaparecer entre las nubes, Harry miro un rato al cielo, estaba muy bonito, poco después se estiro en la cama, se quito las gafas y las dejo en la mesilla y poco después se quedo dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente despertó con la luz del sol, miro su reloj, que se lo había reparado la señora Figg, eran las siete y cuarenta y algo, se vistió, ese día había dormido muy bien, y esperaba ansioso la carta del profesor Dumbledore, bajo a la cocina y se fijo en que no había nadie, "Seguramente la Sra. Arabella y sus hijos están durmiendo" pensó, fue a la nevera y hizo unos huevos con bacón, tenia hambre, también saco leche, mientras comía algo le rozo la pata, era Tibbles, pero después en su lugar apareció Jim que le saludo y Harry le devolvió el saludo: -Harry me habías asustado, estaba afuera tomando un poco de aire y oí ruido en la casa ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?- le pregunto Jim haciéndose unas tostadas.  
No tenia sueño.  
Bueno, di ¿Qué tal te lo pasas con nosotros?  
¡¡Muy bien!!  
Me alegro, pero supongo que querrás volver con tus amigos ¿no?  
Si…- y dio un suspiro.  
Tengo una idea, se que no debería decírtelo, pero siendo tu… y además así le das una sorpresa a tus amigos y les ensechas a hacerlo.  
¿El que?- pregunto extrañado Harry.  
A transformarte en animal, convertirte en animago.  
¡¿Qué?!- Harry se atraganto con un trozo de bacón. Después de engullírselo continuo.- ¿pero para eso tendría que registrarme verdad?  
¿Para que?- Harry se sorprendió de la tranquilidad de Jim.- Existen un montón de animagos y más de la mitad no están registrados.  
¿Pero eso no esta prohibido?- entonces Harry pensó. "Bueno, siempre rompo las normas."- Vale, me gustaría, gracias por tu oferta, además, este año íbamos a estudiarlo para los TIMOS.- Jim sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Cada mañana asta que lo consigas entrenaremos, no quiero que mi madre se entere.- le susurro Jim.  
Demasiado tarde.- le dijo desde la puerta una voz femenina, era la señora Arabella.  
Mama…- intento disimular Jim.- nosotros… estábamos charlando sobre cosas…  
Tranquilo hijo, yo también había pensado en eso de que fuera animago. Te vendrá bien Harry.   
Yo…- Harry no sabia que decir, al final suspiro y dijo.- Yo quisiera ser lo mismo que mi padre… puedo elegir en que transformarme ¿no?  
Lo suponía.- la Sra. Figg le sonrió.- Pues ¿a que esperamos? A, si, por cierto, tu lechuza, Hedwing si no me equivoco, ha vuelto.  
¡¡SI!!- chillo Harry y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, allí estaba Hedwing encima de su cama, al ver a Harry levanto la pata sacando pecho en señal de victoria.- Bien preciosa, lo hiciste estupendamente.- mientras le quitaba la carta le acaricio el lomo y ella le pico en la mano cariñosamente, Harry la dejo en la jaula y le puso agua y comida.- Ten, hoy te doy tu comida favorita, te lo mereces.- Hedwing ululo orgullosa. Harry rasgo la carta, que era la que el había enviado, la giro y leyó:  
  
Estimado Harry:  
  
Bien, ya te dije que no creía que hubieses sido tú, espero que mi mujer te trate bien, cada día envía una lechuza, o dos contándome como te portas, y por lo que veo no haces las mismas travesuras que aquí. Sobre lo que me a escrito de Voldemort y el señor Bigas, se lo comunicare a Sirius y a el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger, la señorita Lee y al señor Bloom.   
Se despide Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Posdata: Saluda a mi mujer e hijos de mi parte.  
  
Harry se puso muy contento y bajo corriendo al comedor, allí lo esperaban la señora Arabella, Jim, Brian y Adam. Empezaron a intentar que Harry se transformase, pero no lo lograba: Bien Harry.- le tranquilizo la señora Arabella al ver que Harry se ponía nervioso.- Yo también me transformare, y te aviso que yo tampoco estoy registrada, así que aparte de Albus y tus amigos, si quieres, nadie más tiene que saberlo, por que esta es la única forma de poder vigilarte cuando estas en casa de tus tíos, y yo no querría que nadie más se enterara, bueno, vamos allá.- donde estaba la señora Figg apareció un pájaro dorado con la punta de las plumas rojas y con los ojos de color azul, parecía un Fénix por los colores, pero no lo era por que era mucho más pequeño. La señora Arabella volvió a aparecer.- Ves, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas, si lo consigues ya veras como después será mucho más muy fácil.- Estuvieron cerca de tres horas probando, a Harry le salieron los cuernos y el hocico, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, al final pensó en su padre y deseo con todas sus fuerzas en poder transformarse, de repente le comenzaron a salir dos cuernos no tan grandes como los de un ciervo adulto, pero si como los de uno de media edad, después le salieron unas pezuñas, se estaba cayendo al suelo, se quedo sobre cuatro patas, le salio un hocico, de repente escucho las voces de la señora Arabella y sus hijos gritando de alegría, se dirigió al espejo que había en la entrada y el corazón le dio un vuelco ¡¡Lo había logrado!! Era idéntico a un ciervo aparte de la línea negra alrededor de los ojos que debían ser las gafas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo, aparte también de que en la pata delantera llevaba una marca con números, seguramente el reloj arreglado. Volver al estado normal le resulto mucho más fácil, estaba contento y sorprendido a la vez, lo hico cinco veces más, pero, mientras lo celebraban apareció una lechuza totalmente negra, con manchas blancas, Adam le abrió dejándola pasar y esta se poso en la mesa, donde extendió la pata, la señora Arabella le quito la carta mientras Brian le daba leche a la lechuza.  
La señora Figg abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hemos comprobado lo que dijiste y es verdad, pero, para disgusto de todos Voldemort desapareció, lo siento mucho, ahora el ministerio se lo llevara a Azkaban, pues, aunque es muy joven, no se le puede hacer nada, es su destino por obedecer las ordenes de Voldemort, no creo que le den el beso. Y tengo otra buena noticia para ti, puedes volver, así podrás estar para los exámenes preparatorios para los TIMOS. Bueno, que tengas un buen viaje. Saludos a todos.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
La señora Figg sonrió mientras guardaba la carta, después de un prolongado silencio, la anciana se dirigió a Harry y acariciándole la mejilla le digo: Querido, vete preparando las cosas, después de comer te llevare a la escuela estas contento ¿no?  
Yo…- Harry no sabia que decir, se quería ir, ver a sus amigos, pero, se lo pasaba muy bien en casa de la señora, después de unos segundos recapacito, a ella la vería en el verano, se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y sorprendió a todos abrazando a la señora.- ¡¡Gracias por todo!! ¿Podré verla a usted y a sus hijos este verano?  
Aja.- sonrió la señora cuando se separaron.  
Gracias…  
  
Después de comer, una de las mejores comidas que Harry había comido nunca en Prive Drive, transporto de su cuarto (con ayuda de los hijos de Dumbledore y la señora Figg) el pesado baúl y la jaula, Hedwing estaba volando un rato, iría sola a Hogwarts. La señora Figg le previno de que agarrase fuerte el baúl, que irían con los polvos flu, él así lo hico, y cogió un puñado de polvos después de despedirse, y grito alto y claro:  
¡¡A la sala común de Griffindor!!  
  
  
22.- Joana y la planta florfish.  
  
  
Callo en el suelo de la sala común donde lo esperaban todos con impaciencia: ¡¡HOLA!!- le saludaron todos, estaba un poco mareado por el viaje, así que se desplomo en el gran sillón mientras recibía palmaditas en la espalda, saludos, chocaba manos, etc. Todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas, poco después lo dejaron tranquilo y pudo ver a Hermione, Ron, Kate y Cole.  
¡¡Harry!!- le llamaron ellos, choco la mano de Ron, abrazo a Hermione, incluso saludo a Cole, y después Kate dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla le devolvió el peluche que tenia bien apretado diciéndole:  
Bien venido.- estuvieron hablando, le explicaron que había pasado con Mario.   
Dumbledore lo mando llamar- comenzó Ron emocionado-, nosotros estábamos allí, le pidió que mostrase el brazo, pero el se negó, entonces Dumbledore tranquilo como siempre, le agarro el brazo después de forcear (Mario, no él) y pudimos ver la marca, Dumbledore quería intentar que se quedara en Hogwarts, que olvidase todo, es muy bueno- añadió- pero Mario le replico diciendo que había fracasado, que prefería ir a Azkaban. Cuando descubrieron el paradero de Voldemort, el ya había desaparecido.- y estuvieron explicándole cosas y más cosas, incluido que habían perdido el partido Griffindor vs. Hufflepuff, por que el buscador más bueno que habían podido encontrar no fue lo bastante bueno. Se hizo la hora de ir a dormir, Harry estaba muy contento, echaba de menos a la señora Figg y sus hijos, pero ahora estaba con sus mejores amigos, se puso el pijama, se quito las gafas dejándolas en la mesita, y se durmió enseguida.  
Al principio durmió bien, soñando con sus padres, pero después soñó con Mario, Colagusano y Voldemort, se despertó, le dolía débilmente la cicatriz, solo eran las cuatro y algo, así que volvió a dormir.  
  
  
¡¡Buenos días!!- le despertó Ron.  
Hola- Harry se puso las gafas-, Ron.  
Venga, tenemos que ir a desayunar.- le recordó Ron mientras le tiraba a la cara la túnica- ¡¡Venga va!!  
Se te nota que estas contento.- le comento Harry mientras bajaban a la sala común.  
¿A sí?- rió Ron- Bueno, voy a despertar a Cole.  
No cal.- le dijo alguien desde detrás. Era Cole. Bostezo y continuo- Tus hermanos, tu hermana, Hermione y Kate nos esperan abajo ¿tardareis mucho?  
No, ya esta.- dijo Harry una vez vestido- Vamos.- bajaron y se saludaron con los otros. Los gemelos se quedaron esperando a Lee y mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor una horrible voz les llamo:  
Anda, anda, si son el cabeza rajada, el pobretón, la sangre sucia empollona, la sensible pobretona, el guaperas y Kate…- "saludo" Malfoy con su sonrisa maliciosa acompañado de las risas de los dos gorilotes.  
Oye Malfoy- Kate había hablado antes que los otros- ¿Por qué a mí nunca me molestas?- le replico.  
Pues, por que tu no te mereces ser insultada ¿Por qué vas con esos?- contesto el sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.  
¿No será que te gusta?- le pregunto Hermione maliciosamente.  
¿A mi?- aunque intento disimular se le notaron los colores.  
Bueno, pues Malfoy- continúo Kate fríamente como si no hubiese oído nada- si no quieres insultarme no les insultes a ellos, y si les insultas, a mí también, no quiero ser más que ellos.- Malfoy y los otros se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta, pero ella dio media vuelta y continúo su camino.   
¿Gue pagas gas gagetas?- le pregunto Ron a Harry mientras engullía un pedazo de tortita- gagui…   
Mm.… ¿Decías?- Harry pareció haber salido de las nubes. Estaba pensando en el diario de sus padres, quería seguir leyéndolo.  
¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Hermione que se sentaba a su lado.  
¿A mi? No nada, pensaba…  
Cosa rara que tu pienses cabeza rayada…- era Malfoy, otra vez.  
¿Otra vez Malfoy?- le pregunto Hermione ya cansada de él y sus gorilotes.- Mira, si no nos dejas empaz le quitare puntos a Slytherine.- Malfoy se marcho.  
Venga, tenemos que ir a Herbologia.- les apresuro Cole, pero se callo por que Dumbledore se levanto abriendo los brazos.  
Queridos míos- comenzó- Quería anunciaros que hemos decidido que a partir de hoy aréis otra clase- los alumnos replicaron, pero Dumbledore dio una palmada y callaron-. Bien. Se que no les gusta, pero es necesario, después de descubrir lo de su "amigo" Mario Bigas- algunos miraron a Harry-, hemos pensado que ni en Hogwarts se puede estar del todo a salvo, por eso, aremos esta clase, para protegernos de Voldemort- algunos se estremecieron y Kate agacho la cabeza junto con Harry-, sus profesores de esta clase vendrán esta tarde, ahora se les darán los horarios de esta clase a los prefectos. El nombre de esta clase se llama Prevención, que supongo que sabrán que significa prevención contra Voldemort, y los nombres de sus maestros son, Matthew y Clara Cardellini, bueno, ahora vallan a clase, o acaben de comer, pero antes esperen sus horarios.- y se sentó. Hermione se dirigió a McGonagall que le entrego los horarios, ella se los entrego a los demás y se marcharon al jardín.  
¡Que asco!- se quejo Ron mientras bajaban- Esta noticia me ah chafado el día. Esta tarde tenemos media hora de esa clase con los de… Slytherine, jope…  
Hay Ronnie, la vida es dura.- le decía Cole dándole unas palmadas consoladoras en la espalda.- Venga, te acostrumbaras. Solo es media hora.  
Si, y encima a nosotros nos toca hoy…- seguía Ron. Llegaron al invernadero ocho (era el que les tocaba ese año).  
Buenos días alumnos- les saludo la profesora Sprout se dirigió a algo tapado con una manta y antes de destaparlo con un hechizo hico que no entrara la luz y encendió dos velas para poder ver- Haber ¿Quién sabe que es esto?- la mano de Neville se levanto. Fue el único que la levanto, pues ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía.- ¿Longbottom?  
Es una Florfihs. Es muy poco común y no le puede dar el sol. Ninguna es igual a otra, y se les tiene que tratar bien.- respondió Nevill seguro.  
Muy bien, diez puntos más para Griffindor.- dijo sonriente la profesora Sprout. La planta parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ya no había sol, así que fue abriéndose, era muy bonita, de color lila y naranja, con unas hojas grandes, pero finas y con un tallo fino, además parecía tener ojos y boca.- Esto es una florfish, tengo que advertiros que aunque parezcan inofensivas por ser plantas tan hermosas, si no las tratas bien pueden ser muy peligrosas.- la planta pareció girarse hacia la profesora, y abrió el pequeño agujero que parecía una boca, del salio un extraño ruido.- Esta es una planta adulta, ustedes trabajaran unas que hace poco que nacieron, empezaremos la clase estudiando como cuidarlas, pónganse en grupos de seis.- como no, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kate y Cole iban juntos, pero les faltaba alguien.  
¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?- era una chica de Hufflepuff, de cabellos anaranjados pero no tanto como los de la familia de Ron. De ojos castaños, con anteojos y con unas pocas pecas- Es que todo el mundo ya ah formado los grupos, y yo me eh…- pero no pudo acabar por que Hermione la interrumpió.  
Si, si siéntate aquí, a mi lado.- Hermione se echo a un lado dejándole sitio a la chica.- ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto.  
Joana.- le respondió sentándose.  
Nosotros somos…- empezó Hermione.  
Si, ya lo se. Tu eres Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Griffindor y una de las mejores estudiantes que Hogwarts a tenido nunca- Hermione se ruborizo-, tu eres Ron Weasley, el quinto hijo de la familia Weasley, y el gran jugador de ajedrez- a Ron también se le subieron los colores- tu eres Harry Potter, seria imposible no conocerte, el que venció al señor tenebroso y uno de los mejores buscadores de el siglo en Hogwarts (por no decir el mejor)- Harry agacho la cabeza para que no se le notaran los colores- tu eres Cole Bloom, uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, y un magnifico guardián – Cole se lo agradeció-, y tu eres- la chica soplo- Catherine Lee, aunque casi todos te conozcan como Kate, eres la princesa de los Unicornios, la heredera de Ravenclaw, y la hija de…- volvió a soplar- el señor tenebroso- Kate desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pero Joana todavía no había acabado-, pero a la vez una chica destacada por su belleza e inteligencia.- Joana sonrió y Kate levanto la cabeza sorprendida- Seria imposible no conoceros.  
Bien alumnos- les interrumpió la profesora al ver que todo el mundo tenia los grupos hechos-, que cada grupo se levante y valla hacia la mesa de allí al lado y que coja una florfish. Pero, vallan por orden de mesas.- se fueron levantando todas las mesas asta que les toco a ellos. Miraron y miraron, no sabían cuala escoger.  
¡Mirad esta!- les llamo Joana señalando una de las plantas- Es muy bonita ¿no creéis?- la planta que le havia llamado tanto la atención era roja, lila y verde, pero en tonos muy claritos, al igual que la otra tenia ojos y boca, pero las hojas suyas no eran tan grandes como las de la otra planta, mientras la observaban hico un ruido extraño parecido a el de la otra planta. Al final se quedaron con ella.  
Pues muy bien- exclamo la profesora Sprout cuando todos los grupos tenían una, ahora quiero que uno de cada grupo venga a mi mesa para recoger unos pergaminos.- los seis discutieron quien iría y al final fue Ron.  
Haber… en el primer pergamino pone.- empezó Hermione al quitarle la hoja de las manos-  
  
"La florfish es una planta de mucho cuidado, si se le trata bien puede incluso defender de la mismísima muerte al que la cuida, pero, si no se le trata como es debido puede percudigar mucho a su dueño. La planta florfish es útil para venenos, para curas y para muchas otras cosas"  
  
Después había unas viñetas con las explicaciones de cómo cuidar a la florfish.  
Pues muy bien alumnos- hablo la profesora de Herbologia-, como ya se esta acabando la clase les explicare sus tareas. Tienen que cuidar a su florfish durante un mes, y si ella les coge cariño, y ustedes a ella, se la podrán quedar.- y segundos después sonó el timbre para cambiar de clase (la planta la podían dejar en el invernadero durante las clases, pero si no iban a buscarla a la hora debida les quitaban diez puntos, cinco por irresponsables y cinco por no hacer los "deberes" a su hora), se despidieron de Joana, fueron a sus otras clases, a comer, a más clases, y se prepararon para la nueva clase, la clase de Prevención.  
  
23.- Los profesores de Prevención.  
  
La nueva clase la daban en el jardín, tenían mesas y sillas. Los Griffindor se encontraron con los Slytherine mientras llegaban. Esperaron a los profesores unos minutos soportando a los de Slytherine asta que una chica de cabellos negros y muy cortos con ojos grises, con gran sonrisa, chispas en los ojos y cara de niña apareció seguida de un chico idéntico a ella, pero con mirada y cara severa y paso firme. Los dos debían rondar los veinte o treinta, aunque la chica parecía mucho más joven. El chico se quedo sentado en una silla un poco apartada y con los brazos cruzados, mientras que la chica se quedaba de pie delante de todos.   
¡Buenos días alumnos!- saludo la chica con alegría.  
Buenos días.- saludo secamente el chico.  
Buenos días.- respondieron los alumnos.  
Pues bueno, nos presentaremos. Este cabezón de mi lado- algunos rieron, pero, el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado- Se llama Matthew y yo me llamo Clara, algunos nos llaman los mellizos Cardellini, a mi me podéis llamar como queráis pero preferiría que fuera por el nombre y espero recibir el mismo trato -los alumnos movieron afirmativamente la cabeza- y a este le llamáis como el quiera.  
Vale Clara, tu presentación nos ha gustado a todos- refunfuño en tono sarcadistico Matthew-. Dirigiéndose a mi pueden llamarme o profesor Cardellini, o profesor Matthew. No permitiré que me llamen por el nombre, de momento.  
Pues vale- le interrumpió su hermana-. No le hagáis mucho caso- les dijo a los alumnos intentando que el otro profesor no la oyera-. Es un cascarrabias- después en tono normal continuo-. Bueno, ahora presentaos vosotros- todos se fueron presentando, cuando llegaron a Harry y Kate levantaron un poco la mirada-. Muy bien, intentaremos no equivocarnos, pero ahora vamos a empezar nuestra clase. Suponemos que el profesor Dumbledore ya os habrá explicado para que la hacemos. Pero, quiero que tengáis en cuenta de que esta clase no se parecerá a ninguna otra que halláis echo (creo) ya que casi nunca utilizaremos la varita- los alumnos se extrañaron y miraron unos a otros-. Si, si. Sabemos que puede parecer extraño, que parece imposible, pero tened en cuenta que: "Nada es imposible si se desea con todas las fuerzas." Hoy empezaremos con levantar una hoja de pergamino, debe de resultaros bastante fácil (aunque puede que os duela la cabeza al acabar la clase). Venid de uno en uno hacia donde estoy yo.  
Pero hermanita… primero se les tiene que enseñar como ¿no crees?- sonrió malévolamente el profesor. Clara asintió con la cabeza a Matthew y después se fijo en el pergamino que había encima de su mesa (tenían una pequeñita para cada uno) en un instante el papel subió por los aires pasando por encima de todas las mesas y dejando a todos los alumnos alucinados- Vale, pero ahora tendrás que mirarles el brazo, al fin y al cabo, alguno podría ser mortifago, como el chico ese que se introdujo.  
¡Oh!- se quejo la chica- ¿enserio piensas…? ¡Ja! Serás necio.- la profesora paso de mesa en mesa y ninguno de ellos tenia ninguna marca. Cuando acabo volvió delante y fueron yendo hacia ella para probar de levantar la hoja de pergamino, pero nadie lo consiguió, fueron todos tres veces más.  
Bueno, no esta mal, la mayoría lo consiguen mover un poco- murmuro Clara-. Estaos tranquilos, dejad la mente en blanco, mirad la hoja, tranquilos, olvidaos de todas vuestras preocupaciones… Venga… comencemos de nuevo.- esa vez lo lograron casi todos, incluido Neville, los que no pudieron eran todos de Slytherine, que en vez de prestar atención a lo que hacían murmuraban cosas y se reían bajo la barbilla, pero al cuarto de hora lo consiguieron todos- ¡¡Muy bien!! ¿¡Ves hermanito!? Estabas equivocado. Lo han conseguido en la primera clase.- Clara saltaba de la alegría.   
Si, si. Pero qué tal si ahora probamos con algo, digamos, más difícil.- la desafió el profesor.  
¿Otra apuesta?- le contesto la chica mientras los alumnos los miraban extrañados- Vale. Vas a perder.  
¿Estas segura?- continuo Matthew ¿Eliges tu el objeto o lo hago yo?   
Tu mismo.- le contesto con brillor en los ojos la profesora de Prevención.  
Muy bien- al profesor también le brillaban los ojos-, si así lo quieres así lo tendrás- después dirigiéndose a los alumnos continuo- Tendréis que levantar… Mm.… veamos… ya se, a mi hermana.- toda la clase incluida Clara se sorprendió. Por mucho que lo intentaron no lo consiguieron. Ya había pasado la media hora así que se marcharon mientras los dos profesores discutían.  
  
Mientras los cinco amigos se dirigían a la sala común se encontraron con Joana que iba con dos amigas más, las dos amigas se fueron mientras ella se quedaba con los cinco.- Hola.- saludo animadamente.- Fui a buscar a la florfish, se la deje a una amiga mientras iba con otra dos chicas a buscar algo de comer para la planta. ¿Cómo os ha ido la nueva clase? Os tocaba a vosotros ¿verdad?  
Si- contestaron al uniso-. Esta mejor de lo que pensábamos – continuo Hermione- aunque…, tendremos leves jaquecas.  
¿Y eso por…?- iba a preguntar Joana, pero, alguien la empujo al suelo.- Uys…- había sido Clara que iba caminando deprisa y pisando fuerte y murmurando algo.  
Matthew me las pagaras, esta vez me las pagaras…- llegaron a escuchar.  
  
  
  
24.- Declaraciones.  
  
¡Si que se enfado por lo de la apuesta!- se decían en la sala común sentados frente al fuego en el sillón grande.   
Se nota que tienen un ego grande.- sonrió Hermione. Después con mala cara dijo- ¡Esperadme un momento! ¡Me eh dejado el libro de Transformaciones en el Gran Comedor!- dijo mientras se levantaba y corría al retrato de la señora gorda, segundos después ya no estaba.  
Bien Ronnie.- le dijo sonriéndole Kate- No puedo aguantarme más, creo que ahora que no esta es un buen momento para preguntártelo.- soplo hondo y con cara maliciosa y bajando la voz le dijo- ¿te gusta Hermione, verdad?  
¿¡QUE!?- chillo Ron levantándose y tirando su silla al suelo, toda la sala común se volteo a él y se sentó sonrojado. Más discreto le pregunto- ¿De donde has sacado eso?  
De las miradas que le envías.- le respondió con una mirada picara Kate-, y otras cosas ¿sabes una cosa?  
No… no te entiendo en nada- se sonrojo Ron.- primero que si me gusta Hermione, que algo de cómo la miro, que yo que se que cosas te imaginas tú…  
Bueno- contesto la chica poniéndose sobre las dos patas de la silla y tambaleándose de adelante a atrás-, olvida todo eso, solo te advierto que como no intentes disimular…  
¿De que hablas?- se inmuto a decir Ron mirando a otro lado. Harry y Cole miraban extrañados sucesivamente a cada uno.  
  
"¡¡El libro!! ¡¡El libro!!"- pensaba Hermione. Mientras corría escucho un ladrido, aunque fue un ladrido flojito- ¿Qué a sido eso?- se volteo un par de veces a los lados y al fin alcanzo a ver a un perro grande y negro muy parecido a un Grim entonces recordó a Sirius y acaricio al perro diciéndole bajito- ¿Hocicos?- la respuesta fue una lamida en la mano. Hocicos la agarro de la túnica y se la llevo a una aula vacía, ella la abrió y entraron, después echo un hechizo para que cuando se acercase alguien ellos lo advirtieran- Ya esta.- la chica miro al sitio donde anteriormente había estado Hocicos, que paso a ser Sirius.  
¡Querida Hermione!- le sonrió él dándole un abrazo.  
¿Qué…? Hermione se tambaleo un poco extrañada, se sentó y le pregunto- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?  
Pues…- dudo Sirius- ah pasado lo que temíamos, han muerto muggles, aurarores, magos. La amasacre ya a llegado, ahora el señor tenebroso a alcancazo un nivel muy alto, esperemos que no sea el más alto. Y estoy aquí por que Dumbledore se preocupo, además, quería veros ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Que tal la escuela? ¿Y la orden?  
Muy bien todo.- respondió la chica aun un poco aturdida por la sorpresa de Sirius.  
¿Dónde están Harry y Ron y esos amigos que tenéis nuevos?- pregunto Sirius.  
En nuestra sala común…- murmuro ella- ¿No te a dicho Dumbledore que todos los alumnos ya saben que eres inocente? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por perro?  
Pues muy fácil- contesto él dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Si alguno de ellos es un Mortifago y se entera de que estoy aquí podría matarme.  
Ah- sonrió ella-, claro… ¿Y por que no utilizas la poción multijugos?- apunto pensativa.  
Ya lo pensamos… pero ¿en quien me convierto?  
No lo se.- finalizo rindiéndose Hermione- ¡Sirius!- chillo ella al ver que la puerta se volvía de color amarillo, lo cual significaba que alguien estaba a bordear la esquina. Él entendió y se transformo en perro y se fueron. Hocicos se fue y Hermione siguió su camino. Entro en el aula y cogió su libro. Se dirigió a la sala común, pero vio a Fred detrás de una estatua y se quedo paralizada, después reacciono y le saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Me escondo.- contesto en tono burlón él.  
¿De quien?- insistió ella. Fred le estiro del brazo y ella se sonrojo cayéndose de rodillas al suelo.  
Ss... No hagas ruido…- le susurro el al oído poniéndose un dedo encima de los labios. Volvió a susurrar- George y yo le hemos gastado una broma a la profesora Delacour.  
¿Le llamas profesora y por el nombre?- le susurro ella sorprendido.  
Si, ahora si.- se rió bajito él a ver a la profesora salir de su despacho con el cabello, la cara y la túnica de tinta negra. Cuando se hubo marchado se levantaron y continuaron hablando- Gracias Hermione por no delatarme.  
De… de nada- jadeo ella. Estaban solos, no había nadie por los pasillos, él tenia una mano sobre su hombro derecho, se lo tenia que decir- Fred- el nombrado se volteo-… yo… quería decirte que… bueno que… ¡¡QUE ME GUSTAS!!- acabo ella abrazada fuertemente a su libro, para su suerte solo él y ella lo oyeron.  
Yo…- Fred se sonrojo. Él a ella no la quería, la veía como una buena amiga estudiosa, además, estaba su hermano- Yo… mira, lo siento mucho… pero es que tu amor no es correspondido, además, hay alguien que conoces estupendamente que esta mucho por ti…- no sabia que decir. Muchas chicas se le declaraban, pero Hermione era diferente- Lo siento.  
Bueno- dijo cabizbaja- tranquilo…- después volteo y Fred alcanzo a ver una lagrima en su mejilla. Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sala común, cuando llego susurro al retrato de la señora gorda que estaba charlando con otro retrato- Lengua de plata- el cuadro le dejo paso.  
  
Venga Ronnie- seguía insistiendo Kate-… que a mi no me engañas…  
Vale, vale…- se rindió el pobre chico- Me gusta Hermione.- para desgracia de él se le ocurrió decir esas palabras cuando Hermione estaba detrás de él.  
Ron…- tartamudeo ella aun llorando. Él se quedo paralizado, no podía moverse. Hermione se fue corriendo a su cuarto mientras seguía llorando.  
Ron…- murmuro Kate- Yo… lo siento tanto, no quería que lo supiera…- pero Ron no decía nada. Kate se levanto y se fue a su cuarto con Hermione. Para su suerte no había nadie- Hermione… Hermione…  
Kate…- cuando Kate corrió la cortina de la cama de Hermione la vio sentada en él suelo llorando con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Hermione la miro, tenia los ojos rojos y lloraba como nunca. Cuando Kate se sentó Hermione se lanzo a ella- ¡Le eh dicho a Fred lo que sentía por él! ¡Me ah rechazado! ¡Me ha dicho que había alguien más cercano! ¡Ron! ¡Seguro que es Ron!  
Tranquila…- le sonrió Kate acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad- Encontraras a otra persona…   
Lo… (Snif) lo se… pero… pero… no puedo aguantarlo… yo ya me imaginaba que él no estaba interesado en mi, pero después de oír lo de Ron… ¡¡No se que hacer!!  
Duerme un poco…- le sugirió Kate- Llora todo lo que puedas, llorar siempre va bien. Insúltame a mí, a Fred a Ron, a quien quieras. Es mejor que te desahogues, no te guardes nada.  
Va… (Snif) vale…- se estiro encima de la cama, pero recordó lo de Sirius- ¡Kate! Dile a Harry que Hocicos esta aquí.  
¿Hocicos?- se extraño Kate, ese nombre e resultaba familiar- ¡A si! Harry me comento lo de Hocicos. Pero ahora será mejor que tú descanses.  
Si…  
Harry- le llamo Kate cuando Hermione se hubo dormido y ella pudo bajar-. Hermione mee ha dicho que te diga que Hocicos esta aquí.  
¿¡QUE!?- chillo Harry contento.  
Lo que oyes- sonrió ella.  
¿Don…? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto emocionado.  
No lo se- se encogió de hombros-, Hermione solo me ah dicho que te lo comunique.   
Bueno, mañana se lo pregunto.- cuando acabo esta frase vio a Kate mirar hacia todos los lados.  
Se ah ido a descansar.- le dijo Cole al darse cuenta de que Kate buscaba a Ron.   
  
Mierda, mierda y doble mierda- se repetía Ron apretando su cara contra la almohada- ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué?  
  
  
Señor, se lo han llevado.- dijo Colagusano entre sollozos.  
Si…- respondió una voz fría- lo se, pero, tranquilo, lo sacaremos de allí, estoy apunto de convencerlos para que se unan a mi. Muy pronto los Dementores se convertirán en Mortifagos.  
Y entonces le rescataremos…- acabo Peter.  
  
25.- Cerca de ¿la muerte?  
  
Bueno- dijo Kate levantándose-, ya es bien entrada la noche, me voy a dormir.   
Nosotros también.- dijeron Harry y Cole. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto vieron a Ron dormido y con los ojos rojos y empapados, que es lo mismo que vio Kate en Hermione.  
  
Harry…- llamo una voz.  
¿Quién…?- pregunto dudoso Harry- ¿Quién me llama?  
¿No nos reconoces?- pregunto otra voz. Estaba todo muy oscuro, Harry corría y corría, pero no llegaba a ningún sitio.  
No se…- Harry se paro y miro a todos lados, entonces alcanzo a ver a Sirius, a Lupin, a Ron, a Hermione, a Kate, a Cole, a Dumbledore, a Hagrid, a McGonagall, a Arabella y a… sus padres- ¿Pero que…?- pregunto sorprendido.  
¿Ahora sabes quien somos?- le sonrió su madre.  
Ma… mama- Harry corrió asta lanzarse en brazos de su madre- ¡¡Mama, papa!!- sollozo él.  
¿Si hijo?- le pregunto su padre despeinándole aun más el pelo.  
Os…- intentaba responder entre sus sollozos- os eh echado tanto de menos…  
Y nosotros a ti- contesto su madre, pero de repente un ruido muy fuerte les distrajo, y después una voz aterradora hablo:  
¡¡Jaja Potter!!- rió la voz- ¿¡Esto es lo que a ti te gustaría!? ¿¡Estar rodeado de tus seres queridos!? ¡¡Que patético!!- de repente todos desaparecieron.  
¿¡Por que no me dejas empaz Voldemort!?- chillo Harry furioso mientras caían lagrimas por sus ojos.  
¿¡Por que no me devuelves a mi hija!?  
¡¡Deja a Kate empaz!! ¡¡Ella no se considera tu hija!!  
¡¡Jaja Potter!!- volvió a reír Voldemort- ¡¡Mi hija me quiere!! ¡¡Es parte de mí!! ¡¡Dejare que ella te destruya!!  
¡¡¡NO!!!- chillo Harry alzando su barita contra Voldemort.  
Abra Kedabra.- Harry vio una luz verde acercase, se acercaba ya le había dado, ya estaba, noto como se mareaba, callo de rodillas al suelo, recordó a sus seres queridos… vio algo acercase.  
Harry Potter.- le llamo una chica de cabellos muy largos, incluso le llegaban al suelo, eran negros, igual que sus ropajes.  
¿Qui…?- tosió él- ¿Quién eres?  
La Muerte.- obtuvo como respuesta. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y alcanzo a pronunciar unas palabras:  
¿La… la Muerte?  
Si… Pero estate tranquilo. Aun no es tu hora. Pensaba que si, por eso vine, pero veo que no, el hechizo de tu madre aun te protege… Será mejor que vuelvas.  
Es… espera… ¿Tu te llevaste a mis padres y a Cedric?  
Si, supongo que estarás furioso con migo. Pero tuve que llevarme sus almas, es mi destino, a mi no me gusta, pero tranquilo, están bien, están en un buen sitio, te cuidan desde allí arriba, incluido Cedric…- la Muerte camino hacia atrás asta desaparecer, y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue a Voldemort desvanecerse.  
  
Harry se despertó sudando y con dolores por todo el cuerpo, la cicatriz, pero, lo que más le dolía llegaba asta su pecho, su corazón. Alguien le llamaba, le decía.  
¿Harry?- era la voz de Ron. Harry agarro sus gafas- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ron parecía muy preocupado.  
No mucho…- logro decir- ¿Qué a pasado?- le dolía incluso el hablar.  
Llevas dormido- era Kate-, gritando y con mucha fiebre desde hace casi una semana y no han encontrado ningún remedio, siquiera saben que te pasa.  
¿¡Una que!? ¿Y que haces en el cuarto de los chicos?  
No es el cuarto de los chicos…- contesto Cole y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Después Hermione añadió.  
Será mejor que no hables ni te muevas, solo descansa.  
Ten…- dijo Harry mientras intentaba incorporarse- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore. Es muy urgente…  
Primero descansa.- le sugirió una voz. Era Arabella, seguida de Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Clara, Matthew, Snape, McGonagall y Delacour.  
¡Sirius, Lupin, Arabella!- pero cuando decía esto Arabella le dio una poción y quedo dormido.  
  
Harry despertó pocas horas después. Había dormido de un tirón y se encontraba mucho mejor, agarro sus gafas y vio la cara de Dumbledore, Arabella, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid y Clara sonriéndole.  
¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto Sirius.  
Creo que si…- contesto incorporándose y rascándose la cabeza- con un poco de jaqueca…- de repente se paro- ¿¡Que haces aquí y con forma humana!?  
Soy libre- fue su respuesta-. El ministro ha desaparecido, así que eligieron un nuevo ministro, que resulto ser el padre de un buen amigo tuyo…  
¿¡EL PADRE DE RON!?- Sirius le sonrió y prosiguió:  
Bueno, Dumbledore decidió hablar con él para aclararle que paso con Peter y con mijo. Y ya ves. Por cierto, eh cobrado un dinerito por todo esto.- Harry le abrazo con ganas.  
Bueno Harry- les interrumpió Dumbledore- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?   
Es sobre un sueño…- dudo unos instantes- una pesadilla…  
Cuenta, al menos que aya alguien en la sala que no deba escucharlo.- le sonrió Dumbledore.   
No, da igual. Bueno…, yo estaba corriendo en un sitio oscuro, oía voces hablarme, me pare y le vi a usted, a Sirius, a Lupin, Hagrid, bueno, mis seres queridos, incluidos…- se paro un momento- Mis padres… Los abrace fuerte, pero Voldemort llego y ellos desaparecieron… hablamos de- suspiro- de Kate, decía que se la devolviera… entonces me lanzo- volvió a suspirar- la maldición imperdonable… una luz verde me alcanzo y me caí al suelo, entonces una mujer muy guapa de cabellos y ropajes negros se me acerco- suspiro una vez más-, y me comunico que era la muerte, pero que no me preocupara, que el hechizo de mi madre me había vuelto a salvar…- a Harry se le apagaron los ojos al recordar a su madre.  
Muy bien Harry- le sonrió Dumbledore-, ya puedes ir a tu sala común. Tus amigos deben estar esperándote.- Harry se vistió y obedeció a Dumbledore. En parte estaba contento, y en otra triste. Contento por el hecho de que podía irse con Sirius, triste por lo de su sueño, aunque había otra cosa que le estrujaba el corazón, aunque años anteriores pensaba que cuando dejara a los Dursley seria la persona más feliz del mundo ellos no dejaban de ser su familia y les echaría de menos.   
  
  
26.- Transformaciones.  
  
¡¡Harry!!- lo llamaron los de Griffindor al verlo aparecer.  
Hola.- fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.  
¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntaron sus amigos sentándose en el sillón grande.  
Pues…- soplo hondo y sonrió- Mejor que nunca.  
¿Y eso?- se intereso Ron- ¿Qué a pasado con la fiebre, el delirio y todo lo demás?  
Bueno- respondió Harry aun sonriendo- se fue, me encuentro fenomenalmente. Pero lo mejor de todo no es eso.  
¿Entonces que es?- Cole también estaba intrigado.  
Sirius es…- entonces abrió los ojos como platos y levantándose de golpe agarro a Ron de los hombros- ¡¡Tu padre!!  
¿Qué Sirius es mi padre?- pregunto su amigo divertido, pues ya sabia a que se refería Harry.  
No, no- negó este con la cabeza-. Tu padre es el nuevo ministro… Felicidades y gracias.  
¿Por que me lo agradeces?- sonrió aun Ron.  
Pues por todo- le devolvió la sonrisa Harry-. Por que tu padre ha liberado a mi padrino, por estar siempre que te necesito, por ser mi amigo.- finalizo Harry volviendo a su sillón. Mientras se sentaba escucho un ruidillo extraño- ¡¡Es la florfish!!  
Si, nos toca cuidarla.- le sonrió Hermione, después más seria pregunto- ¿Por qué te pusiste tan enfermo?  
Pues por que te vio y se asusto.- rió Cole.  
Ha, ha- "rió" sarcásticamente Hermione- Bueno, cuenta.  
Voldemort.- fue su única respuesta hundiéndose en su sillón. Cuando iba a continuar su historia una lechuza naranja se poso delante de ellos.  
¡¡Xaniba!!- chillo Hermione.  
¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros.  
Es Xaniba- relato Hermione-, la ODF- los otros entendieron que se refería a la Orden del Fénix- me la regalo al enterarse de que no tenia, me dijeron que la necesitaba por si alguna vez pasaba algo- Hermione extendió el brazo para que la lechuza se posara, le quito la carta que llevaba y la leyó para sus adentros, después se dirigió a sus amigos-. Ahora mismo en el lugar nuevo.  
¿Lugar nuevo?- pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba.  
Si-esta vez hablo Kate-. Ya veras.- salieron por el retrato y caminaron un rato en línea recta, después torcieron a la derecha, bajaron unas escaleras que Harry no había visto nunca antes, después de bajar en redonda puesto que la escalera era de caracol y no se movía, se pararon en frente de una pared totalmente normal, Hermione se puso delante de todos y dirigiéndose a la pared susurro " Ábrete o limón te echare" la pared obedeció y les dejo paso, cuando hubieron entrado todos la "puerta" se cerro de golpe y siguieron su camino por un largo túnel que abecés tenia escaleras y que la poca luz que tenia era debida a unas cuantas velas. Harry pensó en el mapa del mereodador ese túnel no estaba marcado. Acabaron enfrente de otra pared que tenia grabada la cabeza de un fénix, todos, excepto Harry, se pusieron delante y dijeron "A la orden pertenecemos y a ella no traicionaremos" de repente escucharon una voz que parecía provenir de la gran pared, concretamente e la cabeza grabada "Falta uno, si no recita no entra" a Harry, aun que estaba confundido, esa voz le pareció melodía para los oídos, era preciosa y la florfish, que la tenia fuertemente sujetada, volvió a hacer su ruidito, pero alegremente- Venga Harry, repite con nosotros- él así lo hico. La pared se abrió en dos por la mitad de la cabeza y allí estaban los demás de la orden: Mary, Dan, Jonh, Nicholas, JB., Danielle, Magie, Eva, José, Lara, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Arabella, Matthew (Harry dedujo que era lógico ya que enseñaba la clase de Prevención) y Fawkes.   
Hola chicos.- les saludo Arabella.  
Buenas.- contestaron ellos. Todos estaban sentados en un suelo verde y limpio, menos Arabella y Dumbledore que estaban delante de pie. Se encontraban en una gran expansión de tierra, estaban en un valle, a unos pocos kilómetros había un pueblo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Harry fue el gran lago que tenían delante, era precioso y saltaban peces. Le gustaba aquel sitio. Camino junto sus amigos, fue despeinado por Sirius y Lupin y se sentó en el suelo en medio de los dos.   
Pues bien- sonrió Dumbledore con los brazos alzados-. Hoy tendremos a una persona más entre nosotros, así que por favor, un momento- esperaron doce minutos cuando Clara apareció corriendo, todos, menos su hermano, no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
Lo… lo siento…- balbuceo la chica tirandose en el suelo al lado de Sirius.  
No pasa nada, señorita Cardelline.- sonrió Dumbledore.  
No… por favor…- le devolvió la sonrisa ella- llámeme Clara…   
Vale, tranquila, respira- le aviso Dumbledore al ver la respiración entrecortada de la chica-. Bueno, hoy aprenderemos algo que os gustara, aparte de que visitaremos el pueblo que seguramente ya habéis visto- señalo dirección este- bien, empecemos, algunos de nosotros, somos animagos y eso es lo que aprenderemos todos, pero… ¡ojo! No se lo dejáis a nadie, puesto que seremos animagos no registrados. Primero, nos transformaremos los que ya sabemos para podré enseñaros como se hace, yo seré el primero- Dumbledore desapareció para dejar paso a un gran oso de pelo grisáceo y blanco, el oso desapareció y volvió el profesor-. Bueno, ahora Arabella- su señora se transformo en el pájaro que Harry ya había visto y volvió a su estado-. Sirius, por favor- Sirius se levanto y se transformo en Hocicos, después de pasar delante volvió con Harry y se volvió a transformar-. Bueno, Lupin, tu no eres exactamente animago y tampoco te cal aprender a serlo, así que Clara te toca- la profesora de Prevención, que había estado estrada todo el rato, se adelanto junto al lado de Dumbledore y dejo paso a una bonita liebre negra- bien, ahora tu Matthew- su mellizo también se transformo, en un cuervo-. Muy bien, ahora le toca al más joven de todos los que sabemos y nos encontramos aquí, Harry- Harry se levanto ante la sorpresa de sus amigos, se convirtió en Ciervo y volvió a su estado natural-. Muy bien, ya estamos todos los que sabemos, ahora por favor, acercaos de uno en uno e intentad transformaros- primero fue Dan, que después de que le apareciesen manos peludas dos veces, se transformo en un chimpancé, después fue el turno de Nicholas, intento transformarse cinco veces sin resultado, a la numero seis le salio un pico, a la séptima le salieron alas, asta que al fin dejo paso a una cigüeña, el turno después de Nicholas era para JB., el se transformo más deprisa, pues no era la primera vez que lo probaba, aun que si que fue la primera vez que le salio: un rinoceronte, después Danielle se transformo en una avestruz, Magie en un guepardo, Eva en una serpiente, Lara en lagartija, Mary tardo alrededor de diez veces asta transformarse en paloma, José tardo un cuarto de hora para convertirse en Hurón, y el turno le llego a una nerviosa Hermione, paso temblando e insegura al frente de todos, cerro los ojos e intento transformarse en vano, aparte de algunos pelos castaños que le salían de la mano, a la segunda le salieron orejas peludas y puntiagudas, pero a la tercera va la vencida, su animal era una ardilla, después de dar saltos de la emoción Ron salio igual o más nervioso que su amiga, intento transformarse sin conseguir nada, se esforzó un poco más, un poco más y… ¡¡apareció un Lince!! Ron se sentó muy contento en su sitio y le toco a Kate, intento la primera en la que le salio una cola de caballo, la segunda se había transformado de cintura para abajo, y al igual que Hermione lo consiguió a la tercera, estaba claro que su animal era el Unicornio, Cole lo consiguió a la quinta vez, un lobo- ¡¡FANTASTICO!! Hemos acabado antes de lo pensado, así que podremos estar más rato en el pueblo. El pueblo del valle de Godric.  
  
27.- Más chismes.  
  
Harry abrió como platos los ojos ¿¡EL VALLE DE GODRIC!? ¿Entonces podría ver su casa de nuevo? ¡La casa en la que habían vivido tantos años! Aun que estaría derruida alguna cosa habría entre los escombros que pudiera llevarse de recuerdo. Todos se levantaron, caminaron hacia el este, Harry estaba muy nervioso, caminaba en silencio detrás de Sirius, detrás tenia a sus amigos, pero no podía prestar atención a nada, pensaba en sus padres. Sus padres habían vivido en ese pueblo, sus padres habían fallecido en ese pueblo, su primer año estaba en ese pueblo, su primer año de vida…  
¡Venga Harry!- le agarro Kate de la mano, ya habían llegado, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta, había casas grandes y pequeñas, pero a su parecer, miradas desde afuera, todas eran preciosas. La gente se paraba a mirar y murmurar cosas al verlos llegar- Bien- se giro Dumbledore hacia ellos-. Este es el pueblo del valle de Godric, primero iremos a la tienda de comida para plantas y animales, creo que la florfish y Fawkes tendrán algo de hambre- así lo hicieron. La tienda era grande, tenía plantas y animales, compraron, aparte de comida, vitaminas. Después fueron a la heladería y disfrutaron dando un paseo mientras cada uno se comía su helado. Harry miraba para un lado, para el otro… Dumbledore se le acerco y le susurro- Tranquilo, también iremos- y le guiño un ojo. Siguieron su camino, saludaban a gente que no conocían de nada, hablaban, miraban y llegaron, la casa de Harry, él cual corrió como alma lleva al diablo hacia la casa derruida a cenizas, se adorrillo enfrente. No podía creerlo, le resbalo una lagrima que logro disimular. Estaba feliz y triste a la vez. Busco algo que pudiera llevarse, algo de su casa…, encontró un cuatro con el cristal roto, las personas se movían: Su madre y su padre. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón y dejo caer otra lágrima. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Sirius. Entre todos encontraron muchas más cosas: papeles, el ultimo periódico, un reloj parado, seguramente en el mismo instante en la que murieron sus padres, fotografías rotas, juguetes de bebe, una barita rota… y demás cosas. Volvieron a la pared con la cara del fénix. Entraron y cuando se iban hacia su sala común Sirius llamo a Harry.  
¡Sirius!- le abrazo Harry cuando estuvieron solos- Me alegro por ti.   
Mm.…- sonrió su padrino- ahora puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, solo si quieres.  
¿¡Tu que crees!?- le pregunto Harry separándose de él.  
No se…- se encogió de hombros Sirius, se aparto una mosca que tenían al lado y le pregunto- ¿Qué pasara con tus tíos?  
Mis tíos…- se recordó Harry- ellos no me quieren…  
¿Tu crees?- le volvió a sonreír Sirius- ¿entonces por que no te abandonaron o dieron en adopción? ¿Por qué te cuidaron?  
Pues…- se tambaleo Harry- para que hiciese las cosas de la casa…  
Bueno- acabo Sirius- ya me dirás, ahora vete a tú sala común.  
Si…- se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Harry se encontró con sus amigos esperándolo en la escalera.   
¿Qué quería Sirius?- se intereso Ron.  
Que si quiero ir a su casa a vivir…  
¡¡Que bien!!- se alegro Herminio- ¿verdad?- añadió al ver la cara de su amigo.  
Mm.- musito Harry- supongo…  
¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupo Kate- ¿te duele algo?  
No…- murmuro él chico cabizbajo- es que… tendré que dejar a mis tíos… a mi primo… no se… ug…  
¿Pero no era eso lo que querías?- se extraño Cole.  
Bueno- dudo Harry-, si… eso creía… pero, por muy mal que me hayan tratado, no dejan de ser mi familia.  
Sirius también lo es- le recordó Kate-. Puede, que no lo sea de sangre, pero si le quieres, ya vale.- Harry solo se limito a sonreír.  
  
  
Señor…- sollozo Colagusano- Mi hijo… aun no…   
Lo se Colagusano- dijo la voz fría de Voldemort-. Potter lo pagara, eh vuelto a intentar matarlo, pero a sido en vano. No ah funcionado.  
¿Qué a pasado con los dementores?- pregunto Colagusano aun entre sollozos.  
Casi…- le respondió su señor- casi están… se nos unirán… todos se nos unirán… ¡¡Ha ha!!  
Si, señor…  
  
¡No!- se despertó Harry. Había soñado que era un ratón y que quedaba atrapado en una ratonera.  
¿¡Que!?- se sobresalto Ron.  
¡Aleluya!- se alegro Cole.  
¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron extrañado.  
¡Un día que os levantáis a la hora!- rió Cole- Venga, vestíos.  
¿Harry por que has gritado al despertarte?- le pregunto Ron cepillandose los dientes.  
Una pesadilla.- le respondió Harry poniéndose la túnica.  
¿De que iba?- se les agrego Cole.  
De ratones.  
¿Qué?- preguntaron Cole y Ron a la vez.  
Nada- corto e interrogatorio Harry-, venga, vamos- abajo les esperaban las chicas. Hermione estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, mientras, Kate estaba apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Cole, se le acerco y la asusto.  
¡¡Cole!!- le riño la chica pegándole en la cabeza, dio un largo bostezo y continuo- ¿no sabes que a los dormidos es mejor no molestarlos?  
¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Harry preocupado. La chica bostezó.  
Estaba…- intento responder entre bostezos- estaba preocupada por ti… no eh podido dormir…  
¿Por mi?- se sonrojo Harry-¿Por qué?  
No se- le respondió Kate después de otro largo bostezo- si te acuerdas de que hace poco estabas muy mal- después añadió-. No quiero que te pase nada malo.  
Gra…- tartamudeo Harry- gracias.  
Bueno ¿vamos?- pregunto un poco enojado Cole.  
Si…- volvió a bostezar Kate. Se encaminaron al gran comedor. Cuando estaban a medio comer empezó el reparto de cartas, solo Hermione recibió algo, el profeta.  
Haber…- lo cogió la chica- El investigador de sucesos.  
  
Hace poco la reportera Reeta apareció medio moribunda diciendo que quería tomarse unas largas vacaciones, por eso, nuestro reportero de sucesos aun estará con nosotros un tiempo. El gran noticion de hoy es que Harry Potter, más conocido como él chico que sobrevivió, se ira a vivir con él, hace poco descubierto inocente, Sirius Black, su padrino. El segundo noticion es que un alumno de Hogwarts, era seguidor del señor tenebroso, el nombre del alumno es Mario Bigas, por esto el reputado profesor Dumbledore, a decidido impartir una nueva clase para defenderse del que no debe ser nombrado, la clase se llama prevención, la imparten los profesores Clara y Matthew Cardellini. Esto es todo por hoy, gracias por leernos.  
  
Que deprisa se enteran de todo…- dijo Harry.  
Bueno- les apresuro Cole levantándose-. Es mejor que nos vayamos, doble clase de pociones.  
No…- suplicaron los otros. Fueron a la clase, después a comer, a más clases, y Harry fue a entrenar, quería volar y estar solo.  
Harry…- le llamo Kate- ¿puedo ir con tigo? Hermione va a ayudar a Cole y Ron con los estudios, no creo que a mi me necesiten para nada…  
Claro.- sonrió Harry. Fueron caminando poco a poco al campo de Quidditch, parecía que hubiera llovido, Kate se sentó a mirar como Harry entrenaba e intentaba aprender nuevas tácticas. Al final Kate, ya cansada, le llamo para pedirle una cosa.  
Harry- empezó- ¿puedo volar yo también? Mis padres me han regalado una nueva escoba. Una que acaba de salir. Me gustaría probarla.  
OK- contesto el chico- Ves a buscarla…- Kate se fue como un rayo en busca de su escoba mientras Harry descansaba. Se puso a pensar en voz alta- Mm. Cada día esta más guapa…- Harry vio una mosca y se puso a observarla y como si la mosca le entendiese le pregunto- ¿Verdad que es preciosa? ¿Verdad que es especial? Como me gustaría que fuera mía para siempre… - la mosca solo se marcho volando.  
Harry…- Kate ya había llegado- Es una Águila veloz ultimo modelo.  
Magnifica…- la contemplo Harry. Aunque más que contemplar a la escoba contemplaba a la chica.  
Bueno- le devolvió Kate al mundo- ¿comenzamos?  
Si…- tartamudeo Harry subiéndose en su escoba. Estuvieron volando un rato y Harry se sorprendió de lo buena que era jugando Kate. Cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche volvieron a su sala común. A medio camino se encontraron con Sirius y Clara.  
Hola Harry- le saludo Sirius.  
¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto extrañado Harry- Se supone que los familiares no pueden estar aquí…  
Pero si los profesores- le sonrió su padrino-. Tu profesora Delacour se a tenido que ir y Dumbledore me a encargado ser su sustituto ¿que te parece?- Harry estaba mudo, no sabia que decir. Pero, no tuvo mucho tiempo de quedarse mudo porque Hedwing se le poso en el hombro, llevaba una carta de Hagrid diciendo que hacia mucho que no iban a verle.  
Yo- dijo Harry tambaleándose por la noticia de su padrino-… me voy…  
Adiós…- se despidió Kate agarrando a Harry del brazo. Ella se fue con Hermione al cuarto de las chicas y Harry con Ron y Cole al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
Buenos días.- saludaba Harry a todo el mundo mientras iban al gran comedor.  
¿Qué te pasa Harry?- le pregunto Hermione poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él para que dejase de saltar.  
Estoy contento…  
No, si eso ya se te nota- dijo Kate entrando en el gran comedor. Se sentaron y mientras comían aparecieron las lechuzas con el correo y dejaron caer una carta para Cole, una para Kate y el Profeta para Hermione. Esta última lo desenvolvió y leyó en voz alta:  
  
Los niños crecen, y nuestro reportero de sucesos no lo demuestra con esta noticia:   
Como bien saben todos la reportera Reeta escribió en un anterior año los amores y desamores de Harry Potter y Cía. pues por una investigación hemos sabido que él mismo chico se a enamorado de la mismísima hija de el que no debe de ser nombrado: Catherine Lee- Hermione se paro. Harry escupió el zumo de naranja que se estaba bebiendo, Kate trajo su comida, Ron no dijo nada y Cole se quedo inmóvil mirando a Hermione que continúo leyendo-. Mientras el famoso Harry Potter esperaba a su amada empezó a decir cosas como: Que guapa es…Como me gusta… y cosas por él estilo…  
  
El tío que escribió eso esta loco- acabo Kate señalando el periódico- ¿Harry colado por mí? ¡Ya me gustaría! Jaja.  
¿Y porque tiene que estar equivocado?- le pregunto Harry más rojo que el mantel de su mesa.  
Vamos Harry- dijo Kate muy colorada-. Tú de mí. Somos amigos.  
¿Y que?- continuo él chico mientras toda la escuela les observaba en silencio, puesto que todos habían leído el periódico.  
Pues yo…- se quedo cabizbaja Kate- No puedo creer lo que dice un periódico… Tendría que oírlo de ti para creerlo…- la voz de Kate se iba apagando. La situación era tensa. Todo el mundo les miraba, incluidos los profesores, el único que parecía tranquilo era Dumbledore. Como si no pasase nada, ni siquiera les llamo la atención.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
28.- Que difícil es el amor.  
  
La situación era tensa, todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio. Kate se levanto cabizbaja y las últimas palabras que le dirigió a Harry antes de marcharse fueron: Lo siento- y se fue a su siguiente clase, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, aunque no creyó que fuera a haber nadie pues todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor. Antes de poder salir al jardín una mano la agarro del brazo eh hico que se voltease. Esa mano ella la conocía, y no tenia ningunas ganas de mirar a la cara al dueño de ella.  
¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunto Harry apretándole muy fuerte el brazo. No pensaba en lo que hacia ni decía, solo quería hablar con Kate, estar cerca de ella, no quería que ella se enfadara por él ni con él. Le apretó más fuerte el brazo que le había cojido a la chica y con la mano libre le giro la cara para que Kate le mirara. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, no decía nada, aquella chica era tan bella, aquella chica era tan lista y simpática sin olvidar que era buena, aquella chica podía estar triste, alegre, pero casi nunca enfadada, aquella chica le había enamorado sin ser una veela. Aquella chica estaba apunto de llorar por su culpa. Aquella chica le traía de cabeza. Harry le soltó el brazo y la cara y se aparto unos pasos atrás- Kate… yo… lo siento…  
No te disculpes…- se limito a decir ella cabizbaja intentando no llorar- no has hecho nada…- y se giro dejando a Harry sin habla.  
  
¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto Ginny.  
Pues…- murmuro Hermione- no se…  
¡Mierda!- murmuro entre dientes Cole.  
¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Ron.  
Mm.- se inmuto él- Nada, vamos a clase.- se levanto cogiendo su mochila mientras toda la escuela miraba hacia su mesa. Se fueron a la clase que les tocaba y allí vieron a Kate acariciando a un Unicornio, les sonaba de algo y recordaron que era el Unicornio que la misma que lo acariciaba en ese momento fue la que lo acarició al saber que era la princesa de los Unicornios, y la chica estaba llorando, intentaron que ella no les viera, y buscaron con la mirada a Harry. El chico estaba sentado al lado del lago. Los brazos encima de las piernas y ponía y sacaba la cabeza de entre ellos. Ron, Hermione y Cole decidieron sentarse en la sombra de un árbol. Aun faltaba como media hora para empezar la clase.   
  
Lastián…- siseo Kate- No le entiendo… ¿Qué le pasa?  
No lo se princesa- le respondió silenciosamente el Unicornio, aunque estaba triste por su hermano quería animar a su princesa-. Pero anímese, supongo que estaría confuso por la noticia y… no se… se quería saber que opinaba usted… ¿Usted que piensa?- la chica dejo caer otra lágrima y le contesto:  
No estoy segura- se tambaleo un poco-. Pero lo que si se es que lo aprecio mucho, puede que me haya enamorado de él. Le quiero tanto, me gustaría tanto abrazarlo… besarlo… me gustaría tanto que lo que a pasado durante estos diez minutos sea un sueño…- Kate se arrodillo en el suelo tapándose la cara y llorando- ¡Necesito estar cerca de él todo el rato! ¡Sin él no soy nada! ¡Soy alguien débil si estoy lejos de él!  
Eso no es cierto…- de repente apareció el Unicornio anciano.  
Nórdiac…- se limito a decir la chica.  
Usted- continuo el anciano Unicornio-, solo será débil cuando lo crea así.   
Puede- Kate se limpio la cara con la manga de la túnica mientras se levantaba-. Pero es que si no estoy con él me sentiré así para siempre. Le necesito cerca de mí. Y ahora creo que se ha enfadado conmigo. Ayer estábamos tan animados y hoy esto… yo no quiero salir con él ni que se entere de lo que siento yo por él… solo quiero tenerlo cerca de mi… sentir su aliento… quiero… le quiero a él.  
  
"¿Por qué a mi?"- se preguntaba Harry en sus adentros-"¿Por qué han tenido que publicar eso? ¿Cómo se habrán enterado de eso? Mierda, mierda y dobles mierdas"- pensaba mientras se daba golpes con la mano. Ron, Hermione y Cole que le observaban pensaron en Dobby. Kate se despidió de Lastián y Nórdica y se seco las lagrimas. Saco su mejor sonrisa y fue con paso firme hacia Harry. Le dio una buena palmada en la espalda y este se sobresalto mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, solo les quedaban cinco minutos y empezaría la clase.   
Harry…- siseo ella- quiero pedirte un favor…  
¿Cuál?- se intereso él un poco confuso.  
Que olvides todo esto- contesto Kate-, todo desde el gran comedor asta ahora.  
Vale…- se limito a murmurar él. Kate se levanto y le extendió la mano sonriéndole tiernamente. El la acepto y se agarro a su mano para levantarse, y de repente Kate se le tiro encima para abrazarle- ¿Ka… Kate?- se sonrojo cada vez más Harry.  
Mm.- dijo Kate con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja- déjame que este un poco así… me gusta, tu calor… siento que estoy protegida… por favor… estoy bien así… - Kate lo agarro más fuerte de la túnica, dejo caer dos lagrimas por cada ojo, pero solo ella las noto. Estar de esa forma… con el tan cerca, abrazándolo, lo necesitaba… se dio cuenta que desde la primera vez que lo vio asta ese momento el chico estaba mucho más guapo y sano, había crecido de altura y "músculos". Podría enamorar a la primera chica que quisiera… pero eso a ella no le importaba mucho, además de guapo era bastante listo y además valiente, buen jugador de Quidditch y muy buen amigo. Y en aquellos instantes lo tenia todo y solo para ella, ese momento no lo quería olvidar nunca… se estaba tan bien con él. Lo aferro más a su cuerpo, sentía él aliento de aquel maravilloso chico en su cabello, al estar tan cerca de su pecho escucho su corazón "tum- tum- tum" estaba muy acelerado, al igual que el suyo propio. Harry noto como Kate se le acercaba más, le agarraba más fuerte. Era tan agradable, quería que aquel momento se parase… la rodeo con sus brazos para tenerla más cerca… le encantaba… la quería tanto… quería besarla… quería tenerla para él y para siempre, la quería tanto… estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… nunca la alcanzaría… sin duda no era lo mismo que con Cho Chang, pues la verdad era que Cho era un poco más guapa que Kate, pero para el Kate era la más bella, la mejor chica de todo el mundo… la quería tanto ¿Cómo era posible que aquel ángel fuera familia de su enemigo mortal? No lo entendía. Pero no le importaba mucho, pues ella lo único que tenia igual que aquel ser era su sangre… nada más… y no permitiría que se la llevara. Quería estar con ella para siempre, solo de pensar en no tenerla con el hacia que se le pusieran los ojos cristalinos y que el estomago se le revolviese… pero sabia que ella estaba con él y eso duraría mucho tiempo, no sabia porque, pero tenia ese presentimiento.   
  
Adiós…- susurro Cole mientras los miraba.  
Mm.- le miro Ron- ¿De quien te despides?  
De la persona a quien más e querido en toda mi vida.- respondió secamente. Ron y Hermione le miraron y al subir la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron unos instantes y apartaron la mirada. Cole suspiro hondo- . Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado.  
  
Bueno Harry- Kate se separo a su pesar de él-. Los otros ya vienen…  
Si…- se la quedo mirando. Quería volverla a abrazar, pero no se atrevía. Se fueron con los otros como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Buenos días chicos- saludo Hagrid-. Hoy seguiremos con lo de ayer…- les fue explicando a todos mientras a ratos echaba una ojeada a Harry y Kate. Se acabo la clase, aquella vez había estado bastante bien (para ser una clase de Hagrid), se les había pasado bastante deprisa- Chicos- les llamo Hagrid cuando se marchaban- ¿Queréis venir esta tarde a visitarme? Venid a las seis y media… bueno mejor yo os iré a buscar, puede ser peligroso.- los otros aceptaron. La próxima clase era Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, Harry tenia muchas ganas de ir a esa clase, ahora que la daba Sirius seguro que se lo pasaría estupendamente.  
Buenos días- saludo Sirius al resto de la clase. Tenia un magnifico aspecto, estaba muy jovial y llevaba ropa muy buena, se encontraba sentado encima de su mesa-. La mayoría de vosotros ya me conoceréis. El temido Sirius Black. Pero ahora ya sabéis que yo era inocente- rió Sirius, estaba muy alegre, pensó Harry-. Bueno, pero para vosotros seré Sirius y yo os llamare por el nombre ¿De acuerdo?- la clase asintió muy contenta, les parecía muy simpático-. Bien, hoy estudiaremos… las veelas…- todos los chicos estaban entre entusiasmados y atemorizados y el que más Ron- Bien, pasad- por la puerta entraron tres veelas todas muy bellas, una de piel morena, de ojos azul mar y cabellos castaños, otra de piel muy blanca, ojos negros y cabellos iguales, y la ultima de color entre medio, de ojos grises y de cabellos Caoba- Vamos a ver. Ella- señalo a la de piel morena- se llama Martha- después señalo a la de piel clara- ella es Mina- y después a la intermedia- y ella Nina. Una vez echas ya sus presentaciones vamos a comenzar la clase.- la clase fue muy divertida, la mayoría de chicos intentaban tocarlas y se acercaban mucho (en ocasiones demasiado) a ellas. Harry intento desviar la mirada de ellas aunque la única chica de aquel lugar que le enamoraba no era una veela, mientras intentaba desviar la mirada de ellas (y posarla disimuladamente en Kate) se preguntaba como era posible que Sirius no cayera bajo sus encantos. Cole parecía no inmutarse y los demás chicos eran un caso perdido (incluido Ron, que se había prendado con Nina). Sirius les enseño a como no caer rendido a los encantos de las veelas (de allí saco Harry la respuesta a su pregunta) y demás cosas sobre ellas. Cuando acabo la clase casi todos los chicos intentaron irse con las veelas, pero, para su suerte, estarían todo el mes más o menos, en la escuela. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie aparte de ellos en la clase Sirius les llamo la atención- ¡Hola!- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y abrazando sin poder evitarlo a Harry- ¡Cada día estas más grande!- le sonrió tiernamente mientras se separaba de él y se volvía a sentar encima de su mesa- Cada vez me recuerdas más a James… seguro que serás muy popular con las chicas…  
¡Ojala!- se le escapo a Harry que con la única con la que quería ser popular solo lo veía como un amigo, se sonrojo.  
Bueno- les hablo a los demás-. Me gustaría hablar a solas con este pillo y con Catherine ¿puedo quedármelos un rato?  
Iros a comer- les aconsejo Kate-, no tardaremos.- obedecieron a su amiga y se marcharon en silencio. Kate no conocía muy bien a Sirius y además era bastante atractivo, le daba vergüenza, y encima a su lado estaba él, Harry Potter, y con las ganas que tenia de abrazarlo de nuevo aun se puso más nerviosa- Pro… profesor Black- tartamudeo- pu… puede llamarme Kate…  
No- se negó él y le miraron sorprendidos, pero después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja añadió-.Si tu no me llamas Sirius yo no te llamare Kate.  
¡Me recuerdas a Clara!- rió Harry y no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su padrino.   
Bueno- volvió a sonreírles Sirius-. A lo que iba. Estaba preocupado por lo que a pasado esta mañana- los dos chicos se sonrojaron cabizbajos y se tambalearon un poco-, pero veo que parece que no haya pasado nada ¿sois solo amigos o algo más?- les miro y al ver sus caras digo- Perdonad que sea tan grosero y directo, pero Harry es mi ahijado…  
Solo somos amigos- contesto Kate como apenándose de ello. Levanto la cabeza aun sonrojada y abrazo a Harry de forma cariñosa- ¡Muy buenos amigos!- ¡ya lo había vuelto a hacer! No podía contenerse, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que tenerlo cerca, aunque estudiara alguien delante, por lo menos lo había echo disimuladamente.   
Si… jeje- intento disimular también Harry cogiendole un brazo y la cintura. No podía negarse a sus hormonas, la necesitaba cerca el mayor tiempo posible.  
Si ya, ya…- los miro picadamente Sirius con una sonrisa igual de picara- si quieres Kate tú ya puedes irte, pero tengo que seguir hablando contigo Harry- para sorpresa de los dos Sirius en vez de despedirse normal como siempre beso la mano de Kate dulcemente-. Harry es tonto por dejarte escapar.- Kate se puso muy colorada. Aquel hombre era perfecto: Amable, inteligente, gracioso (lo había comprobado durante la clase) con buen salario, guapo (pero no más que su príncipe azul que fue el que le comento la mayoría de las cualidades de Sirius), apuesto, y ex-convicto-profesor-rico-padrino de un chico famoso, seguramente la chica que se lo quedase seria muy afortunada.  
Sirius- sonrió la chica- , que raro me es llamarte de tú.- se sonrojo y Sirius y Harry rieron un poco- Nuestro querido aquí presente Harry, no es el único tonto, pues más lo soy yo por dejarlo escapar a él- Harry se sonrojo y Sirius sonrió levemente- y aun más tonta será la chica que deje escapar a un hombre como tú- ahora era Sirius el que se sonrojaba y Harry el que sonreía. Kate se acerco a la oreja de su profesor y le susurro algo para que solo lo oyera él-. Creo que Clara esta libre, ella es muy bella, es joven, lista y si sigo con sus cualidades no acabo.- y le guiño un ojo antes de salir.  
¿Qué te a dicho?- se intereso Harry.  
Mm.- dudo Sirius- Nada de tu interés- Harry puso morros igual que un crió pequeño y cruzo los brazos-. Otra cosa, si sois solo "amigos"- dijo la última palabra un poco incrédulo- ¿Por qué estabais abrazados tan tiernamente en el lago? No se yo, pero quien os vea diría que sois pareja…  
Pero no lo somos…- finalizo Harry.  
Lo dices como si te fastidiara.- le sonrió Sirius. Harry se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.  
Es que me fastidia- le dijo al final a su padrino él cual sonrió aun más-. Es tan… tan perfecta, me gustaría abrazarla… besarla… tenerla para mi… para siempre… la necesito…  
¿Y porque no puede ser así?- le pregunto como si nada su padrino- Por lo menos díselo. Así sabrás si te tienes que olvidar de ella o si puede pasar todo lo que me has comentado…   
Pero no es tan fácil- replico Harry-. Tiene a un montón de chicos detrás de sus huesos ¿Por qué me querría a mí?  
No lo se- contesto el adulto-, lo único que se es que si no le preguntas no lo sabrás, se te va a escapar… Bueno mejor vete a comer, adiós.- se abrazaron de nuevo y Harry se fue tal y como le había dicho Sirius, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Kate esperándolo a la esquina.  
¿Qué haces aquí?- se extraño Harry.  
Te esperaba- le sonrió ella-, quería estar cerca de ti.  
¿Por qué?- se sonrojo el chico.  
Solo lo necesitaba- sonrió ella- ¿siempre que se me encapriche algo me preguntaras el por que? Ahora mismo mi capricho es tenerte cerca de mí, TÚ eres mi capricho- se acerco a su "capricho" y le acaricio la mejilla-. Y ya sabes que soy muy cabezota- le beso en la mejilla dulcemente. Harry se sorprendió y ella pensó que tenia muchas ganas de besarlo, pero no en la mejilla. Harry le poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica… la tenia allí mismo. Kate estaba muy confusa, de lo que había echo y dicho ella y de que Harry se pusiera tan serio. El chico se le acerco… tan cerca… podía sentir su aliento entrecortado… pero de repente noto un pinchazo en la cicatriz, otro más fuerte… ¡¡Como le dolía!! Se cayó de rodillas- ¡AYUDA!- chillo asustada Kate. Sirius salio de la clase (estaba recogiéndola un poco) y al ver a Harry allí de rodillas con las manos e la cabeza lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevo mientras intentaba huir de una mosca que le molestaba.   
  
  
29.- Buenas noches.  
  
¿Cómo se a atrevido a intentar besarla?- maldecía Voldemort- Se a librado gracias a ti Colagusano, menos mal que has hecho que le duela la cicatriz y así yo eh evitado matarle… ¿no lo abras echo a posta verdad?  
No… mi… mi señor- tartamudeo Peter, se le daba algo bien mentir-… Usted sabe… estaba vigilándolo para mostrarle todo lo que hacían ellos dos… debió sentir su presencia… como aun que no estaba en cuerpo si que estaba en alma… lo debió notar…  
  
¡¡HARRY!!- escucho que lo llamaba una dulce voz. Se sentó en la cama donde lo habían estirado, todo estaba borroso, alguien le extendió las gafas y él un poco aturdido las acepto- Al fin despertaste… ¡Sirius, Sra. Pomfrey! ¡Ya despertó!- aquella dulce voz era de Kate que se el abalanzo encima- ¡¡Me tenias asustada!! ¿¡Por que te desmayaste!?  
Por gusto seguro que no- le acaricio dulcemente el cabello- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?  
Solo una hora- respondió apareciendo Sirius acercándole un trozo de chocolate.  
¿Me puedo ir?- pregunto.  
Mm.- la Sra. Pomfrey no las tenía todas consigo- Bueno.  
Gracias.- y se levanto. Miro a Kate que se tapaba la cara con una mano y después a Sirius y la Sra. Pomfrey reírse. Se miro y se metió otra vez rápidamente a la cama- ¿Me podría dar la ropa por favor?- estaba completamente desnudo aparte de por los calzoncillos.  
Si…- sonrió la señora- Te desnudamos para comprobar que estabas bien… teníamos que examinarte bien por lo de la ultima vez.  
Harry- le comento Kate cuando se iban a clase de Estudios Muggles-, te sientan de maravilla los calzoncillos de estrellas…- se mofo mientras escapaba de Harry- Estabas muy guapo. Se te veía muy sexy- entraron en clase mientras eran acribillados por las preguntas de los demás antes de que llegara el profesor. Fueron a todas las clases, y jugaron un poco al Quidditch (petición de los "machos") y después a estudiar (petición de Hermione). Ya se hacia de noche. Harry, Ron y Cole subieron a la puerta de la izquierda mientras Hermione y se iba por la de la derecha (y acompañada de la túnica de Kate que le había pedido que se la dejase en su cama. Kate tenía que acabar unos ejercicios.  
  
Harry caminaba por un valle y de lejos vio a alguien… alguien conocido, una chica de melena castaña… la chica se giro… le sonrió y se marcho corriendo…- ¡Kate espérame!- le suplico Harry. La chica se giro y le hizo caso… los dos se acercaron el uno al otro, Harry la agarro de la cintura…sus labios se rozaban… de repente todo se volvió oscuro y Kate lo separo de ella, Harry ahogo un grito… Kate ya no era ella… era… ¡¡Voldemort!! ¡¡Se suponía que los sueños los dominaba el que soñaba no los sueños a él!!(Aunque más bien el final era una pesadilla) ¿¡Por que el no podía!?  
  
Harry se despertó y se fue directo al lavabo para lavarse la boca y los dientes- ¿Qué haces Harry?- le bostezo Ron desde su cama.  
Nada…- le respondió Harry un poco pasota- Vete a dormir- Ron le obedeció. Bajo a la sala común, no tenia sueño. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo- ¿Kate?- pregunto en un susurro mientras se acercaba. Estaba dormida con el libro de Historia de la Magia al lado… parecía un ángel cuando dormía… aunque también cuando estaba despierta, llevaba desabrochados unos cuantos botones de la camisa… tenia al aire el hombrito y parte de arriba, lo tenia gusto para taparse el pecho. Harry contuvo sus ganas de desabrochárselos todos y se sentó a su lado quitando una mosca que se había posado en el sillón grande que era donde se encontraba Kate y dejo el libro a un lado. Le acaricio la mejilla, bajo al cuello y se lo aguanto con la mano… se acerco, esa era su oportunidad para acabar lo que casi había conseguido en el sueño-pesadilla. Para su sorpresa la chica puso su dedo en la boca de él- ¿Es…? ¿Estabas despierta?  
Me desperté cuando me acariciaste- murmuro enderezándose- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?- Harry se lo pensó y respondió:  
Yo eh sido tu capricho esta mañana, ahora tu eras el mío, quería besarte- ante los ojos como platos que su amiga puso se apresuro a añadir- ¡en la mejilla!- después la miro atentamente- Oye… creo que será mejor que te abroches…  
Mm.- se miro ella- No- contesto como si nada-. Tengo calor ¿te molesta?  
No…- se limito a contestar él. Kate se hizo un nudo con las partes de debajo de la blusa- ¿As acabado los ejercicios?- la chica palideció- ¿no?- ajito la cabeza- ¿te ayudo?  
Gracias.- sonrió ella. Miro su reloj, las cinco menos dieciséis de la mañana- hora de dormir. Pasaba el tiempo y los dos cabeceaban. Tenían sueño… mucho sueño… verdadero sueño. Al final Kate fue la primera en dormirse. Harry la miro, se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en el hombro de él. Se movió un poco porque estaba incomodo, intento no despertarla. La cabeza de ella resbalo de su hombro a su pecho, y de su pecho a s pierna, la contemplo y le acaricio otra vez, esta vez más cuidadosamente. Cogió el pergamino. Solo le faltaba un ejercicio y él estaba despierto y recordaba bastante bien como había echo el ejercicio. Lo agarro y lo acabo.  
  
Mira, mira a la pareja- murmuraron algunos.  
Despertad…- intento despertarlos Hermione- Que todo el mundo os mira.  
Mm.- siseo Kate- pues bueno- dio un largo y gran bostezo- tengo sueño.  
¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevas la camisa… bueno, casi sin poner?- le gruño Hermione- Si no os cambiáis y no me hacéis caso s tendré que quitar puntos.- lo dijo muy bajo para que los otros no se enfuruñaran con ella.   
Vamos Herm- se despertó Harry- Cinco minutitos- bostezo y después bostezo Kate.  
Eso Mione- se quejo Kate mirando su reloj-. Aun tenemos algo de tiempo…- volvieron a bostezar.  
Dentro de cinco minutos os despertare- dijo severamente-. Y no me llaméis ni Herm ni Mione. Me llamo Hermione.- pero ya se habían vuelto a dormir. A los cinco minutos Hermione los volvió a llamar y ya no pudieron dormir más. Se cambiaron entre caídas por el sueño y porque abecés se quedaban dormidos de pie. Cuando ya estuvieron bajaron todos al Gran Comedor, todo el mundo le dirigía miradas. Se sentaron al lado de los gemelos (bueno Hermione se puso lo más separada de Fred).   
A si que habéis dormido juntos.- les recordó George mirando como Harry dejaba caer su cara en el plato vació.  
Que suerte tienen algunos.- le dio un codazo Fred a Harry. Hermione les echo un conjuro de agua fría encima para que se desvelasen, cuando les hubo secado con otro Kate añadió.  
Bueno, más bien di que algunas tienen suerte- después guiño un ojo-. Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien.   
¿Por qué no vas a las clases vestida tal y como te vimos cuando dormíais?- le pregunto George.  
¿Cómo iba vestida?- le pregunto Kate como si no se acordara de nada.  
Pues- quiso responder Fred-, de cintura para arriba casi desnuda.  
Si pudiese- sonrió picara Kate-, te aseguro que lo aria. Estos días no se que pasa pero hace mucho calor.- todos rieron.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30.- La despedida de Joana.  
  
Cuando ya hubieron acabado de comer y Hermione les hubo echado una charla de la PEDDO se fueron a Herbó logia. Fueron deprisa pues faltaba poco. Hermione tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo: ¡¡Joana!!- chillo al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo con la planta al lado emitiendo débiles ruidos provenientes de su diminuta boca.  
Ah…- gimió Joana al intentar moverse- Me duele… Aux.… mucho…  
¡No te preocupes!- le dijo Kate- mobilicurpos- Joana quedo suspendida y aun estirada en el aire. La llevaron todo lo deprisa que les fue posible a la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey la atendió rápidamente y corrió las cortinas después de echarlos fuera.   
¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto histérica Hermione dando vueltas y más vueltas- ¡¡Se veía muy mal!!  
Si la Florfish hablase- murmuro Kate acariciando a la planta-. Nos podría decir que paso…  
Ya…- respondió Harry con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared. De repente se abrió la puerta, era la Señora Pomfrey:  
Chicos- les dijo solemne-. Menos mal que la habéis traído. Esta muy mal. No se exactamente que le pasa, pero… espero que no sea nada grave, que se recupere pronto. Aunque no os aconsejo que esperéis mucho. Puede… puede que no… no pase…  
¡¡Dentro de poco estará aquí con nosotros!!- chillo histérica Kate entre lagrimas- ¡Solo se había desmayado y no podía levantarse porque estaba exhausta!- Cole la tubo que agarrar de los hombros para que no se metiera dentro de la enfermería.  
Lo siento- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey-. No podéis pasar a verla, adiós.- y cerro la puerta. Todos se quedaron en silencio, los chicos serios, Cole consolando a Kate abrazándola y Hermione estaba de pie, apretando los puños, reprimiéndose las ganas de llorar, pero no lo soporto y soltó dos lágrimas, una para cada ojo. No se movieron de donde estaban, se quedaron parados allí, de repente, de la esquina, apareció Malfoy seguido de los dos gorilotes.  
¿Qué pasa?- empezó a preguntar- ¿Qué no os han querido dar la papilla?- los dos gorilotes se rieron.  
¡¡Cállate Malfoy!!- chillo Harry desafiante- ¡¡Tú no entiendes nada de nada!! ¡¡Eres un insolente sin corazón!!  
¿El cabeza rajada se ha vuelto valiente de sopetón?- rió Malfoy de su propia gracia.   
Hermione sostuvo a Harry para que no se abalanzase encima de Malfoy, entonces ella se acerco al Slytherine y alzo la mano para después bajarla contra la cara de Malfoy violentamente.  
Déjanos en paz Malfoy- le dijo entre lagrimas-. No soportamos más tus tonterías y niñeces, si no sabes lo que nos pasa, mejor olvídanos.- y volvió con sus amigos.   
¡¡IDIOTA SANGRE SUCIA!!- se enfureció Malfoy- ¿¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!?  
Alguien preocupado- respondió Kate adelantándose mientras se secaba las lagrimas-, por una muy buena amiga, y ella no es la única, si no te vas, podríamos enfurecernos todos y atacaros.   
¡CALLATE…! ¡HIJA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!- Malfoy no quería insultar a Kate, pero ella se lo pidió, además era amiga de… "esos". Los otros lo miraron enfurecidos, todos menos Kate.  
Pues como tú has dicho- adelanto la chica desafiante-, soy hija de Voldemort- noto como los tres Slytherin retrocedían unos pasos-, así que mejor no te metas ni con mis mejores amigos ni conmigo.-Malfoy y los gorilas se fueron un poco aturdidos. Poco después decidieron marcharse, no sabían que pensar, no sabían que hacer… podía morir… ¡no podía ser! Ya había pasado la hora de herbó logia, miraron haber que les tocaba, transformaciones. Fueron a la clase aun en silencio, entraron y se sentaron, todos los miraron, los chicos en silencio y las chicas tenían los ojos rojos, el pelo muy despeinado, y la túnica un poco húmeda por arriba. Se sentaron en la última mesa, en silencio, al minuto apareció McGonagall, estaba muy seria, seguramente ya sabia la noticia, para algo era la subdirectora. Se puso de pie delante de toda la clase y anuncio lo siguiente:  
Queridos alumnos- comenzó-. Tengo que comunicarles que… ejem… que una alumna de Hufflepuff, Joana Montorfano, a… a fallecido- la profesora se quedo cabizbaja. La clase lanzo palabras de asombro, pareció que casi nadie la conocía. Las dos chicas volvieron a llorar. La profesora todavía no había acabado- a consecuencia de esto, las clases de hoy se suspenderán y todo el mundo acudirá al enterramiento que se efectuara en Hogwarts a petición de sus padres. Se les avisara cuando sea la hora. Pueden recoger sus cosas- nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo salio en silencio, recordaron a Cedric, a Joana, pensaron en los dos simultáneamente. Antes de que salieran, la profesora los llamo-. Vosotros no os vayáis aun, Dumbledore tiene que deciros algo- siguieron a McGonagall, pues aun que sabían donde tenia el despacho Dumbledore, no sabían la contraseña. Llegaron a la estatua-. Nubes de limón- la estatua les dejo pasar. El despacho de Dumbledore seguía igual, Fawkes los saludo con la cabeza, vieron a Dumbledore sentado en su silla, silencioso.   
Por favor Minerva- le dijo a la profesora-, déjanos solos- ella obedeció- Siento lo que a pasado chicos, se que era amiga vuestra. Se que la apreciabais mucho, aunque no hiciera mucho que la conocierais. Y ella os apreciaba a vosotros, antes de morir, cuando estaba en la enfermería, escribió una nota para vosotros con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Esta es la carta- les entrego un trozo de pergamino-. Ya podéis marcharos, si queréis.- ellos asintieron. Se fueron a su sala común. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y leyeron la carta, estaba escrita con prisas y las letras se iban para abajo:  
  
Amigos míos.  
Por muy mal que me sepa  
tengo que despedirme de vosotros.  
Tengo que irme de este mundo  
lo se, tengo algo de miedo  
espero que me recordéis, pero que no estéis tristes.  
Yo os recordare allí donde este.  
Os quiere: Joana.  
  
Posdata:  
El que no debe- ser- nombrado ha vuelto para matarnos, tened cuidado, cuidad bien a la Florfish porque ella es  
  
La carta no se acababa, ese había sido su último suspiro. Los chicos no entendieron muy bien ¿la Florfish es? Y lo de Voldemort ya lo sabían. Pero… ¿podía haber sido él el que la matase? No pudieron pensar, del retrato de la señora gorda apareció McGonagall:- Ya es la hora- anuncio tristemente. Todo el mundo se levanto despacio, caminaron despacio, no había ganas de ir deprisa. Llegaron al jardín. Estaba toda la escuela, y al lado de Dumbledore estaba una señora llorando, esa debía ser la madrastra de Joana, según había contado, su madre había muerto cuando ella tenia seis años, su padre, se caso con otra señora, una mujer horrible que intentaba parecer buena a ojos de los demás, pero no era así, y cuando su padre murió hacia escasos dos años, ella había tenido que quedarse con su madrastra. También había otro señor, otra señora, y tres jóvenes, esos debían ser los tíos, pues Joana había dicho que los quería mucho, tenia un tío, una tía, y tres primos de veinte para arriba.   
Estaba todo el mundo, incluidos los Slytherine. Gente llorando su pérdida. Todo aquello era muy triste. Dumbledore pidió silencio con las manos y con magia hizo que su voz se oyese mucho más fuerte de lo normal:- ¡Queridos míos! Estamos todos aquí reunidos para llorar y despedir a nuestra querida amiga y compañera, Joana Mortofano, por favor, apartaos todos.- así lo hicieron. De repente, seguramente por arte de magia, aparecieron miles y miles de luces que subían al cielo y explotaban escribiendo frases como: "¡Joana te queremos! O ¡Nunca te olvidaremos!" Todo les pareció muy triste, absolutamente todo. De un petardo apareció la cara de Joana, su cara en el cielo, sonriente y reluciente. La echaban tanto de menos, y eso que solo habían pasado un par de horas, sus familiares habían llegado muy deprisa.   
  
Todo se lleno de murmullos, lloros y demás cosas aquellos días, casi nadie hablaba ni decía nada. Cuando veían a los Hufflepuff agachaban la cabeza, bueno, los Slytherine hacían como si no hubiera pasado nada y los profesores parecían algo deprimidos, pero continuaban con sus clases. La que les parecía más difícil a ellos cinco era Herbó logia, por algo la conocieron en esa clase. La echarían mucho de menos, igual que ah Cedric, pero sabían, que ella siempre estaría con ellos.   
  
31.- La noticia.  
  
Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su muerte, la muerte de Joana, ya lo habían aceptado eh intentaban no pensar en ella, parecía que todo el mundo estaba más tranquilo.   
Ya faltaba poco para acabar la escuela. Escasamente un mes. Estaban muy liados por los exámenes, los TIMOS eh iban muy a menudo a ver a Hagrid y a Sirius. Cuando tenían que cuidar de la florfish se ponían muy tristes, pero, con eso no ganarían nada, Joana les pidió que no estuvieran tristes por su muerte, y querían hacerle ese favor, por ella, por Joana, su amiga.   
¡Venga que llegaremos tarde!- le chillo Kate a Cole- ¡Nos están esperando para cenar!  
¡Ya voy, ya voy!- dijo este poniéndose bien el zapato- ¡Que me haya caído no a sido mi culpa!- chillo enfurecido mientras daba saltitos a la pata coja- ¡¡Ay, ay, ay!!- se cayo después de chocar contra algo, o alguien.  
¡COLE!- se asusto Kate.   
Mm.- murmuro rascándose la cabeza- Perdona.  
Nada, nada- le dijo el chico contra el que había chocado- ¡No a sido nada!- Cole le tendió la mano para que se levantara.  
En serio que lo siento.- volvió a disculparse Cole.  
Nada, no a pasado nada.- sonrió otra vez el muchacho, era de tez morena, de ojos verdes y con falta de cabello. Cole lo miro un poco exhausto: "¡Dios que bueno esta!" pensó. Después se le subieron los colores a más no poder y meneo la cabeza.  
¿¡Pero que digo!?- pregunto en voz alta y se fue corriendo. Kate y aquel chico se le quedaron mirando como se marchaba extrañados.  
Esto…- se giro Kate- Lo… siento…  
No pasa nada- volvió a repetir el chico-. Me llamo Ian- Kate abrió la boca para presentarse, pero Ian se avanzo-. Y tú creo que eres ¿Catherine Lee?  
Aja- sonrió la chica, ya nadie se apartaba de ella cuando la veía, y su club de fans había vuelto a resurgir- Es un placer.  
Igualmente- le sonrió la chica estrujándole la mano que Ian le había tendido-, bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.  
Asta otro día.- se despidió él mientras la veía marchar. Kate se encontró con Cole.  
¿Qué te a pasado?- le pregunto corriendo a reunirse con él.  
No creo que te importe.- y adelanto el paso mientras Kate ponía morros. Se encontraron con los otros que ya estaban algo impacientes y se fueron a cenar.  
  
Queridos alumnos- se levanto Dumbledore después de poder poner silencio y orden en el Gran Comedor-, tengo que daros una grandisima noticia que se que a todos os gustara ¡Dos de vuestros maestros van a celebrar su boda! ¡Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape!- todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, después hubo cuchicheos y al final aplausos. Los dos maestros se sonrojaron- ¡Y la boda se celebrara, aquí, en Hogwarts!- otra vez los alumnos se pusieron a hacer cuchicheos- ¡Y por ese motivo abra otro baile!- esta vez todo el mundo aplaudió, Ron escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo- ¡Veo que al señor Ronald Weasley le entusiasma esta idea!- todo el mundo, menos los Slytherine, se rió- ¡Pero la cosa no acaba aún!- todo el mundo volvió a callarse- ¡Necesitamos hacer un baile original! ¡Por eso la ropa tendrá que ser…!- hizo una breve pausa-¡La ropa tendrá que ser muggle!- el Gran Comedor se quedo en un mudo silencio, al final, todos menos los serpientes (que echaron abú chicheos), se pusieron a aplaudir tanto como pudieron. La Florfish se movió agitada por tanto barullo- ¡Y como seguramente ninguno de vosotros tiene ropa muggle festiva el próximo día que tengamos que ir a Hosmeade irán todos los cursos!- el gran comedor salto en aplausos departe de unas y otras mesas- ¡Bien, bien, se que estáis contentos! ¡Pero tendréis que pagar vosotros!- igualmente hubo aplausos.  
  
¿Ron te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Cole en tono burlón- Tienes… una cara muy graciosa.  
¿¡Que gracia le ves tú a esto!?- le pregunto Ron medio enfadado medio divertido- ¿A quien se lo podría pedir?  
A Hermione- le dijo Kate como si nada-, puedes ensayar ahora que ha ido a felicitar a la parejita feliz.  
Es… es que… yo… Mm.…- medito Ron- Lo intentare… pero después de que se enterase de que me gusta casi no hemos hablado...  
¡No te preocupes tanto!- Harry le pego en la espalda para animarle- ¡En el baile de la otra vez se lo pediste muy bien!  
Mm.…- se limito a murmurar pensativo Ron- Bueno… pero solo si tú…- se acerco a la oreja de Harry intentando que solo le oyese él- tú se lo pides a Kate… se que te gusta… y mucho…  
¿¡SE PUEDE SABER COMO SABES TÚ ESO!?- chillo sin querer Harry asustando a Cole y Kate.  
Jiji…- rió divertido Ron- Pues mira…   
Bueno…- Harry trago aire y miro a Kate que del susto se había escondido detrás de Cole (bueno, estaban sentados así que metió la cabeza detrás suyo)- ¿Kateguiergesguicofmiboajbage?- ¡¡Dios, dios, dios!! Pensó Harry, tenia que decirle ¿Kate quieres venir conmigo al baile?  
¡Claro!- Kate se apoyo en su hombro, sin saber muy bien porque si estaban sentados y llegaba perfectamente, le beso en la mejilla- Estaré encantada- y después tubo que apartarse una mosca que se le había posado en el hombro- ¿Tú a quien invitaras Cole?  
Pues…- se puso pensativo el chico, y la primera persona que le vino a la cabeza fue: Ian- ¿¡OTRA VEZ PENSANDO ESAS COSAS!?- chillo. Toda la sala común lo miro. El pobre chico solo bufo- No lo se.  
¿Por eso te pones así? Se extraño Harry. Miro hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y al ver a Hermione e pego un codazo a Ron- ¡Venga baquero!- Ron fundió el entrecejo, carraspeo y se fue al lado de Hermione.  
  
Hermione…- titubeo colorado- ¿podría hablar con tigo?  
Claro- le siseo la aludida. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado y le pregunto- ¿Qué querías?  
Pues yo quería…- tembló nervioso- Tú a mi… me gustas mucho… Hermione… por eso… aunque no sea correspondido…me gustaría ¡no! Me encantaría, poder ir contigo como pareja a la boda… ¿quieres?  
¿Tu que crees?- le pregunto colorada, pero picara- Me encantaría. Seria fantástico, magnifico.  
¿En…?- abrió los ojos como platos Ron- ¿En serio querrías? ¿No me mientes? ¿Seguro?  
Tranquilízate Ronnie…- le sonrió Hermione, él no se enfado por lo de "Ronnie". Hermione lo abrazo fuerte pasando sus manos por el cuello de él poniéndose de puntillas. Ron, un poco exhausto, paso sus brazos por la espalda de Hermione. La chica acerco su boca a la oreja de él y le hablo delicadamente mientras que con una mano le removía el cabello- ¿Sabes que? Has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí: Eres mucho más sensato que entonces, has crecido en altura, en corazón, y eres muy apuesto, y además te has vuelto mucho más inteligente. Te aprecio tanto… ¡nunca te diría que no a nada! Bueno, a casi nada.- dicho esto último se soltó del chico.   
Gracias Herm…- el no le soltó- ¿podrías concederme un beso? Solo uno…- la chica sonrió.  
Lo siento pero no- se soltó de él-. Me sentiría mal. Si te diese uno, conociéndote, querrías más. Por favor, no te enfades.  
Nunca podría enfadarme contigo.- le sonrió Ron soltándose de ella. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y paso su mano por la mejilla de él.  
En serio- le repitió-, la verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo. Perdóname.  
  
¡¡NUESTRO HERMANO ESTA LIGANDO!!- se alegro George cuando los dos llegaron corriendo (¿Quién sabe porque?) con los otros que miraban la escena- ¡La magnetia animal Weasley durara años y más años!   
¿Qué magnetia si se puede saber?- rió Kate.  
Esta- contesto Fred (mirando un poco celoso a Ron)- Mira a esa chica de sexto ¡Ey guapa!- llamo a una chica de cabellos rubios y a lo chico- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo guapa?- la chica se sonrojo y se fue corriendo mientras se sonreía a sí misma- ¿lo veis?- todos se echaron a reír mientras los otros dos volvían.  
¿Qué te a dicho?- se intereso Harry apartando- se con Ron, un poco.  
Que si- sonrió en las nubes Ron-. Aunque no podamos ser novios, con solo estar cerca de ella estoy más que feliz.  
Te entiendo amigo- le pego en la espalda Harry-. Pero más nos vale tener cuidado porque las dos son muy buscadas en la escuela.- le guiño un ojo.  
Mientras ellos se lo pasaban tan bien, en otro lugar, no muy apartado:  
  
¡Colagusano ven aquí!- ordeno la voz severa de Voldemort- ¡Mi querida Nagini tiene hambre!  
Lo se mi… mi señor…- tembló Colagusano mientras llevaba unos trozos de carne en un saco- Es…- jadeo- es que pesa mucho…  
¡No seas quejita!- chillo Voldemort mientras Colagusano le dejaba el gran saco repleto de carne a la serpiente gigantesca- ¡¿Qué tal llevas el plan de asesinar a Potter y a compañía?! ¡Quiero volver a ver a mi hija!  
Lo se… mi… mi señor…- colgusano se quedo a larga distancia del gran butacón de su amo- Ya casi esta… el día previsto podría ser… en la boda que se celebrara… próximamente en la escuela de Hogwarts… y después asaltaremos azkaban ¿cierto mi señor?  
Claro Peter- sonrió malicio Voldemort-. Seguro que echas mucho de menos a Mario… aun que este encerrado en esa cárcel eh conseguido contactar con él…  
¿Y que le a dicho mi señor?- pregunto demasiado excitado Peter.  
¡No seas maleducado conmigo!- chillo furioso Voldemort- ¡CRUCIO!- Peter se revolvió por el suelo- ¡La próxima vez no seré tan benévolo! ¡Vete a continuar lo planeado si no quieres que te vuelva a…!   
  
  
  
  
  
32.-La sorpresa en Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry despertó un poco aturdido aquella mañana. Pero no tardo en desperezarse al recordar que tenían que ir a Hogsmeade. Miro el reloj… las siete y poco… se metió en el lavabo y se ducho deprisa, se limpio los dientes, se enjabono. Empezó a ponerse los pantalones y entre cojeo y cojeo a la patita coja, se cayo al suelo haciendo que su amigo Ron se desperezase- Buenos días Ron- le dijo a su amigo mientras luchaba por ponerse los pantalones desde le suelo.  
¿Pero que haces?- le pregunto en medio bostezo Ron. En esos momentos Harry se encontraba estirado en el suelo con una sonrisa en la cara, había conseguido ponerse los rebeldes pantalones.  
No nada…- se limito a responder sacando-se la camisa del pijama. Ron lo imito- Será mejor que despertemos a Cole, habíamos quedado con las chicas dentro de poco.  
Es cierto.- lo aprobó Ron mientras se ataba los zapatos. Despertaron a Cole, y entre quejas y bostezos se vistió y bajaron.   
¡Buenos días!- saludaron contentas mientras la florfish se movía para un lado y para el otro en su maceta- ¿Vamos a desayunar?  
¡Si!- se alegro Ron pasando-se la mano por el estomago - ¡Vamos!- los otros siguieron a Ron (que iba con paso muy, muy, pero que muy firme) y llegaron a el Gran Comedor, aunque tampoco había mucha gente.  
Pos vaya- murmuro Cole sentando-se-, pensaba que habría un montón de gente, como hoy es la salida…  
Ya.- lo acompaño Kate. Empezaron a comer como nunca antes lo habían echo.  
¡Pásame la tostada!- le pidió Ron a Hermione, ya estaban más tranquilos y no se ponían tan nerviosos- ¡Ah! Hermanos ¿Qué es eso?- les pregunto a Fred y a George al verlos aparecer con Ginny. Los gemelos traían algo escondido bajo una manta.  
Es una Manairacona- contesto alegre George.  
¿Una que?- preguntaron todos a la vez, menos Ginny.  
Si- contesto la pequeña de los Weasley-. Dicen que la fabricaron ayer noche, como regalo de bodas para los profesores.  
"Aun no entiendo que ha visto McGonagall en Snape"- pensaron todos para sus adentros.  
¿Y de que se trata?- se aventuro a preguntar Hermione.  
Pues- Fred destapo lo que llevaban sujetando y vieron una urna de cristal que contenía una extraña criatura de espeso cabello dorado, rojo, plateado y verde, los colores de las casas de los dos profesores (verde y plateado: Slytherine, rojo y dorado: Griffindor), supusieron- no preguntéis de donde viene el nombre- Harry cerro la boca- ¿Qué os parece?  
¿Es otra de vuestras bromas?-pregunto algo preocupada, Hermione.  
¡No!- chillo George, haciéndose el ofendido.  
Vale, vale- se disculpo Hermione moviendo los brazos-. Esta bastante bien.  
¿Solo bastante?- inquirió Fred.  
¡Esta bien, esta bien!- chillo Hermione, algo cohibida con Fred- Es un muy buen regalo ¿satisfechos?  
Mucho.- dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez mientras sacaban pecho y sonreían.   
Comieron deprisa para salir de los primeros, y se subieron en el primer autobús mágico que llego. El viaje fue un poco ajetreado. Cuando pudieron bajar, les costo estirar las piernas, pero, enseguida, los gemelos, desaparecieron con Lee excusándose con que tenían que ir a Zonko (una tienda de bromas) para comprar unas cuantas cosas y negociar algo con el dueño. Fueron a buscar la tienda de ropa muggle, que supusieron, que estaría a rebosar de gente. Pasaron por muchos sitios, incluso algunos que supusieron que eran nuevos, pues nunca los habían visto. Casi les arroya bastante gente. De repente vieron a mucha gente delante de una tienda nueva con el nombre de "Ropa muggle a el mejor precio". Consiguieron entrar a empujones y patadas, pero al fin y al cabo, lo consiguieron. La tienda era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, parecía un gran... (Pensar en el Pryka, Carrefour, si sabéis que es), estaba a rebosar de gente, de Hogwarts, y adultos, y de todo. Todo lleno de ropa muggle.  
¡FANTASTICO!- alucinaron los dos menores de los Weasley.  
Ya…- les acompaño Cole, mientras caminaban.  
Bueno- dijo Kate-, creo que la sección para chicos esta por la derecha, la de chicas, entonces, a la izquierda ¿nos encontramos dentro de una media a hora en "Las tres escobas"?  
¡OK!- respondió Ron ya yéndose hacia la sección de la derecha, tal y como había anunciado Kate.  
  
"Sección Masculina"  
  
Mm.…- murmuro Cole mientras se probaba un conjunto azul marino, muy bonito- No se…- dudaba- ¿Que os parece?- les pregunto a los otros dos chicos. Estos lo miraron a él, después al traje que llevaba en las manos, otra vez a él. Negaron con la cabeza. Cole bufo resignado y siguió buscando.  
¿Qué tal me sienta este?- pregunto Ron mientras se ponía por encima un traje color beig.  
Pues no se- dijo Harry- ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo que no sea tan elegante? No se, aunque sea una boda, no me apetece ir todo mudado.  
¿Y este?- les pregunto de golpe Cole mostrándoles una conjunto de pantalón  
gabardina, de camisa que a simple vista parecía ajustada y una chaqueta, de colores variados de gris pálido.  
Pruebatelo- le sugirió Ron, un poco pasota mientras admiraba a un par de chicas, más mayores que él, pasar por al lado. Cole obedeció.  
  
"Sección Femenina"  
  
¿Y este que te parece?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione mientras Kate estaba en los probadores.  
Pues es muy chulo- le contesto Hermione-, seguro que ah Colin le gusta mucho.- Ginny se sonrojo un poco.  
¿Qué os parece?- Kate salio del probador. Las otras dos la miraron, y después de unos minutos en silencio dijeron.  
Maravilloso- dijo Ginny-, algo atrevido – puntualizo-, pero muy bonito.   
Estoy con Gin…- dijo Hermione. Kate solo sonrió.  
  
Los chicos, una vez hubieron acabado de elegir sus cosas, se fueron a "Las tres escobas" y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta. Antes de pedir nada prefirieron esperar a las chicas. Se estaba muy bien con la calefacción puesta, pues aunque ya era época de que hiciera un poco de calor, en el pueblo aun hacia bastante frió.  
¡Ey, Harry!- le susurro Ron al nombrado, dándole un codazo- ¡Es Sirius!- Harry alzo la cabeza entre la multitud y se fijo en que Sirius estaba hablando con alguien (mucha gente también miraba a Sirius, posiblemente, desconfiando). Le iba a saludar, pero de repente vio quien era: Clara. Harry sonrió para sus adentros pensando en ver a Sirius y Clara ir al baile juntos, y de ese pensamiento, le vino otro ¿Y con quien iría el profesor Matthew? Tenia ganas de averiguarlo.   
¡Hola!- se sentó Kate a su lado- ¡Dios mío! Que frió hace hoy.  
Pues si…- dijo Hermione también sentándose- ¡Mira!- sonrió- Pero si es Sirius.  
Ya…- sonrió Harry.  
¿No le dices nada?- se extraño Hermione.  
¿No ves con quien va, Herm?- le pregunto Kate.  
Si, la profesora Clara…- dijo. Se puso una mano en la boca y grito, demasiado fuerte- ¡¡DIOS MIO!!  
¡Tampoco no es para tanto!- le reprocho Kate, el grito de su amiga la había asustado. Ella también se puso una mano en la boca mientras la gente les miraba- ¡¿ESE ES…?! ¡¿ESA ES…?!- los chicos y la pequeña Weasley frundieron el entrecejo- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- depuse callo y con la cara aún más sorprendida- ¿O si?- la mayoría de la gente ya no les miraba, solo los de su alrededor- Mejor vamonos ya.   
¿No queréis nada?- Cole ya no sabia ni que preguntar. Ellas negaron con la cabeza. Salieron de "Las tres escobas".  
¡¡CUIDADO KATE!!- chillo Harry, pero Kate solo se giro. Él, rápidamente, la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto sin dejar de agarrarla.  
Si…- mintió ella- ¿Y tú?- se acaricio la pierna.  
Mm.…- movió la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿Desde cuando ay carruajes en medio de Hogsmeade?- los otros se encogieron de hombros. Kate giro la cabeza, los dos quedaron rozándose por las narices. Se sonrojaron y muy al pesar de los dos, Harry la soltó. Harry se levanto, pero Kate siguió en el suelo mirando algo en un punto concreto de él.  
¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando un librito rojo, solo Harry la oyó, los otros ya se habían adelantado. Kate lo cogió.  
¡Es mío!- le dijo sin pensarlo- Bueno… más o menos- Kate frunció el entrecejo mientras, otra vez, todo el mundo los miraba.  
¡¿Qué están mirando?!- se enfureció ella- ¡No creo que les incumba nuestros problemas!- intento levantarse, pero fue en vano.  
¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto preocupado Harry, dejando de lado las miradas y el diario compartido de sus padres.  
Mi tobillo…- se miro la pierna- Y me sangra la pierna… Al caer me eh dado con una piedra, aunque no sea muy grande me duele…- Harry la ayudo a levantarse rodeando su cuello con el brazo de ella y el suyo por el cuello de Kate (N de A: No se explicarlo muy bien)- Pero dime ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo llevaremos las bolsas?  
Ya se las llevo yo- era el profesor Matthew- ¿Cómo se encuentra Señorita Lee?  
Me duele un poco, pero Madame Pomfrey lo curara en un momento- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Y las practicas respiratorias que hacia con ella? ¿Van bien?- el profesor la miro muy colorado, Harry solo miraba.  
¿Com…? ¿Como…?- tartamudeo el profesor de Prevención. Kate señalo el bar. Cardelline solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
Es un secreto- se puso el dedo en la boca- entre Hermione, Harry – el chico la miro extrañad- y mío.  
Gracias- dijo él- pero pronto se sabrá… puede.- se estaba comportando muy amablemente.   
Hacen ustedes una gran pareja- sonrió Kate- ¿Vamos? ¡Ah… Harry!  
Ya te lo diré…- dijo Harry empezando a caminar con Kate, sabiendo que se refería al Diario. Llegaron agotados junto los demás- ¡Anda que esperáis!- soltó Harry.  
¿Donde estabais?- le hizo caso omiso, Cole- Casi se han ido todos, habéis llegado gusto para coger el ultimo autobús…  
Tranquilo Sr. Bloom- le dijo Matthew-. Aún quedamos profesores para acompañarles, además, la Señorita Lee se a echo daño, y no creo que a Madame Pomfrey le guste mucho que toque a sus pacientes.- Kate le guiño un ojo y el le respondió con una sonrisa sonrojada. Subieron al autobús mágico acompañados por el profesor mientras le preguntaban que si esto que si lo otro a Harry y Kate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tonterias

Quería deciros que a partir de ahora me gustaría hacer algunos capítulos en song fic, porque me e leído alguno y me gusta mucho, no estaría nada mal probarlo, así que aquí va el primero de estos. Esta en catalán, si alguien no entiende la canción que me lo diga: 3XL.NET. Es el disco. Se supone que lo canta una chica y que abecés habla en femenino, pero como si nada ¿vale?  
  
Todos los personajes de este capitulo, menos Kate y Cole, son de la gran autora de Harry Potter: ROWLING. Solo estoy haciendo esto como distracción para mi y si lo es para alguien más, pues bien.  
  
33.- Tonterías (el titulo de la canción seria - bueno, es- "Tonteries").  
  
Todos se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre el baile, la mayoría de las chicas ya se habían metido en sus cuartos para chafardear. Mientras los cinco Griffindor que conocéis hablaban sobre lo de Sirius- ¡Pues a mi me parece muy bien!- dijo Kate- ¡Es muy valiente al atreverse a confesarse!- mientras ella hablaba Harry la observaba embobado. Siempre que la tenia cerca se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, estomago, y todo lo que se pueda.  
  
Sé que alguna cosa ha pasat. Un cuc estrany porto a dins Que corre i corre, es belluga I em bloqueja els instints.  
  
¿Harry?- le pregunto Kate pasándole una mano por delante. ¿Mm..?- se despejo Harry- ¿Qué decías? Qué ¿que te pasa?- poniendo cara preocupada. A mi nada.- contesto sin quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Por qué me miras así?- se extraño Kate- Chico ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Els meus companys em pregunten: "nena, que esta passant?" I jo m' amago I confeso que No sóc la d'abans. Jo sé que m'he enamorat.  
  
No, nada de nada- mintió Harry y volvió a su caso absente. Mientras pensaba en Kate, desde que la había conocido, hasta aquel mismo momento, la cabeza le daba estragos. Y el chico seguía escuchándolos con aburrimiento, mientras ponía extrañas caras: contento (cara de idiota), triste (apunto de llorar), extrañado (ceño fruncido) ¿Se puede saber por que nos metes esas caras?- le pregunto extrañada, Kate.  
  
Sé que alguna cosa ha passat. Em sento tan diferent. El cap em va donant voltes I em sento absent.  
  
Estas muy raro, Harry- comento Hermione-, parece que no nos escuchas en nada, tienes la mirada como perdida y no se. estas. estas muy raro. parece que estés como. ¡ENAMORADO!- se le "escapo" a Ron en una burla, pero Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, aun distraído. ¿Tu también, Harry?- le pregunto, divertida, Kate- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?- por mucho que intentase disimular, se sentía celosa.  
  
Els meus companys insistiesen: "nena, tu de què vas?" Tens la mirada perduda I un "no sé què" molt estrany. Jo sé que m'he enamorat.  
  
¿Cómo te sientes?- insistió Kate- ¿Te gustaría abrazarla o besarla en este preciso momento?- Harry asintió con la cabeza: En estos precisos momentos, y en todos los que se puedan- hablo-. Cuando estoy con ella, cuando me habla, cuando la veo. me siento extraño. Me gustaría que me abrazase, que besase, que siempre estuviera conmigo. ¿Quién es?- pregunto interesada cada vez más, Kate- Solo dilo si quieres.- añadió.  
  
Ja no estic pero més tonteries. Sé que m'he enamorat. Vais boja per estar amb tu.  
  
No te diré quien es- Kate se desanimo-, pero te daré una pista muy buena: Esta ahora mismo con nosotros. Las únicas chicas que hay- pensó Hermione-, somos tú y yo, Kate. Y yo estoy segura de que no lo soy. Yo no puedo serlo- dijo Kate-. Bueno, averiguare quien es, si yo o Hermione. No te dejare en paz hasta descubrirlo.  
  
Sempre penso en tu, nit i dia. No em deixis de costat. T'estimo i ho sé segur.  
  
Bueno, bueno.- dijo Harry- Mejor me voy arriba. ¡Alto ay, amigo!- lo paro Kate, zagandolo del brazo- ¡Yo iré contigo a todas partes! ¡Tengo que descubrir quien.! Me gusta ¿no?- pregunto Harry- Ay dios mío.- se puso una mano en la cabeza. ¡Esperad que nosotros también os acompañamos!- dijo Cole. ¡Pero si las chicas no podemos entrar en vuestro dormitorio!- le recordó Hermione. PST.- dijo Cole- Otra regla más rota ¿Qué más da? Que yo soy Prefecta- contesto testaruda Hermione. Después de pensar mucho dijo-. Pero bueno, por una vez. mejor dicho. por quinientas veces que rompamos las reglas no pasa nada, lo mismo hacen Fred y George, o los antiguos Mereodadores. ¡Pero quería ir yo sola con Harry!- se enfuruño Kate, sin soltar al zagal del brazo- ¡Es mi trabajo descubrir quien le gusta! ¡Venga, Kate!- se enfada Hermione- ¡Siempre comportándote como una cría pequeña!- Kate le saco la lengua- ¡Tu lo has querido!- y se largo seguida de Ron. Cole se quedo allí parado, mudo. ¡Te has pasado!- le chillo Ron a Kate. Cole lo aprobó con la cabeza. Eres demasiado testaruda.- afirmo Cole.  
  
Ara arriba el cap de semana I volem estar junts. La "penya" va i se'ns emprenda, Mal rotllo per un tub. ¿No crees que mi vida PRIVADA no te tendría que importar?- le pregunto serio Harry- SOLO ES ASUNTO MIO.- puntualizo levantando un poco la voz. Lo siento- dijo Kate-, pero por algunos asuntos, te tengo que decir que si me parecen asuntos que me incumben.  
  
Jo sé que es la meva vida I la visc intensament. I si els amics són autèntics Sé que no els perdré. Jo sé que m'he enamorat.  
  
Ja no estic per mes tonteries.  
  
Creo que el cápitulo se quedo corto, pero es una especie de "extra", para probar el song fic. Eh de decir que puede que pronto se acabe el fic, no lo se muy seguro, depende de los animos que me deis, jeje.  
  
¡ALTO AHÍ! Antes de irte tienes que dejarme un pequeño regalito. + + + + + + + + + + + + + ¡UN REVIEW! Y para que veas, aquí contesto otros que me han puesto:  
  
Como los dos primeros ya los respondí en la parte de los R/R.  
  
MENA: Bueno, como no se que decirte, porque ya te lo dijo por el Messenger, te agradezco el R/R. ¡CHAO! 


	3. Mal de amores, planes malvados

**         34.- Mal de amores, planes malvados.**

¿Y por que?- le pregunto Harry en un grito viéndola alejarse por la escalera.

Pues por algo que puede que te diga- contesto Kate, añadiendo en voz baja- algún día…- y desapareció por la escalera que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas. El pobre chico la miro con cara de desolado.

¡HOY ES EL GRAN DÍA!- les comunicaron a los de su sala común con un GRAN grito los gemelos.

¡Ya, ya lo sabemos!- les dijo Hermione- Pero parad de hacer tanto escándalo a estas horas, por favor, que son primeras horas de la mañana y las palabras me rezumban.

¡Tranqui, Herm!- le dijo George- Hoy estas de malas.

Perdona…- se disculpo Hermione, cabizbaja y con voz triste- Es que ayer me pelee con Kate y me gustaría disculparme… Pero… no se…

¡Mira!- Fred señalo hacia la escalera de caracol- Allí esta la bella durmiente.- Hermione miro hacia donde señalaba el chico y vio a Kate bajando mientras bostezaba, con los el cabello suelto y mal peinado y la túnica mal puesta.

¡KATE!- la llamo George. Ella les miro y sonrió. Cuando estuvo abajo hablo con voz dormida.

Herm…- le dijo- ¿te importaría si hablo contigo…?- miro a los dos chicos- A solas.

Vamos- le dijo Hermione amarrándole el brazo, que parecía muerto- ¿Qué querías?- le pregunto soltándola y apartándose un poco cuando estuvieron en un rincón.

Perdóname, por favor- le dijo arrepentida-. Es que quiero… necesito averiguar quien le gusta… y si fueses tu… que es lo más seguro… y estuvieses, me costaría más sonsacárselo, además, al final no me quede, me fui…

¿Y se puede saber por que necesitas saberlo?- le pregunto Hermione. Lo sabia muy bien, pero quería oírlo de su amiga, otra vez, porque por las noches, cuando se desperezaba (le costaba dormirse del todo a la primera) la oía que decía _"Te quiero… Harry…" en lèves soplidos._

Pu…pu…piques seques…- se lió Kate (traducción: Pu…pu…pues es que…)- Me gusta, y mucho, quiero añadir. La _florfish lanzo un leve chillido. Kate se sonrojo más que el fuego._

¿Y por que no se lo dices?- le pregunto Hermione, ya conociendo también los sentimientos de su buen amigo.

Pues…porque…-dudo Kate- Tengo miedo…

¿De que?- le pregunto Hermione, con cara extrañada- Eres una Griffindor, tienes que ser valiente.

No fue exactamente el sombrero quien me eligió, yo le pedí estar aquí- le dijo Kate, cabizbaja.

Pero él no te abría puesto aquí si no lo viera conveniente- le dijo Hermione pasándole el brazo por el cuello-. Pero ahora dime ¿de que tienes miedo, exactamente?

Pues de sufrir- contesto Kate con voz algo ahogada-, si se lo dijo, y me dice que mi amor no es correspondido, no lo soportaría.

¿Por qué estas tan segura de que no es correspondido?- le pregunto Hermione, esta vez cojiendo a Kate de los hombros- Si no le preguntas, nunca lo sabrás ¡¡Los temores se superan enfrenándose a ellos!!

Pero…- Kate no sabia que hacer- No se…y si…y si…  ¿Y si me dice que no, o lo que siento solo es amistad confundida?

¡Si no lo pruebas no lo sabrás!- le dijo su amiga, con voz alta, pero tranquilizadora- ¿Qué sientes cuando le ves, con otra, por ejemplo?

Me duele mucho el pecho-dijo la pobre chica-, se me encoge el estomago, me entran ganas de llorar y gritar, gritarle a la cara la que siento por él… tiemblo, y me pongo muy nerviosa…  

Tranquila- le dijo Hermione moviendo la mano tranquilamente-, eso duele, pero te acostrumbaras…creo. Lo que ahora tienes que hacer, es declararte ¿De acuerdo?

Un día de estos puede que lo haga.- contesto Kate, más tranquila, y con cara de pilla. Hermione por su parte no hizo mucho caso a ese comentario.

¡¡¡¡¡CHICAS!!!!!- Ron venia corriendo desde las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos. Iba todo contento y riéndose a más no poder- ¡¡JAJA!!

¿Qué te pasa, Ronnie?- el chico le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kate y contesto:

Es Harry ¡¡JAJA!!- se aguanto el estomago- ¡Fred y Gorge le echaron una broma ahora mismo!

¿Qué le han hecho?- pregunto Hermione, ya asustada- Espero no tener que quitarles…- Hermione no acabo la frase, hizo una leve sonrisa, se tapo la boca y empezó a reír por lo bajo; por la escalera aparecía una rana con la cabeza de Harry, estaba muy seria y a cada dos segundos hacia ¡Cruac! Era una rana del tamaño de Harry. Kate soltó un resoplido y también se echo a reír.

¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAARYYYYY!!!!!???- preguntaron entre carcajadas las dos chicas.

Si ¡CRUAC! No le veo ¡CRUAC! La gracia- dijo de mal humor el Harry-rana. Una luz dorada y roja envolvió a Harry asta dejarlo normal- ¡MENOS MAL!- chillo y toda la sala común intento dejar de reír-. Bueno ¿vamos? Hasta las 12 no es la boda.

¡Yo tengo MUCHA hambre!- dijo Kate como excusa para poder agarrarle del brazo y llevárselo por delante, para ir a el Gran Comedor con él. El Gran comedor estaba normal, pues la boda se celebraba al aire libre. Todo estaba listo, y los alumnos más mayores ayudaron en su preparación. El cielo tenía un hechizo para que pareciera de noche, pues era más romántico, y también tenía un hechizo por si llovía, iban a ir las bandas de música más famosas para la fiesta. Se sentaron en su mesa y empezaron a llenar los platos. Mientras comían Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron y le guiño un ojo.

¡Dios mío!- salto de repente la muchacha- Me e dejado…una cosa, Ronnie… ¿me acompañas, por favor?

Si, si, claro- dijo él, levantándose todo lo deprisa que pudo- ¿Y tu, Cole?

Claro- el entendió cuando ella miraba hacia Harry y Kate.

Gracias, chicos- dijo Hermione una vez hubieron salido del gran comedor-, eh pensado que era mejor dejarlos solos, sobre todo lo siento por ti, Cole, se que a ti te gusta mucho Kate…

No- dijo él, sorprendiendo a los otros dos- Ya no me gusta, me gusta otra persona.

¿Qué?- preguntaron a la vez.

Si esto os ha sorprendido, lo que os diré ahora, os asustara- tomo aire. Le daba vergüenza decirlo, reconocerlo, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que pasaba, se había enamorado, se había enamorado de alguien más imposible que Kate para él, y además solo lo haya visto unas pocas veces, por los pasillos, ese era…Ian-. Soy…soy…- bajo la voz y la cabeza- gay…- Ron y Hermione lo miraron.

Y desde cuando… ¿desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunto Hermione, un poco exhausta.

Recuerdas a ¿Ian?- le pregunto. Ella afirmo levemente- Pues creo que… que me gusta.

¿Qué se habrá olvidado?- pregunto interesado Harry.

Seguramente un libro.- los dos rieron mientras Kate le agradecía a Kate lo que había echo. Cuando acabaron de comer los otros aun no habían vuelto.

¿Salimos a dar una vuelta?- le pregunto Harry, ella contesto un con un "Si".

Colagusano ¿esta todo preparado?- pregunto Voldemort desde su butacón.

Si…si mi señor…- respondió Colagusano, el cual estaba dando de comer a su hijo- Tengo que volver a agradecerle que pudiese sacar a mi pobre hijo de allí.

No es nada, como los Dementotes al final cayeron bajo mis pies, pude pedirles que lo liberarán, aunque también liberaron a mucha más gente.- Voldemort rió maliciosamente.

Magnifico señor…- lo aludió Colagusano.

Bueno, déjalo ya…ahora tenemos que prepararnos del todo, el gran final ya esta cerca, pronto, pronto daremos el gran golpe…- y volvió a reír.

Oye, Harry- Kate fijo la mirada en el suelo-, aun no me has dicho quien…quien te gusta…

Te di una gran pista.- contesto él, sonrojándose.

¿Hermione?- pregunto Kate.

No.- contesto dejando de caminar, Kate se sorprendió.

¿Que?- pregunto aun sin creérselo.

Tu… me gustas tu…- se sonrojo Harry. Reuniendo todo su valor la agarro del brazo y la beso habidamente, entonces Kate regreso a la realidad y pensó que era mejor olvidar lo que había soñado despierta (N de A: Vamos, que lo del beso y la declaración había sido solo un sueño de la chica).

¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Harry, ya en la realidad.

No… nada…- dijo triste, pensando lo mucho que le gustaría, ser suya.


	4. Salvala

**CASI TODO ES DE JK ROWLING, NO ME DENUNCIEN, POR FAOR, SOLO LO HAGO PARA NO ABURRIRME.   **

Creo que el titulo no tiene mucho que ver, pero igualmente, que lo disfruteis:

**                             35.- Sálvala.**

Llegaron al lago entre carcajadas por una broma que había echo Harry del verano que los Dursley creían que podía utilizar la magia fuera de la escuela.

¡Y entonces le dije que lo convertiría en pato y me lo comería! JAJA- seguía explicando Harry. Kate escuchaba entusiasmada, mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

¿Qué le regalaras a los profesores?- le pregunto Kate, cuando después de las risas, hubo un tenso silencio.

Un _Chirriador – contesto el chico._

¿Y eso que es?- le pregunto la chica.

Es una especie de alarma muggle- explico mientras miraba a dos mariquitas jugar- lo colocas como tal, y si alguien te asalta en la casa, te avisa y encima asusta a los intrusos.

Muy útil…- reconoció ella.

¿Y tu que?- le pregunto Harry.

¿Y yo que de que?- pregunto Kate.

Pues que les vas a regalar…- ya no le pregunto nada Harry.

Ah… al profesor Snape un albornoz verde con una serpiente y su nombre dibujados, a McGonagall uno rojo y con un león y su nombre. No es un regalo muy original, pero creo que ya les gustara.

Yo creo que esta muy bien-dijo Harry amablemente-, cuando salgan de la ducha no creo que tengan la varita a mano para secarse, y seguramente sus albornoces están muy viejos y a nadie se le abra ocurrido regalarles ninguno ¿no?

Supongo, muchas gracias por los ánimos Harry, amigo mío- le dijo Kate contenta. Harry empezó a reír sin que hubiera ocurrido nada, por eso alarmo a Kate que le pregunto que ¿que le pasaba?

Es que…- se calmo él- Ya os imagino a todas las chicas corriendo a arreglaros dentro de media hora, y eso que no es hasta las doce.

Pero ten en cuenta que a las chicas nos es más difícil, pues el pelo no es tan fácil de dominar, y lo tenemos mucho más largo que vosotros…- contesto ella sacándole la lengua.

¡Menos Lavander!- y se echaron a reír recordando un accidente en pociones que hico que a Lavander le tuvieran que cortar el pelo a chico. Después de que se quejara y quejara, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba como le quedaba su nuevo estilo pensó que era la ultima moda.

Por cierto ¿Dónde se abran metido los demás?- pregunto mirando hacia el castillo Kate- Nos fuimos sin esperarlos ¿no se abran enfadado?

Pst. No creo- le quito importancia Harry- Pero si quieres volver…

No, la verdad es que estoy muy bien así y aquí, pero tampoco quiero que se enfaden con nosotros…- dijo Kate mientras se levantaba. Harry la imito  se fueron al castillo riendo de nuevo. Encontraron a los demás en la sala común, charlando.

Ya gano…- comento Cole. Estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico y Ron ganaba sin cesar, aun que alguna vez se había dejado, pero los otros dos lo habían notado.

Mm. Ron esta apunto de hacer jaque mate- comento Kate al llegar-. Pero hay una posibilidad de que eso no ocurra…em…si…

¡Tu calla!- vocifero Ron- A ti también se te da muy bien el ajedrez mágico, así que a callar, no puedes ayudarles.

Tranquilo…Ronnie.

¡Kate!- y se echaron a reír. Kate continuo molestando a Ron, pero pronto lo dejo y se fue a leer un libro.

¿Qué lees?- Harry se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por detrás.

Cosas sobre, mi padre.- contesto Kate sin quitar ojo del libro.

¿Y eso?- se  sorprendió Harry.

Para cuando tengamos que luchar contra él, la orden ya esta maquinando algo…

Ya, yo también pertenezco a ella. Kate lo miro y sonrió.

Perdona, creo que soné algo distante- se disculpo la chica, cerrando el enorme libro, que expulso un montón de polvo-. Es que, tienes que entender que este libro…bueno, que me hace sentir rara, además, habla de mi padre y tuve que hablar con Dumbledore para que me diera autorización para cogerlo de la sección oscura, él, por su parte, estuvo muy amable y me lo ofreció…- ella sabia muy bien que no venia al caso, pero quería cambiar de conversación. No le gustaba hablar sobre Voldemort y su parentesco.

Kate, ya hemos hablado de esto- Harry ya la conocía bastante bien como para saber que si dejaba la conversación de lado era para no hablar de "ese"-, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras…

Si, pero resulta que de eso no quiero hablar.

Vale, pues hablemos de otra cosa.

Que no quiera hablar, no significa que no lo vaya a hacer- Harry levanto su cabeza (estaba mirando al libro) y se encontró con los ojos de Kate, estaba centelleando y no podía decir muy bien porque-. Tienes que saber, que pienso superar ese trauma, que todo paso y yo lo supere. Me costo pero todo paso ya de largo ¿vale? Pero para olvidar y sentirme mejor, necesito a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que me escuche…

Y ese seré yo- Kate solo pudo sonreírle mientras intentaba esconder las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. Kate hablo a Harry con serenidad.

Desde bien pequeña, mis padres adoptivos me habían dicho que yo era adoptada, pero que eso les daba completamente igual, que ellos me querían como se fuera suya, pues aunque no hubiera salido del vientre de mi madre, me habían ofrecido todo su amor, yo eso lo sabia, por eso decidí olvidar el asunto de ser huérfana- descanso al garganta con un resoplido-. Cuando tenia cuatro años o así, conocí a Cole, él fue mi primer y único amigo, hasta el momento- añadió mirando a Harry, el sonrió vergonzosamente-. Todos los niños del bario se pensaba que mi familia y yo éramos malos, pues alguien había echo correr el rumor de brujería (cosa del todo cierta), pero no podía ser, nosotros no habíamos echo nada de magia, y no podíamos mudarnos, pues allí estaban nuestras raíces. Cole un día me invito a su casa, y me llevo al ático, allí descubrí un libro de quidditch y le pregunte "¿eres brujo?" el solo me miro y se quedo con los ojos como platos, por aquel entonces debíamos tener seis o siete años. A partir de allí nos hicimos muchísimo más amigos, él me defendía d los chicos, tanto los que me pedían para salir, como los que me insultaban- ante ese recuerdo rió desilusionadamente-. A los diez años me comentaron lo de que Dumbledore me tenía que decir algo importante, y que tenia que dejar los profesores particulares e r a la escuela, pero eso seria cuando el profesor lo viese apropiado, yo no dije nada y aquella noche no dormí pensando en aquello. Al alcanzar esta edad me dijeron que habían recibido la nota del profesor y que ya podíamos dejar nuestras raíces. Fue muy difícil marcharme, quería y quiero a Cole- Harry apretó dientes y puños- como a un hermano- se alivio dejando de apretar y poniéndose en estado normal, le hacían daño el labio inferior y los nudillos-. Después de pasar una velada juntas las dos familias, tuvimos que irnos, fue muy doloroso. Entonces, un día, llegamos a Prive Drive y mis padre me dijeron que alguien muy importante vivía cerca de por allí, aun no se si hablaban de Arabella o de ti, supongo que de ti, pues tu tienes que ver mucho conmigo, o con Vol…- no quería decir todo el nombre porque le daba dolor, dolor interno, dolor que no se ve. Harry entendió. Kate volvió a respirar- Entonces te vi, mire hacia arriba y me encontré contigo. Me quede mirándote, tu no habías notado mi presencia- Kate empezó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo-, ya sin que me miraras suponía quien eras, pero cuando te volviste y tuviste posados tus ojos sobre los míos, quede como hipnotizada, tenias/tienes unos ojos preciosos. No pude más que mirarte, estar segura de quien eras y sonreír. Después marche excitada a mi casa para contárselo todos a mis padres, que no parecieron emocionarse tanto. Cuado me dijeron que cenaríamos en tu casa, después de haber hablado con tu tía, me puse muy contenta. No quería conocerte por que fueras famoso y porque te conociera todo el mundo, ni siquiera porque hubieras ganado tantas veces a…ejem…si no por tus ojos, no pude evitarlo me encantaron, y aun me encantan- le acaricio la mejilla, él se ruborizo-. Jeje, me pareciste un crió pequeño, estabas tan desconcertado, pero ya no me pareces un crió, todo lo contrario, ahora te veo como a un hombre. Y no solo de aspecto, si no de comportamiento, eres especial, pero no solo por lo que diga la gente, si no, porque, pues porque lo eres, y ya esta, no sabría explicártelo- sin saber porque apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él, Harry le acaricio el pelo, sin decir nada-. Gracias. Bueno, seguiré dándote la tabarra Jaja cuando nos fuimos conociendo y tú me ibas explicando todo lo que te había pasado, tus aventuras…ah…era fantástico. Después, cuando encontré a Cole, me quede impresionada, le echaba tato de menos. Y la pelea que tuvisteis…jaja…yo ya suponía que diría eso, le conozco bien…y cuando llegamos aquí, a Hogwarts…no tengo palabras para expresarlo…bueno, si que tengo palabras para decir que se la tengo jurada a ese poltergeist…- sonrió- La cosa fue lo que paso después de cenar…no se que me paso, fue un golpe demasiado dura para mi. Saber que era hija de ese…de ese maldito… lo pase muy mal, así que decidí dejar de lado la diversión, pasar de todo, no tenia ganas ni de vivir, y no fuese porque fuese él, si no porque lo que había echo, además, pensé que me odiarías, después de todo lo que te hizo…- Harry se acerco a su oreja:

Nunca podría odiarte…- le dijo dulcemente, aun acariciando su pelo, ella sonrió con vergüenza y prosiguió.

Cuando me ayudasteis en el baño de los prefectos, oh…fue tan maravilloso…aun no tengo palabras para agradecéroslo. Pero otro problema ¿yo princesa de los unicornios? Dios mío, y después, Cole se me declara (aunque creo que eso ya se le paso)…Estaba liada…pero creo que supe llevarlo…aunque me a costado asumirlo todo, creo que la cosa va mejor…- se aparto una mosca- Dios mío, casi siempre que hablo contigo hay una mosca rondando cerca…Bueno, mejor me callo ya, que llevo ¡un cuarto de hora!

Me gusta oírte hablar.- le dijo Harry, entristecido cuando ella se enderezo. Kate no dijo nada, pero se quedo gacha.

Mira, esas ya se van a arreglar…- siseo Kate, para cambiar de tema, al ver a unas de segundo, tercero y cuarto, irse chismorreando hacia la derecha de la escalera de caracol- Yo no tengo muchas ganas de arreglarme…

Ellas lo necesitan, tu no, tu eres preciosa estés como estés- dijo Harry.

Gracias, tu también- Kate le dedico una dulce sonrisa-. Pero bueno, también quiero arreglarme, además… la boda es dentro de solo… una hora y media, aun me extraña que subieran tan tarde, le dijo a Hermione, ya nos vemos luego ¿vale?- se levanto y Harry suspiro mientras ella se marchaba, para no aburrirse, cogió el libro que ella leía: 

_- Lord Voldemort, como muy pocos lo nombran, tiene subdonimos como el señor tenebroso, o el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. Ese gran temor a _

_este personaje es que haya sido el mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Lo más increíble de todo es que ni los más grandes aurarores pudieron matarlo, ni siquiera encarcelarlo, y todos perecieron, pero una noche, un crío, un bebe, logro quitarle todos sus poderes recibiendo a cambio, solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente…-_

No quiso continuar leyendo, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía más o menos lo que pondría. Se llevo el libro consigo y se fue a su cuarto. Se tiro encima de la cama, y olio el libro, llevaba la colonia favorita de Kate: natural. Ella no se ponía colonia, pues decía que la mejor colonia era la de uno mismo. Harry sonrió con tristeza para si mismo.

¿Por qué no hay libros también para el amor?- se pregunto a si mismo.

¿Y quien dice que no los haya? Hay uno, y muy importante- dijo una voz detrás de una cortina.

¿Quién hay?- se asusto.

Soy yo- de allí salio Hermione.

¿¡Que haces aquí!?- salto de la cama Harry.

Pst. Me dio por venir, le dije a Kate que tenia que ir a un sitio, que ya iba a vestirme.

¿Y que querías hacer aquí? ¿Y si te pillan?- le pregunto.

La capa de invisibilidad, seguro que esta en tu baúl, me la pondría, además, lo que iba a hacer era hablar contigo- repuso ella, misteriosamente.

¿Qué querías?

Mm. No lo se exactamente, solo tuve el presentimiento, de que tenia que venir, a ayudar a un muy buen amigo- se sentó a su lado (él ya se había calmado y estaba sentado)-. Y creo que ese buen amigo eres tu- le acaricio el pelo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algún problema con las chicas? Lo dijo por lo que dijiste.

¡Y tu dijiste que si había…!- se dio cuenta Harry, recordando la respuesta a su pregunta- ¿Dónde hay?

Aquí mismo los tienes, siempre te acompaña, si no lo tuvieras, estarías muerto…

Ese libro no será…- agacho la cabeza y vio su pecho- ¿El corazón?

Eres muy listo, el único libro sobre el amor es el corazón.

Gracias, Hermione, eres lista para todo, no se que aria sin ti.

Yo tampoco, pero bueno, yo ya me voy, airo…

Airo.- Hermione salio demasiado tranquila por la puerta, estaba contenta de haber podido ¿ayudar? A Harry. Él solo se tiro boca arriba en su cama, pensando, pensando en algo, alguien…Sin quererlo fue cerrando los ojos más y más y…

_No te duermas mi pequeño, pues si lo haces, alguien morirá, tienes que estar allí, ella esta en peligro, pero tu tienes el poder, tu puedes, tu eres grande, valiente, eres mi niño, nuestro niño. No la abandones, ella nunca lo aria, pero él esta aquí y le ara daño, al menos que tu estés allí para evitarlo, ayúdala, no le hagas eso. Despierta, depuse dormirás todos lo que quieras, pero ahora no puedes rendirte, no, no puedes. Tienes que ser valiente. Todos confiamos en ti. Tú eres especial y lo sabes. Sálvala de sus garras, derrótalo, mi pequeño, tu eres valiente y honesto, acabaras siendo el mejor, el más grande, no sucumbas, pues eres nuestro pequeño. Te queremos. Pero no te rindas._

Harry abrió los ojos asustado. La cicatriz le dolía mucho, eso significaba que algo pasaría, además, había tenido un extraño sueño…o mejor dicho no era un sueño, solo una voz. La voz de…su madre. Reprimió las lágrimas ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Salvar a quien? Ya estaba más que arto. Siempre sueños incoherentes, que acababan cumpliéndose. Miro su reloj y pego un bote: Faltaba media hora para la boda ¿Por qué los demás no le habían despertado? Abrió la puerta y al salir todo oscureció, como el sueño que tubo con la muerte. Respiro hondo ¿Aun dormía? Busco a sus lados y se encontró con ¿Joanna? Y llevaba la _Florfish en brazos._

¿Joana? ¿Qué…? ¿Tu...? No puede ser, es imposible…- tartamudeo, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no llorar, primero la voz de su madre, ahora Joanna.

Hola, cuanto tiempo, Harry- saludo Joanna. Iba vestida de forma extraña, una túnica blanca sin mangas y de cuello alto-. Seguramente estarás preguntándote ¿que esta pasando? Estate tranquilo ¿ya te previno tu madre?- Harry asintió- ¿Y entendiste a que se refiere?- esta vez negó- Ya me lo imaginaba ¿Quién podría ser ella, y quien él? ¿Quién es la chica que tienes que salvar de un chico? ¿Seguro que no lo sabes? ¿No te lo imaginas?

Podría…- sintió como todo parecía nublársele más, Joanna parecía desaparecer- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- gritar le era inútil- ¿¡PODRIA SER ELLA!? ¿¡QUELE ARA!?

¡La _florfish es importante!- fue lo ultimo que escucho._

¡Harry!- lo agitaba Ron- Despierta, solo falta media hora para la boda, despierta… solo faltas tú…

¡RON!- Harry se enderezo de golpe y lo agarro de los hombros.

¿Qué te pasa?

¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE??!!

¿El que hice? -Inquirió Ron, extrañado.

¿Por qué me despertaste?- pregunto Harry, ya más calmado.

Pues porque tienes que prepararte, o aras tarde, nosotros dos ya estamos.

Va-vale…pues ya voy…iros, por favor. 

Pero Harry…

¡Ya bajo!- Ron y Cole salieron extrañados de la habitación. Harry se tapo la cara con las dos manos y empezó a llorar, ya cuando se calmo, empezó a desnudarse…lentamente. Túnica fuera, ropa muggles dentro. Se puso los pantalones de cuero negros que se había comprado, y la camisa blanca, desabrochada por arriba. Por una vez, iba a arrasar. Iba a impresionar a Kate, a su pareja. Se puso gomina en el pelo, y se puso unas lentillas muggles que también había comprado entonces. Bajo deprisa, tenían diez minutos.

¡¿Por qué tardabas tan…?!- lo fue a regañar Kate, pero al verlo cerro la boca- ¡Estas guapísimo!

Muchas gracias- dijo sin ganas ¿y si a la persona que tenia que salvar era Kate? ¿Y si tenia que salvarla de… Voldemort? Pero eso ¿Cuándo? Voldemort ¿Qué podía hacerle? Era su hija, no creo que le haga daño… ¿verdad? Pensó-. Tu también estas muy guapa.- y era cierto, aun que estuviera demasiado triste y pensativo para fijarse (aunque a él le daba igual lo que llevara, siempre estaba preciosa): Mini falda negra de cuero, como los pantalones de él, una camisa con bordes muy bonitos de flores, de esas que se hacen un nudo y dejan el ombligo al aire. Botas negras altas, y el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo, las uñas las llevaba pintadas de negro, estaba, espectacular. 

Gracias…- dijo un poco triste la chica, por la forma en la que lo había dicho Harry. 

¿No creéis que Hermione también esta guapísima?- pregunto Ron, como estando en las nubes. Hermione llevaba una falda tejana larga, con volantes, una camiseta de tirantes (muy finos) de color púrpura, con un yin-yan dibujado en la espalda. El pelo lo recogido en una trenza. Las uñas, también pintadas, eran de color lila. En cambio, Ron, iba con una camisa de cremallera azul cielo, y unos pantalones blancos muy modernos, el pelo rojo lo llevaba de punta, y sencillamente, estaba como nunca. Cole, en cambio, ya se había ido, sin nadie, solo, sin pareja.

                                                              ***********************************************

CONTESTO REVIEW:

Lalwen de Black:  Si, Cole es gay ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Dicen que los guapos, suelen serlo JAJA No, lo hize porque hay gente que piensa que serlo es malo, y como yo no creo eso, yo estoy deacuerdo en que te puede gustar gente del mismo, o diferente sexo.

Y que lo dijas, a mi tambien me a pasado, pero la mejor vez fue cuando mi sueño, se hizo verdad.

Mata a Clara cuando acabe el fic, y a mi…pst…no gracias. Lo siento, pero asi es, es gay, y no te quiero traumar.

…Pues te pierdes el final, que ya falta poco.

Salu2

Amni

Posdata: JAJA

Essy (supongo que es asi como te llamas, o q es tu nickname): Que bien qe te encante, que alegria ^.^ Ya lo e continuado, aunque e tardado, antes no me dejaba poner ni nuevos chaps ni fics, pero ahora ya me deja. Perdona la tardanza, pero este chap es más largo, y lo siguientes, si no pasa nada, aun lo seran más, pero claro, eso implicara que tardare más encontinuar el fic.

SALU2 A TODO EL MUNDO

DEJA UN EVIEW ANTES DE IRTE, POR FAVOR, NO TE CUESTA NADA.


	5. LEETLO Y ABURRIOS CONMIGO

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Todo el mundo se tapa los oidos.) ¿Qué tal? FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE CUMPLAIS MUCHOS MÁS (Alegría: O____o eing?  
  
Si os gusta este fic, esta a punto de acabar (tengo un pañuelo en la mano. ¿y tu?), pero estoypensando de hacer como una continuación de sus dieciséis años, si quereis, y si no, tambien. Se llamara Harry Potter y.no tengo ni pajolera idea, pero pronto, pues ya lo tengo empezado (Alegría: ¿No deberiass primero acabar el de Kate?) (Yo: Tu a callar, incordio). Bueno, solo queria que lo supierais y asi me deciis que os parece la idea ¿OK? (Alegría: Como si te importase la opinión de los demás.)(Yo (aciendome la loca):..).  
  
Ya direis, salu2 y de nuevo (Yo: tu calla Alegría) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LA LOCA DEL PUEBLO, O MÁS CONOCIDA COMO AMNI (si me vieran hacer esto losprofes.me tiene tomada por una buena niña (eso creo)) 


	6. Secuestro y recuerdo de niñez

Harry seguía pensativo mientras llegaban al jardín. No acababa de entender aquel extraño sueño ¿salvarla? Todo el rato que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y Kate se dio cuenta.

Harry ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto, preocupada. El negó, sin mirarla siquiera, con la cabeza. Kate se paro en seco-Harry, si vas a estar así todo el rato, mejor me voy con Cole que debe de estar muy triste (N de A: Kate lo sabe todo, eso de que Cole es gay y por eso esta solo).

No, por favor, Kate, solo estoy algo distraído por…- cerro el pico/la boca en cuento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a puntote decir.

¿Por?- inquirió ella. Se habían quedado los dos solos.

E soñado- fue lo único que le alcanzo a decir.

¿Soñado? ¿Con que?- pregunto ella.

Dirás con quien- Kate lo miro, Harry estaba cabizbajo-. Mi madre…Joanna- Kate lo miro incrédula.

Explícamelo todo, y después a Dum…- iba a decir Kate, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

No, no quiero preocuparlo. Además, no se a ciencia cierta que significa.

¡Pues por eso mismo!- Kate le agarro la cara entre sus manos- Dumbledore seguro que sabrá que significa, no le preocuparas si se lo dices, solo lo aras si te ve así- Harry asintió algo más animado y se lo contó todo.

¿A quien crees que tienes que salvar?- le pregunto Kate, inocente. Harry levanto despacio la cara y la miro con los ojos brillantes.

A ti.- Kate se sorprendió.

De…- intento decir- ¿Voldemort?- Harry asintió- Bueno, mejor olvidemos eso ahora, es la boda de dos profesores. Tenemos dos minutos para llegar- hico una sonrisa forzada. Los dos volvieron a caminar, sueltos, sin mediar palabra. Al llegar al jardín pudieron ver que la boda ya había empezado. Se sentaron en el ultimo asiento, no eran los últimos en llegar, pero los demás iban más hacia delante.

¿Quiere usted, Severus Snape a…?- iba hablando Dumbledore, que hacia de cura. Los dos chiquillos estaban demasiado anonados como para escuchar nada. Parecía que solo hubieran pasado cinco segundos pero ya todos aplaudían. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Snape y McGonagall besándose (N de A: horrible visión ¿cierto?). Ellos, para no quedar mal, también aplaudieron, pero sin muchas ganas, ni siquiera sabían porque estaban tan tristes.

¡Y AHORA!- empezó a anunciar Dumbledore- ¡QUE EMPIEZA LA FIESTA! ¡LOS MUSICOS TOCARAN, Y LOS UNICOS QUE BAILARAN LA PRIMERA PIEZA SERAN LOS NOVIOS!- hubo más aplausos. Sonó la canción "Solo un amor", la canción más conocida en aquel momento entre los muggle (N de A: Es inventada, se me acaba de ocurrir). L canción acabo y ellos pararon, parta ser los dos profesores que todos conocían, se veían mejor que nunca.

¿Se lo decimos ya a Dumbledore?- inquirió Kate. Harry iba a contestar…

¡¡AVA KEDABRA!! (N de A: Dios, ahora no recuerdo a ciencia cierta si era esta la maldición -.-)- se escucho a lo lejos. Un rayo verde cruzo toda la habitación, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, pero el director la paro hábilmente con un escudo protector. Todos empezaron a gritar.

¡Silencio!- pidió Dumbledore- ¿Quién hay?- con espanto todo el mundo pudo observar a más de quinientos mortifagos y dos cientos dementotes- ¡Prefectos llévense a los alumnos a sus casas y hagan el hechizo _incasable para que nadie sin saber la contraseña pueda pasar!- chillo. Entre alborotos todos se fueron corriendo._

¡Potter, Lee, venid!- les grito un perfecto que ni siquiera era de su casa, un Ravenclaw. Iban a ir cuando Kate cayo de rodillas al suelo, apretándose la parte donde esta el corazón.

¡KATE!- chillo alarmado Harry, y recordó las palabras de su madre "_Sálvala…". _Kate se retorció de dolor. Algo parecía querer llevarse su corazón. Lo estiraban y le dolía demasiado. Intento resistirse, pero desistió y se levanto; algo se lo ordenaba y ella no podía hacer nada.

¡HARRY!- grito, casi sin aliento. El prefecto quiso agarrar a Harry, pero l multitud lo arrastro. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, se escucho una maliciosa y horrible voz. Los mortifagos y dementotes se alejaron poco a poco para dejar paso a un hombre encapuchado que lo único que dejaba ver de su rostro eran unos ojos rojos como el fuego. 

¡¡Voldemort!!- chillo Harry sin temor- ¡SUELTALA!- le ordeno al ver que tenia a Kate, desmaya, en brazos. Voldemort rió ante la orden de Harry.

¿Me estas mandando, Potter?- pregunto burlón- ¿A mi? ¿Al gran señor?- después de hablar una luz blanca los envolvió.

_ Monoceros__ λάμπω οπωσδήποτε αυτήν θαυμάσιος και αυτήν fray__ μέσα μπροστινός στο μοιραίος αρχή επάνω σε μεγάλος ρυμούλκησα derruida__ ο οποίος του νερό έλα πάνω πάλι όπως στα διαλείμματα του μίλι και σε εκείνο γλώσσα αυτήν πριγκίπισα αυτό θα να είμαι παγίδα από έναs__ δημιουργώ του δικό σου αίμα. The_ εκλεγμένος από the__ κυρία she__'ll__ owe__ ξεπερνώ the___ δοκιμάζω του ο οποίος προστατεύω αυτήν ρυμούλκησα για να ελεύθερος ή περίοδοs__ μέσα στο αντικείμενο._

La voz lejana que había aparecido desapreció junto con la luz cegadora y alzando la vista vieron con pesadumbre que Voldemort y sus seguidores se habían retirado. Harry cayó de rodillas y empezó a pegarle fuertes puñetazos al suelo, haciéndose sangre.

Harry- hablo Dumbledore-, eso era Griego…me gustaría traducírtelo, peor no se porque…no recuerdo como se hacia…No recuerdo nada del griego…- Harry quedo muy sorprendido-. La Orden se tiene que reunir…venga, vayamos a avisar a los demás. Harry fue corriendo al castillo para avisar a sus amigos.

Chicos, tenemos problemas ¡HAN SECUESTRADO A KATE!- dijo al verlos, sin que los demás de la sala se enteraran, pues estaban demasiado aterrados como para moverse a escuchar nada, estaban bajo mesas, detrás de sillas y sillones o sofás, temblando y abrazados. Harry les dijo lo de la Orden y todos fueron corriendo a la cabaña.

¡Bien!- chillaba Mary alterada paseándose por la sala mientras agitaba nerviosamente los brazos de arriba hacia abajo- ¡HAN SECUESTRADO A UNA DE LAS MÁS PODEROSAS DE ESTA SALA!

¡Mary tranquilízate!- le ordeno cortante Dumbledore, los ojos azules brillaban de ira detrás de las gafas media luna- Tenemos que trazar un plan, lo primero será descubrir que significaba lo que dijo la voz…pero no acabo de entender porque ninguno de nosotros recuerda nada de Griego.

Quizás los poderes de esa voz, o el dueño, hicieron que perdiéramos la memoria- medito Nicholas.

Nicholas tienen razón, Dumbledore- Danielle frunció el ceño-. Tenemos que buscar en los libros, algo debe haber…

Perdonen...pero ¿recuerdan lo que dijo la voz?- pregunto timida Hermione.

Si, eso si que se nos quedo en la cabeza- respondió meditoso Harry-. Solo que…- se cayó- solo entendí Conoceros, lo otro…es muy difícil.

¿Conoceros no es la estrella del Unicornio?- pregunto Cole, recordando una clase de astronomía.

¡SI!- contestaron los adultos y Hermione- Creo que esto será bastante fácil, si me lo facilitan creo que yo solita ya podré buscar lo que significa, claro esta, si me lo dicen…- Dumbledore hico aparecer sin necesidad de barita una trozo de pergamino y una pluma con tintero incluido. Rasgo unas cosas en él y se lo entrego a Hermione, que lo leyó entre dientes- ¿Cómo es que recuerda escribir Griego ero no recuerda lo que significa?- Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, Hermione ni siquiera lo había mirado a hablar- ¿Tienen algún libro aquí sobre…?- enseguida le alcanzaron un grueso libro sobre el Griego. Mientras Hermione buscaba en los libros los demás se mordían desesperados las uñas (N de A: es una forma d hablar ¿eh?). Harry era el que estaba peor de todos, iba de un lado al otro, desesperado, recordando las palabras de su madre "_sálvala" y reprimió sus ganas de pegar al aire, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

Señor Potter, tranquilícese, todo pasara, la encontraremos- dijo Dumbledore. Harry lo miro con sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

Si le pasara algo, yo no me lo podría perdonar- sollozo, echándose a llorar de rodillas al suelo. Por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas a mil- ¡MI MADRE ME LO ADVIRTIO!- chillo. Los otros sorprendidos considerablemente lo miraron- ¡SOÑE CON ELLA Y CON JOANNA Y…!- abrió los ojos y miro a Ron- ¡RONALD!- le dijo- ¿¡DONDE ESTA LA FLORFISH!?- pregunto exasperado.

La deje al lado de Fawkes, no quise dejarla allí sola, pues no se que tiene que es como una muy buena amiga…además…es como una parte de Joanna- su rostro se ensombredecio un poco. 

¿Lo recordáis?- se tranquilizo Harry agarrando firme a la planta- _"La florfish es importante…" JAJA…nuestra querida Joanna… ¿Qué podrá ser esta pequeña plantita?- la __florfish gimió. Harry soltó otra lagrima que intento disimular._

Harry…Ahijado… este bien…te aseguro que la rescataremos…

Te equivocas Sirius- lo interrumpió Hermione-, he conseguido descifrar alguna cosa y solo una persona podrá salvarla…- pasando de las palabras de Hermione, Clara interrumpió.

Pero con esa persona estaremos todos nosotros…- repuso sonriendo como una madre a su hijo a Harry. Este la miro con los ojos como vidrios y rojos del escozor de las lágrimas.

Es muy duro…ser le niño que vivió- dijo Harry-, si no lo fuera seguramente mucha gente de mi alrededor no estaría en peligro…desearía que mis padres estuvieran vivos, que yo no tuviese esta cicatriz, que…que…

¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Potter?- pregunto seriamente Matthew- Si no tuvieras esa marca, a cambio de la vida de tus padres, media tierra estaría destruida, tu queridos amigos podrían estar muertos…Kate podría ser malvada…malvada hasta tal punto de ser ella quien mate a todo quien merodea y quien no, gracias a gente como tu otros…miles de personas, pueden descansar tranquilamente en sus hogares, sabiendo que hay gente como tu que puede salvarlos. Tienes que pensar, que comparado con muchos otros niños ¡ERES EL MÁS FELIZ!

Harry, te voy a explicar una historia- dijo Clara.

_"Nosotros somos de familia muggle. Cuando nosotros dos teníamos cinco años éramos maltratados por los otros niños, pues como siempre corrían cosas extrañas a nuestro alrededor nos temían y huyan de nosotros. Siempre fue así…a todos sitios que íbamos nos temían, nos mudamos unas siete veces en tres años. Mi padre se arto de nosotros y nos abandono diciendo que ya no podía aguantar más, que era horrible, que éramos engendros del mal. Mi padre se sumió en la desesperación y nos pusimos a trabajar pues el no sacaba pie de casa. Teníamos tres trabajos de un día en los que nos pagaban mecerías con las que por suerte podíamos llegar a comprar lo indispensable, la ropa nos era pequeña, vieja… nuestro padre empezó a beber, salía por las noches y se gastaba lo que ganábamos en él, lo que comíamos era lo que pedíamos por la calle. Cuando pasaba todo esto teníamos apenas diez años. Dos más tarde nuestro padre se volvió a casar con una…perdona la palabra, fulana, no es que se prostituyera, s no que nos trataba muy mal. Siempre estaban juntos, y si los estorbábamos ¡CATAPLAM! Mi padre nos pegaba con el cinturón a los dos por la falta de uno mientras ella se reía. Un día que no lo soportamos más nos escapamos los dos juntos. Huyendo de todo y todos. Un señor nos encontró en la calle, tirados, y descubrió que éramos magos, y resulto ser que él también. Nos alimento, vistió y cuido, y a los doce años, ya lo conocíamos todo, o casi todo,  y en eso se incluya conocer a Voldemort. Nos explico todas las cosas que habían pasado, y cuando a los quince años (N  de A: perdonad mis cálculos, peor tengo prisa y es la primera edad que se me a pasado por la cabeza) supimos que lo habías "derrotado para siempre" no pudimos más que idolatrarte…"_

Con todo esto Harry, quiero explicarte el enojo de mi hermano. Tu siempre has tenido gente que te rodee y te quiera… aunque tus tíos te traten mal, por lo menos te cuidan…nosotros eso no lo tuvimos hasta los diez años…los cinco primeros tampoco nos trataban demasiado bien, nuestra madre era drogata. Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste aquella vez, y te pido que no te rindas- todos los de la sala estaban en sumo silencio. Harry había dejado de llorar, y con un movimiento seco se lanzo encima de la chica cabellos negros para desahogar su pena con otra persona más infeliz en su niñez.

Perdonad pero…creo que ya lo he encontrado…- dijo timida Hermione, con lágrimas rodandole por las mejillas.

_Perdonad pero tengo rpisa y como no puedo esperra a subri el fic contestare los review en el próximo chap._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_Amni&Alegría___

_Que lo disfruteis y perdonad la tardanza._


	7. Drow fantasmal

**                                                                         37.- Drow fantasmal**

Todos miraron a Hermione sorprendidos de la rapidez que se había dado.

Es algo raro…- le entrego un trozo de pergamino a Dumbledore. Este se acaricio la barba y sonrió con los ojos destellantes detrás de las gafas de media luna.

Creo que todos los de esta sala merecen saber lo que dice:_ Monoceros brillara con todo__ su esplendor y la batalla_ anterior a la fatal comenzara  en la gran torre derruida que de las___ aguas resurgirá como cada milenio y allí la princesa estará atrapado por un ser de su sangre. El elegido por la dama deberá superar las pruebas de los que  protegen la torre para salvarla o perecer en el intento._

¡No es posible!- gimió Nicholas- Eso sale en…- fue deprisa a la biblioteca que había al fondo de la sala y rebusco muy deprisa y notablemente sorprendido- ¡Acá esta!- sonrió satisfecho de si mismo bufando encima del gran libro que acababa de coger. La portada de este era color violeta, con un unicornio gravado de color blanco, imponente, sobre sus patas traseras- ¡Ja! Aquí es- dijo después de rebuscar. Le dio el libro a Dumbledore.

Increíble…es la profecía del gran Asallam…el primer unicornio de todos los tiempos…Y según esto…dentro de escasas dos horas aparecerá la gran torre derruida…y lo mejor de todo para nosotros es que será aquí…en el lago. La princesa de la cual habla debe de ser Kate…y el miembro de su propia familia Voldemort…La anterior…em…creo q es una lucha que tendremos contra Voldemort y sus secuaces. Posiblemente dentro de uno…quizás dos años…tengamos que luchar contra a Voldemort definitivamente para decidir quien…bueno…si será el gran poderos señor o no. 

¿Y quien es el elegido de Kate?- pregunto curioso Sirius.

Mm.… no es que este del todo convencido, pero creo que es Harry- dijo mirándolo-. Harry, sobre tus hombros pesa un gran deber – una mosca, sin que nadie se percatara, salio de la estancia hasta llegar al lago, ansiosa por la gran noticia que escribiría poco después. 

¡Con tan de salvar a Kate, mi vida!- dijo irguiéndose seguro e valiente.

Muy bien…ahora pues creo que debemos prepararte. No será muy fácil llegar a Voldemort. 

Perdone que le interrumpa, profesor Dumbledore, peor quisiera saber… ¿Quién puso haber dicho la profecía?

Tranquila señorita Granger. Si no me confundo, creo que el mismísimo Asallam.- Hermione bufo sorprendida-. Ahora creo que deberíamos empezar nuestra pequeña preparación, Señor Potter.

                                                *****************

Querida mía…queridísima mía…nuestra gran venganza contra el mundo esta cerca- rió Voldemort.

Si, padre- dijo la voz de una muchacha, una voz fría.

Tú serás el obsequio. Para poder cumplir con lo que nos regalaran, tendré que sacrificarte, peor ¡Tranquila! Volverás junto a mi, más poderosa ¿tienes miedo?

Claro que no, padre, por ti, lo que pidas. Yo cumpliré tu deseo- sonrió ella. Sus cabellos recién cortados bruscamente y mal caían sobre su cara totalmente sucios. Quien diría, que aquella chica ahora malvada y de corazón frió, apenas media hora antes era la igualdad de un ángel.

Así me gusta, y ¿Qué aras? ¿Qué aras cuando aparezca ese Potter con sus amigos para salvarte?

Matarlos

                                          ****************

¡Achú!- estornudo Harry, mientras aprendía en una corta lección a tranquilizar su mente. Era una relajación, ante cualquier cosa, la mejor arma era la serenación. Cuando uno se pone tenso las cosas siempre iban a peor, peor si uno estaba sereno todo era bueno. Mientras él estaba aprendiendo junto con Dumbledore, los otros entrenaban su lucha, pues de seguro que en cuanto apareciera aquella torre, serían otra vez atacados. Pero esa vez estarían preparados: habían pedido al ministerio un ejército de Aurarores.

No creo que sea la mejor forma de derrotar a Voldemort, al fin de cuentas todos acabaremos mal parados, pero si es la única forma de que todo esto acabe, por lo menos sabremos que no todo a sido en vano- había comentado Hermione, un tanto preocupada. Todos habían estado deacuerdo con ella, peor no podían hacer nada por mucho que quisieran solucionarlo sin luchas, peleas, muertes. 

Ya es la hora- anuncio Dumbledore. Todos reencontraban delante del lago. Más de cien aurarores de todos los lugares posibles se encontraban allí, incluso algunos padres, los maestros…y la orden del fénix. Antes de ir, Harry había pedido unos momentos para cambiarse de ropa, todos dijeron que no era ese el momento, pero él no hizo caso y agarro aquella camiseta que…unos meses adelante Kate le había regalado. Aquella camiseta del dragón- Harry, creo que es conveniente que te lleves a la _florfish contigo, de seguro te será de gran utilidad. Ron se la dio y antes de soltarla le dijo._

Pronto no veremos ¿verdad, amigo mío?

Por supuesto, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas a mi vuelta- sonrió Harry. Justo cuando este acabo de coger firmemente la planta un gran ruido proveniente del lago lo hizo desviarse. Las aguas se dejaban paso. De ellas una gran luz salio y pudieron observar con gran admiración una gran torre, casi derruida, pero admirablemente grande, incluso podría superar todo Hogwarts, sus paredes relucían, y a pese de salir del agua parecían secas, las ventanas antiguas estaban muy bien talladas, y al alto de todo una estatua de un unicornio se hacía notar. Era el mismo que el de la portada, pero aquella estatua parecía tener vida, cualquiera hubiese dicho que de un momento a otro iba  asaltar sobre cualquiera. Harry apretó contra su pecho la _florfish _y con la otra mano la barita-. Creo bonita, que ahora nos toca a nosotros- la _florfish pareció darse cuenta de la importancia de aquel asunto y su semblante era serio. Al principio un poco vacilante Harry camino para entrar, mientras la multitud de detrás de él comenzaba la batalla contra todos los vasallos de Voldemort. Gigantes aparecieron de las montañas, Gigantes de toda clase, entre ellos Hagrid y su madre. Animales tanto mágicos como normales. De todo. _

El camino era oscuro, peor no podía tener miedo. No. Tenia que rescatarla, ella era por lo que vivía, si le pasara le no sabría que hacer. Según Dumbledore ella lo había elegido, y no podía echarse atrás. Era su deber afrontarlo. No solo por ella, ni por él, si no por todos sus amigos, todo el mundo, tanto _muggles _ como magos. Incluso por sus tíos. Por  Cedric, Joanna, por sus padres. Por todos. Era un peso grande que sabría llevar. Aunque no consiguiera vencer a Voldemort quería salvar a Kate y ganar tiempo dejando a aquel ser moribundo, pues tenían que lograr ganar fuerzas, lograr que algunos malvados volviesen al bando de los buenos. Entre los pensamientos en los que estaba sumido no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos rojos como el fuego lo estaban observando desde la penumbra. Harry agarro su varita que pronto le dio luz- Mejor así- se dijo. Mientras caminaba volteo varias veces hacía atrás porque notaba algo que lo vigilaba, que lo seguía. Ya arto de aquello se paro en seco y comenzó a hablar- ¿Me he vuelto loco o hay alguien más hay?- pregunto entre le miedo y la curiosidad.

No humano…no estas loco, Harry Potter- un hombre de casi la misma altura que Hagrid, pero muchísimo más delgado y con cabellos y tez blancos apareció tras la oscuridad, sus ojos rozos brillaban-. El señor me advirtió de que venias… ¡Ja, ja! Ya tengo ganas de despedazar a algún humano para comérmelo…Ah…y perdona, soy un maleducado, mi nombre es Enhaligia…soy un *Drow Fantasmal. – Harry intento recordar algo, pues aquel nombre (Drow) le sonaba mucho…de la orden ¡Por supuesto! Si lo habían estudiado.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas tan solo?- pregunto cauteloso- ¿y tus hermanos? ¿Por que hablas conmigo? Soy humano.

¡Ja! Malditos humanos curiosos ¿Cuándo aprenderéis a no preguntar tanto?- dio un ágil salto hasta estar casi rozando la frente de Harry con la suya. Unos ojos verde esmeralda se enfrentaban contra unos  de color rojo fuego. Harry puso en práctica lo que apenas minutos antes estuvo ensayando: la serenidad- Eres valiente. El señor me lo previno.

¿Voldemort?- al pronunciar el nombre noto como la bestia se retorcía un poco.

No lo llames así…es el señor…el todo poderosos- gimió algo enfadado.

¡ES ESCORIA!- refunfuño Harry- ¡¿Cómo PUEDE MATAR A TANTA GENTE?!¿¡COMO PUEDE RAPTAR A SU PROPIA HIJA!? ¡NO MERECE NI UN NOMBRE!- la bestia se aparto rápidamente.

No sabes lo que dices, estúpido humano- se abalanzo sobre Harry y a este se le cayo la _florfish_ - ¡¡El señor me recogió y cuido!! ¡¡Después de que mis hermanos me atacaran!! ¡ES MI SEÑOR!- gruño rasgando las ropas de Harry mientras este forzaba por huir de sus fauces- ¡Es como de mi propia sangre!- Harry agarro la varita fuertemente y la clavo en el ojo del Drow.

¡Ja! ¿De tu propia sangre?- dijo liberándose de él mientras este gemía de dolor- ¿Alguien de tu propia sangre? ¡Ese no tiene sangre! ¡Es un ser despreciable! ¡Tú tampoco me entiendes! ¡¡¡MATO A MIS PADRES Y A DOS AMIGOS!!! ¡¡POR CULPA DE UNO DE SUS BASALLOS MI PADRINO Y SU MEJOR AMIGO SUFREN MUCHO!! ¡¡HE VENIDO A SALVAR A KATE Y LO ARE QUIERA O NO!!- vocifero furioso ¿Cómo podía Voldemort engañar a tantos seres?- ¡Abre los ojos (N de A: ¿Cómo? pero si casi se lo arrancas) y date cuenta del daño que hace! Únete a nosotros, y salvaras vidas y tendrás amigos- se acerco amble y le tendió su mano- ¿quieres matarme? Hazlo, pero después de que rescate a Kate, de que Voldemort muera, solo entonces te dejare que me mates.- Enhaligia lo miro con el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

No te creo- murmuro, dándole un manotazo a la barita de Harry y enviándola bien lejos- ¡¡NO TE CREO!!- se volvió loco ante aquel chaval. Se volvió a tirar encima suyo y le araño la cara ferozmente- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!- repetía una y otra vez. Harry casi se desangraba por la herida de la cara,  pero aun así hablo.

Se que te da miedo, pero no te hundas junto con él, aun estas a tiempo- dijo-. Piensatelo bien ¿en serio quieres vivir escondido toda tu vida?- sin que se diera cuenta con la mente hizo que su varita volviese a su mano-  Για να είναι Drow, στο σώμα και ψυχή οι πλευρές όλη σαφής μια και πρέπει ποιοι εσείς unirás;  (Ser Drow, en cuerpo y alma lo veras todo claro y haber ?a quien te unirás? ¿q pasa? No se me ocurría nada…)- dijo, recordando otra de las clases de la orden, a pesar del cansancio, le era muy útil. El Drow se echo hacia atrás con las manos en la cabeza, como sujetándosela, mientras Harry se escapaba. Cogió a la planta y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo bien lejos de allí.

                                                                                          **************

Estúpido Drow, no sabe ni llevarle aquel mocoso insultante al señor, así que creo que ahora me toca a mí- una voz fría resonó con su risa en las oscuras paredes.

                                                                                          **************

**_*El Drow varía según su especie. Sus rasgos son finamente tallados y delicados. Los Drow, en Alkalium, son inmortales. Hay dos clases de Drow, el Drow Fantasmal y el Black Drow. Los Drow Fantasmales parten de las mismas raíces élficas que sus primos élficos. Es una especie maligna que vive en la superficie. En ciudadelas creadas por ellos y su magia. Han avanzado mas que sus primos por su gran inteligencia y se han vuelto una de las razas más poderosas del reino de Alkalium. Nunca se fían de los humanos. Saben que estos son ambiciosos y a la larga esclavistas. Una vez aliados de los minotauros de la gloriosas Dungedaim observaron impotentes como esta caía. Esta raza forma la alianza de las nueve razas en donde los humanos han sido excluidos. Tienen cabello y tez blanca. Ojos rojos. Son más altos que los Elfos Altos y forman un círculo similar al de los Caballeros humanos. Mientras que los Black Drows o Drows Negros son_** **_de tez morena, malignos, viven en pantanos y odian a todo ser vivo. Sus ojos son amarillos. Más primitivos que sus hermanos drows, forman parte de la alianza de los dragones de las sombras y su poder si bien no iguala a los Drows Fantasmales tienen la facultad de crear artefactos tecnológicos y mágicos. Hábiles al elegir aliados y luego de despojarlos de sus beneficios los desechan como objetos inútiles. Ellos no odian a los Drow Fantasmales y viceversa. Ambos tipos de Drows se estiman mucho y jamás se matarían entre si. Son pueblos aliados._** **_En Alkalium, los Drow poseen dos clases de personalidades, según su clase de Drow. Los Drow fantasmales son lacónicos, fríos, inteligentes, parcos e irónicos._********_Los Black Drows son ambiciosos, los rigen los sentimientos y son muy vengativos._**

****

**_Información sacada de: _**

****

****

****

**_COnTeStO_****_ rEvIeWs…_**

_Lalwen de Black:Si, se q hablas conmigo…hablabas, ya hace tiemp q casí no chateamos T_______T ¡¡Pues claro q JAMES es muchisimo más lindo…pero piensa q él esta echandose la siesta ^.^UU!!_

_Tranquila, pobreta Clara…veo que no te cayó demasiado bien ¿cierto? ¿Ya leiste su niñez? _

_Si q es un tanto más vieja…peor los rumores…aunq ahora me arrepiento ¡¡le estoy pillando cariño a Snape!! (mi Sevy ^.^ Pero no supera a Remsi ¬.¬)_

_Yo no te he dicho que tu tengas los problemas, tranquila._

_Espiritu__ del cielo…_

_ESSY__ :__ Veo que te gusto el fic… ^.^( YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) m'halegro_

_Lourdes Ariki: __¡¡Nada de Drama!! Se me da FATAL _

_Gracias pq te encante_

_No pasa nada ^.^_

_Y AQUÍ ACABA TODOOOOOOOO_

_MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ REVIEWS PLEASE…_

_CHAOOOOO_


	8. ¿En quien puedo confiar?

**CASÍ TODO DE J. K .ROWLING……………..**

**38.- ¿En quien puedo creer?**

Pasado del ser con el que había topado, retomo su andanza. Abrió una puerta de plata esculpida a conciencia. La estancia  

estaba iluminada por una hoguera al fondo, peor todo lo demás estaba a oscuras. Delante de la hoguera había un sillón de piel color malva muerto. En las paredes había cuadros con polvo en todos ellos, de gente de hacía millones de años. Harry pensó como estando en ruinas la torre, podía haber tal estancia. Fue a acercarse al fuego para calentarse, y descubrió a una cabeza sobresaliendo de allí. Se acerco entonces con más cautela.

-Joven Potter…Mm…Encantado, hace tiempo que quería conocerlo- la cabeza se movió afirmativamente- Ven, acércate.- dijo dando unas palmadas en el sillón. Harry acepto, y se acerco, pero a distancia precavida. Al ver bien, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer de ojos verdes oscuro, piel pálida, cabello grisáceo…cara alargada. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica y una capa, ni siquiera se lo veían los pies. Su voz era fría, resonante- Buenas, me llamo Aimal ¿te costo mucho llegar hasta aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa que no le dio mucha belleza a la cara. Harry solo negó con la cabeza, mientras sujetaba muy fuerte a la _florfish, _la cual parecía alterada- ¿me tienes miedo?- Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza- Pues yo creo que deberías temérmelo  ¿acaso no sabes, que soy seguidora del señor tenebroso?

-Si, lo se, por eso no mismo no te tengo ningún miedo- respondió.

-JAJA ¿crees que así e mosqueare? ¿Sabes que podría matarte y desgarrarte en treinta segundos?

-Pruébalo- no lo pensó Harry. La _florfish _se tranquilizo. La chica se levanto y su capa, al moverse, dejo ver como piernas a una cola de serpiente.

- ¿Sorprendido?- Harry se encogió de hombros- JAJA- la tal Aimal en escasos segundos tiro a Harry al suelo y se poso encima- ¡Vas a morir! ¿A que no sabes que soy?

- ¿Una zurcía?- pregunto Harry, y con un movimiento de barita y unas palabras unas cuerdas ataron a Aimal.

- ¿Crees que con esto me vas a retener?- pregunto burlona mientras se liberaba-. Pues vas arreglado-  volvió a atacarlo, pero este la esquivo ágilmente mientras pensaba una forma de matarla…Haber, un ser mujer, con 'piernas' de serpiente…haber…

- ¿Qué ser eres?- pregunto, ya tenía una ligera idea, peor quería estar seguro para saber si era una…

-Una Lamia- contesto ella, sin dejar de perseguirlo. ¡Exacto!, pensó, una Lamia, eso era una raza de vampiro. Sonrió para si mismo e intento ahora recordar la forma de matar a los vampiros…Conocido bastantes formas, tanto las ya mundialmente conocidas por muggles y magos como otras que no se conocían tanto ¿pero como era la mejor manera? Al estar pensando se distrajo y la vampiro le atesto un coletazo en la mano y la barita cayó bien lejos. Estaba perdido. La muerta viviente lo atrapo bajo su cuerpo y se le acerco al cuello, pero el forcejeo.

-¿Por qué sigues a Voldemort?- inquirió Harry, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, y no solo la aparento, si no que estaba tranquilo.

- Vaya pregunta…él es el mejo, ganara…además ¿no se supone que los vampiros somos gente despreciable y malvada? Pues ya esta, me va como anillo al dedo- en sus ojos aparecía un brillo inexpiable.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro? ¿Qué te llevo a pensar esas cosas?- aunque solo fuera, tenía que ganar tiempo.

-No se que te debe importar eso…

-Si voy a morir, primero quiero saber cosas de quien me matara- inquirió, sacándole una carcajada a Aimal.

- Cuando tenía escasos diecinueve años, me lié con un chico, lo amaba, él era perfecto. Me pidió matrimonio, y yo acepte, pero mis padres no querían, así que me escape con él. Íbamos en su moto…sin nada, sin saber adonde ir. El iba borracho, así que le pedí que parásemos un momento. Nos pusimos bajo un árbol porque empezó a llover de repente. Él se me acerco y me beso, fue bajando para intentar llegar a más, pero no le deje, así que me pego una y otra vez. Al final me violo, y por los golpes  todo acabo con mi vida. Dejo mi cuerpo sin vida allí tirada, y una pareja de ancianos me encontró. Mis padres y hermano lo pasaron muy mal. Me enterraron, pero al cabo de un mes, más o menos, un gato negro de ojos rojos salto por encima de mi cuerpo, y me convertí en vampiro. Cuando acepte en lo que me había convertido, quise ir a por mi agresor, lo encontré, y me di cuenta de que no lo hico queriendo…Lo mire desde la ventana de su cuarto, estaba hundido, toda su habitación estaba repleta de fotografías mías en las que decían cosas como: _Perdóname, yo te quiero, o __Yo no quería, lo siento muchísimo. Lo habían drogado y emborrachado unos amigos, vete a saber como, pues él nos e entero. No sabía lo que hacía. Cada día lo iba a visitar. Rezaba por mi- Harry noto sus ojos brillar aun más-. Un día me tape la cola y llame  a la ventana, al girarse se asusto como nunca. Le explique lo ocurrido, y él me entendió, yo le perdone, y estuvimos hablando, sin que nadie nos molestara. Le pedí carne de animal, pues no quería matar a nadie. Él me la daba, pero desgracia de un día que nos descubrieron. Lo acusaron de loco, vampiro, brujo de magia negra, demente, traidor…de todo. Lo aprisionaron y lo llevaron a la hoguera, yo escape, y una noche en la que el vigilante se durmió le pregunte si quería que lo salvara, o si quería convertirse en vampiro, peor el contesto que morir era lo que se merecía porque por su culpa me había convertido en vampiro. Que no soportaría tener que vivir como yo, que sentía no ayudarme, pero que sabía que encontraría mi salvación sola. El guardia despertó y me vio, dio la alarma y vinieron veinte personas enseguida, me intentaron dar caza, llamándome de todo, e imaginándose lo que no era. El se despidió de mí y me fui porque me lo pidió. Yo llore como nunca mientras veía como lo mataban. Era horroroso, le hacían de todo, estaba ardiendo vivo. Jure venganza, y entonces lo conocí, conocí al señor, me prometió que si me unía a él conseguiría venganza, que sería feliz. Y mírame, aquí estoy- ya dejo escapar lágrimas que cayeron sobre la cara de Harry. El chico estaba muy sorprendido, era una historia demasiado triste. Ya había escuchado demasiadas en lo que llevaba de día. Al ver que el vampiro había perdido fuerzas se libero- ¡Ven acá!_

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo, sin saber muy bien el porque. Ella lo miro como si hubiese visto un fantasma (N de A: Vale…vale…aquí lo del fantasma no es que quede muy bien, pero vosotros entendedme, please, no le iba a poner que vio al chico)- Pero ¿tu crees que él quería esto? Piensatelo bien…él hubiese querido que fueras feliz, que no lo vengaras de esta manera. Tú los odiaste por lo que hicieron, entonces ¿Por qué te rebajas así? No te entiendo. Si en verdad quieres vengarlo, ayuda a la gente, no la mates, además, así descubrirán que en verdad eres una buen apersona- no quería matarla, si tenía que luchar contra seres, quería intentar liberarlos de su sufrimiento así, y si no tenía más remedio porque ellos no querían comprender, los mataría-. Por favor, ven al bando bueno- la vampiro lo miro ¿acaso ese chico deliraba? Su señor le había dicho que solo él la comprendía, que si salía a aquel extraño mundo sufriría, y en cambio, aquel chico le decía que hiciese creer a los demás lo que ella era…o lo que creía ser.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que e intentado matarte?- le repuso. Él sonrió complacido, porque ella ya estaba sucumbiendo.

- ¿Y que?-fue su respuesta. Aimal lo miro de soslayo y se echo a llorar aun más- Tranquila…- se acerco y le froto la espalda cariñosamente- No llores, y dime ¿te unirás a nosotros?- ella, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza- Por favor, ahora yo me marchare, tengo que rescatar  a una de mis mejores amigas…te dejo aquí. Sal, ellos te esperan, ayúdales a acabar con los mortifagos y dementotes, te lo agradecerán- ella obedeció, y secándose las lagrimas se marcho- Bien, bonita- agarro la flor cuando se quedaron solos- continuemos nuestro camino.

                                                     *************************

-Mm.…veo que nuestra querida vampiresa también a caído bajo los influíos de este chico ¿Quién quiere salir ahora en escena?- inquirió con una malvada sonrisa el señor tenebroso.

-Yo misma- respondió la dulce voz del hada pelirroja, mientras salía por la puerta. Kate le dirigió una insignificante mirada.

-Muy bien…mientras are el encantamiento para que mi hija obtenga el poder…- pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Tu crees que podrás con él?- inquirió la joven muchacha, mordisqueando la manzana- Es muy fuerte

-¿Le das honores?- pregunto para ofenderla el hada.

-Pues claro que no…solo te los quito a ti- rió ella. Xana solo la miro por la rendija del ojo antes de marchar 'Ja, por ser hija de mi señor no me as a ganar, niñata. Esta partida la ganare yo…él te olvidara, y yo seré gobernante junto con él'. Pasando por sus pensamientos esto apareció Harry, distraído.

-Hola, guapo ¿buscas algo?- pregunto enseguida acercando se a él, y vio como se ponía en guardia, peor al verla, pego un brinco de sorpresa y sonrió.

-¿Mama?- tembló.

-¿Harry? ¿Cariño?- le siguió el juego ella, sabía que era la viva imagen de su madre: cabello rojo encendido, ojos verde esmeralda, estatura buena, era su viva imagen- ¿En serio eres tu?- fingió unas lagrimas- ¿Cómo es posible? 

- ¿Qué haces tu en el mundo de los vivos? ¿Te convertiste en fantasma? La verdad...me da igual- se le abalanco encima y la abrazo fuertemente. Xana sonrió y paso  su mano por el cuello de él, con la intencione matarlo- Mama…no…tu no eres mi mama…- se aparto rápidamente, mirando malamente a Xana- Mi madre…aunque no la haya conocido…no, tu no eres. No me preguntes porque, peor lo se.

-Hijo, deliras-volvió a intentar acercarse ella- Yo soy tu madre…Lily Evans…Lily de Potter.

-¿Donde esta papa?- inquirió- ¿Y mi padre?

-No lo se…estaba aquí conmigo hace cinco segundos…y desapareció, entonces te encontré a ti- mintió. Se le daba bastante bien- No estés tan alterado…hijo mío- se intento acercar de nuevo, pero Harry la rehuyo- ¿Qué pasa?- empezó a cansarse el hada- ¿Por qué no me crees ¡Cuantas veces he deseado volver a tocarte y tu me temes!- se tapo la cara con las manos y fingió dolor. El corazón de Harry se ablando y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento mama….- le susurro al oído. Xana entonces lo agarro de la camiseta (por la parte del cuello) y lo levanto bien alto mientras se reía- ¿Qué/ que hac…ces?- inquirió mientras se ahogaba e intentaba salvarse Harry- Mama…

¡¡JAJA!! Me costo hacértelo creer, peor yo no soy tu querida mamaíta JAJa- se burlo ella, y lanzo contra la pared a Harry- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dolido?

-¡¡Suéltalo!!- de repente, por una puerta que no había visto antes, apareció Kate, agarrazo en brazos a la _florfish_, lucia un vestido que le dejaba los brazos y las piernas que se vieran, era azul, pero en la parte del cuello y de las piernas era amarillo. Harry se fijo en que el cabello de la muchacha ya no era tan largo, si no que le llegaba al hombro, y que estaba mal cortado. Algo en ella, aparte del aspecto, había cambiado- ¡No l toques!

-Anda, anda…- camino despacio Xana, dando vueltas- Así que la joven niña no quiere que le haga daño a su amiguito…- se acerco a ella y con una mana le levanto la barbilla- Sabía que nos traicionarías…Tu padre se cabreara…- Harry observaba desde su lugar, casi no podía moverse, le dolía horrores la espalda- O nena…esta es tu perdición…-- le pego una bofetada que resonó en toda la estancia-. Moriréis, los dos- clavo sus uñas en el brazo de Kate, la cual proficero un chillido, pero entonces una luz emano de ella y el hada quedo gravemente herida, y desapareció. 'Ja…mi padre me pidió que no te matara….Es demasiado bueno…' pensó para sus adentros, mientras que con su habitual carita de ángel se acercaba al malherido Harry- ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?

-¿En…/en serio eres tu?- lo veía todo borroso, pero le acaricio la cara, deseando que no fuera un sueño, entonces cayo desmayado.

                                                           ******************

-¡Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore!- gritaba fuertemente Hermione, al ver a un vampiro hembra salir de la torre- ¡¡MIRE!!- sollozo, al pensar que quizás estaba allí para anunciar que su amo había vencido a Harry, y sus sospechas se agrandaron en escasos segundos al ver a la vampiro de cola de serpiente ir todo lo deprisa posible hacía a ella, pero, sorprendentemente, en vez de darle a ella, dio un manotazo a algo, o alguien que había detrás suyo: un mortifago- Yo…yo….gracias… - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca. Se había quedado echa piedra. 

                                                             *****************

Cuando despertó se encontraba atado, con la camisa desgarrada, y al intentar alzar la cabeza vio a Kate.

-¡Kate, por favor! ¡Ayúdame!- le pidió. Ella solo sonrió con cara maliciosa y los brazos cruzados. Se veía aún más bella de lo usual y más madura- ¡KATE!

-JAJA, Inocente Potter…- avanzo despacio, y le agarro la barbilla- ¿en serio creíste que yo era tu amiga? JAJA… por dios…yo soy hija de Voldemort, NUNCA podría estar del bando de los tuyos…

-Kate…- la miro a los ojos- Tu no eres así, tu no…no puede ser, te a manipulado. Kate lo miro con odio y lo abofeteo.

-¡CALLATE!- se tranquilizo antes de volver a hablar- Tu no sabes nada…- se paseaba por la estancia, oscura y húmeda- No me conoces, en realidad yo soy perversa- rió-. Mira, sino ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Eh? JAJA- se encendieron las velas. Sentado en una gran butaca estaba Voldemort, sonriendo mientras comía cerezas.

- Hola Potter…Cuanto tiempo sin verte…- Kate se acerco y se sentó en el brazal del asiento. Voldemort la agarro por la cintura- ¿A que no sabes una cosa? Mi hija ahora tiene el poder absoluto… ¡El poder de los cuatro elementos! JAJA

-¿el poder de los cuatro elementos?- consiguió preguntar Harry, sufriendo como nunca por dentro.

-Si… ¿No los conoces? Inepto…Los primeros magos, y más poderosos en todo el mundo: Feu, Terre, Eau, Air (fuego, tierra, agua y aire). Ellos descubrieron a otros magos su poder, y a partir de ahí los magos de hoy en día…bueno, sabemos lo que somos. 

-Y ahora, yo destruiré a los muggles y a todo lo referente a ellos, para hacer honor a esos grandes magos- sonrió maliciosamente la chica.

- ¿¡Kate, es eso cierto!?- se altero Harry, recordando a la Kate dulce y sensible que ella conocía- No…tu no eres así…él te esta utilizando…- Harry pudo ver a Kate levantarse y caminar hacía él.

- ¿Estas seguro, Potter?- sonrió- No, él no me esta utilizando, lo hice por propia voluntad. Yo fui la que te utilizo a ti ¡IDIOTA!- si, la estaba utilizando, pero aunque no fuera así, él solo quería estar con ella: la amaba.

-Kate….

-Para ti Catherine.

-Te amo- le dijo sin enredos ¿Podría ser que con una sorpresa así despertara? No lo sabía…pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

- ¿Qu/ que…?- se quedo parada- ¿Qué dices?- en sus ojos se fue el apagado y se encendieron de nuevo, como la primera vez que la vio.

CoNtEsTo ReViEw…………………………………….

Joyce Granger: No, no soy buena escritora . ¡¡SOLO Q ADORO ESCRIBIR!! Y gracias por lo que piensas y por el review, espero que te guste este cáp.

Creo que no hay más review……….

Salu2 magicos de amni&Alegría 


	9. vida y muerte

**                 Capitulo 39: Vida y Muerte**

- ¿Qu/ que…?- se quedo parada- ¿Qué dices?- en sus ojos se fue el apagado y se encendieron de nuevo, como la primera vez que la vio-¿Qué estoy haciendo...?- miró al chico que estaba tendido. Después se giró para ver a su... padre.

-Catherine, cariño. Mátalo- Voldemort se alarmó por primera vez en su vida. Si Kate se volvía en contra suyo, lo tenía todo perdido. Ella había conseguido el poder de los elementos, ya nadie, o casi nadie, podría vencerla (aunque aún necesitaba aprender a controlarlos). Kate volvió a su estado de descontrol, volteándose hacía Harry. Miró al suelo dónde había un cuchillo, alargo la mano.

-¡A mi mano!- (tipo 'Embrujadas' y un poco de 'Orphen') y este fue directamente a ella. La chica levanto los brazos lentamente, pero después los bajo. Voldemort volvió a alarmarse- No... está no es una muerte digna para el gran Potter... tiene que ser algo lento y doloroso... Mm... - chasqueo los dedos y apareció Hagrid en el suelo- Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio a este semi-gigante, así que le he pedido a unos buenos mortifagos que lo trajeran, quiero que veas como lo mato.-Harry tenía las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, pero no, no podía caer en la tentación de llorar. Observo las cadenas que lo ataban a la tabla parecida al  frío suelo. La cicatriz le comenzó a doler incluso aún más de lo usual, pero consiguió su propósito: Las cadenas se desataron- ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS... !?- eso le dolió, recordar que la Kate de antes NUNCA JAMÁS decía esas cosas... Se acerco con paso firme a ella, mirándola a los ojos, y ella, sintiendo que su poder era poco contra aquél, pensando que contra el poder de que el chico que más quería la estuviese mirando de aquella forma...Había fallado a su padre, a Harry, a los Mortifagos, a sus amigos...y sobre todo a ella misma. Lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer y así todo sería mucho, mucho mejor. Volvió su cabeza, y vio que para llegar al barranco no faltaba mucho. Volvió a ser ella- Lo siento, padre, lo siento, Harry. Antes de... irme, me gustaría que supierais que os quiero mucho a los dos. A ti padre, aunque hicieses todas esas cosas, nunca pude llegar a odiarte de verdad... el odio no engendra más que maldad, y a ti Harry por estar siempre a mi lado, cuidándome y ayudándome en los buenos y malos momentos... No se si lo que dijiste es cierto, pero yo si... yo si que te amo- gotas de agua salada salían de sus dos hermosos ojos. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se lanzo al vació del barranco. Harry fue corriendo para intentar salvarla. Voldemort se quedó paralizado.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!- Harry se volvió hacía Voldemort, que miraba el suelo extrañamente... - ¿¡Es qué no te importa lo más mínimo que se haya suicidado!?- Harry fue corriendo hacía él y le atesto un puñetazo en pleno estomago. Voldemort cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero solo repetía una y otra vez.

-Mi niña... mi tesoro... mi amor... - por primera vez vio tristeza en aquél despreciable ser. Sintió pena por el que antes se consideraba el mejor y ahora estaba desolado, pero no pro eso olvido lo que había pasado, aún le guardaba rencor- La segunda persona que más quise en mi vida... jamás llegue a amar a dos personas con tanta intensidad... - golpeo fuertemente el suelo con el puño. Un rayo de luz blanca como lo más puro los deslumbro a los dos. Provenía del barranco. De ella apareció una mujer. A Harry le recordó a la muerte, a no ser por que su piel era oscura, su traje blanco y su cabello de color oro. Pasando su vista por encima de la chica que aparecía volando (increíblemente sin escoba) vio que sujetaba un bulto en sus brazos. Forzó un poco más la vista...

- ¿Kate?- pregunto aturdido. 

-Joven Potter... Mi mayor respeto. Ansiaba que llegase el día en que me vieses tal y como soy... - la mujer sonrió dulcemente mientras se posaba en el suelo.

-No la entiendo muy bien... ¿qué quiere decir?- pregunto extrañado Harry.

-¿No sabes quién soy? Jeje... no me extraña. Me conociste en clase de Herbologia y entre unos cuantos me habéis estado cuidando... - Harry abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que su boca, la cual volvió a cerrar porque no salían palabras de esta- Así es, soy aquella planta llamada _florfish_, bueno, esa era la aparencia que había tomado ante vosotros, en realidad yo soy la que hace que vivas, la que os hace nacer, crecer, que os reproduzcáis y la que da permiso a que muráis... soy la hermana de La Muerte, soy La Vida.- dejo a kate en el suelo, y mirando a Harry se entristeció-. Tengo una mala noticia para ti... tu amigo está muy grave, creo que mi hermana se lo tiene que llevar.

-¡No, por favor! Él es como un hermano, un padre... pero sobre todo un amigo.-le suplico abalanzándose sobre Hagrid. De la nada apareció La Muerte, con sus cabellos oscuros ondular al poco viento que había allí.

-Lo siento mucho, Potter. Pero tranquilo, la muerte es solo una vida. Él siempre estará contigo, a tu lado (N de A: A tu lado me siento seguro * cantando*).- Harry comprendió que no había nada más que hacer, si se lo tenían que llevar el no podía hacer nada. Si esas dos mujeres lo habían decidido, así sería.

-Antes ¿puedo decirle una cosa?- ellas aceptaron y vida revivió a Hagrid-Grandullón, quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí tú has sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre me has cuidado y yo te he querido más que a nadie... Adiós- lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No llores, Harry. Tu también fuiste mi primer amigo. Si, a Dumbledore le tengo mucha estima, pero más que cariño le tengo respeto. A ti te quiero, tu también fuiste mi primer amigo. Los demás alumnos me trataban mal por mi altura y mi trabajo, pero desde que te fui a buscar a casa de tus tíos todo esto a cambiado. Adiós, querido amigo. Siempre te cuidare, y les daré recuerdos a los demás, tranquilo. Tu dile a la lista de Hermione que jamás he conocido persona más inteligente, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore, a Ron que no cambie su ingenio, que sea siempre tan divertido. A  Cole que no le dé vergüenza decir y reconocer a todo el mundo que es homosexual (N de A: Sé lo contó en secreto) y a Catherine... esa chica es extraordinaria. No dejes que sufra más. Sed todos felices, pero recordad que siempre estaré aquí- Hagrid cerro los ojos lentamente con la sonrisa de bonachón en su cara. La muerte lo envolvió en un manto oscuro, desapareció y al segundo reapareció.

-¿Por qué no os lleváis también a este despreciable ser?- les grito desesperado Harry, refiriéndose a Voldemort. El cuál estaba de pie al lado de Kate.

-Solo nos llevamos a alguien cuando es oportuno. El aún tiene mucho que hacer. Ayúdalo, ayuda a que se recupere, a que se vuelva bueno... Si lo matases, recuerda que serías como él, no le desees a nadie la muerte... - y las dos mujeres desaparecieron. Harry  se acerco lentamente a Kate, la cual empezaba a reaccionar. De repente apareció Dumbledore con Ron, Hermione y Cole. Este ultimo junto con Ron se abalanzaron sobre Voldemort. 

-¡Dejadlo!- les pidió, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Dumbledore- Recordad que también es una persona y que necesita nuestra ayuda... - le poso su mano en el hombro. Vio a ese ser que había matado a sus padres llorar-Ella esta bien... Y tú lo estarás pronto...

                                       TRES HORAS DESPUÉS (N de A: Como en las películas)

-Hermione ¿quieres salir conmigo?- la chica lo miro incrédula.

-¿Qué te pica ahora para eso? Hace un momento estabas llorando...

-Te quiero.

-Pero... - aparto a Ron, que la estaba intentando besar-Lo siento, Ronald, pero yo quiero a otro... y aunque me haya rechazado... quiero seguir intentándolo. Pero eso no significa que en un futuro pueda enamorarme de ti- sonrió. El chico la tomo de la mano.

-Conseguiré enamorarte, are todos los posibles e imposibles por atraerte aunque sea lo más mínimo.- le dio un beso en la frente.

                                        EN UN SITIO UN POCO APARTADO

-¿Qué Cole es gay?- al oír el 'consejo' de Hagrid había decidido que todo el mundo se enterase. Y en apenas media hora su club de fans se había agrandado tres veces. Aunque hubiese dicho aquello no le apetecía que supiesen quien le gustaba... de momento, así que no lo revelo, y eso que todas se lo preguntaban. Incluso los chicos, pero él cada vez que se lo preguntaban se echaba a reír y decía ' A veces los pequeños encuentros, son los más importantes...'

EN OTRO SITIO... (Alegría: ¬.¬UU)

-Kate ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Harry a la chica cuando ya empezaba a aceptar la muerte de Hagrid, y que no había sido su culpa. La chica lo siguió hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, donde estaba Fang, y se sentaron en la hierba, al lado de la puerta, como deseando que apareciese en un momento u otro. Ya se temía sobre el tema que iban a hablar- Lo que dijiste antes de tirarte hacía el vació... - se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Es bien cierto. Harry Potter, te amo- lo miro directamente a los ojos. Los dos se sonrojaron un poco-. ¿Y  cuando tu dijiste que me querías era solo para que saliese de aquel estado?- Harry la beso dulcemente.

-¿Te dice esto algo?- ella sonrió- Catherine Lee ¿quieres salir conmigo? Creo... Se que quiero tener mi familia contigo- la chica lo abrazo fuertemente, y así se quedaron largo y tendido rato.

                                        EN EL EXPRESO DE VUELTA A CASA

Todos subieron en el último bajón del tren para hablar. Contentos y felices. En el también estaba Voldemort, pero se veía apuesto y bello. Con ayuda de toda la escuela (a la que le estaba MUY agradecido) había recuperado su aspecto original. Sus oscuras capas las habían cambiado por unos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde. Sus ojos volvían a ser azules, y aunque estaba un poco mayor, era bastante guapo. Como la mayoría de mortifagos se habían enterado, volvían poco a poco a ser gente normal, aunque no todos. Sirius hablaba con él y le contaba cosas... aún sentía mucho rencor contra él, pero se daba cuanta que pasarlo bien era mejor que sentirse enfadado. 

Cuando llegaron a su destino todos estaban muy nerviosos... habían pasado tantas cosas en Hogwarts. Harry salió con paso firme del tren y cuando ya todos atravesaron la barrera, lo primero que vio fue a sus tíos y a su primo. Los dos hombres seguían gordos como siempre... pero le sorprendió que su tía también lo estuviese. 

-Tu tía esta... - comenzó Kate.

-Embarazada- termino él. Fueron junto a ellos, y les dijo que tenía algo muy importante que contarles sobre seguir viviendo en su casa.

-¿Tiene que venir también este perro?- pregunto tía Petunia mirando malamente al sabueso Hocicos.

                                                              **FIN**

**¡No os perdáis el especial que are! Se desvelara quien es la mosca que siempre ronda por los alrededores de nuestros amigos (fácil de adivinar ¿cierto?) Y ¿qué pasara con Sirius? Esto y mucho más en el especial... (parece que este haciendo publicidad para la televisión).**


End file.
